Arigato
by RandomYori
Summary: Kokoro was just an ordinary girl who just wanted to live a normal life. Unfortunately for her, that's about to change.
1. A New Day, A New School, and A New Life

**Name:** Kokoro Akiyama

**Race:** Human (For now because I am not spoiling)

**Age:** 16

**Birthday:** April 18

**Appearance:** Kokoro has short chocolate-brown hair that barely even graze her shoulders. There is also one lock of hair that hands in the middle of her face but leans towards her left side a bit will the end of it points towards the right. Her skin is a natural beige color, and she has redwood colored eyes. She is 5'5" and weighs about 122 lbs. She does have an hour-glass figure sort of speak, but without all the exaggerations. She's between being a B cup or a C cup. There are also certain days when she would do this ridiculous thing, but I'm not going to spoil anything.

**Good Traits: **

1. Kokoro acts very mature for her age most of the time (If someone pisses her off that's a different story). Because her father was never really in her life that much, she had to learn how to fend for herself. If anyone tries to offer any help, she'll automatically refuse.

2. Despite being distant from everyone most of the time, Kokoro has a Mommy complex. She would help any child whether they simply need a band-aid or are being bullied.

3. Kokoro is very observing. Even if she pretends to not see it, she can tell when someone is hiding something or in some sort of distress. In other words, she can tell when a person is lying about something or not.

4. She cooks like a pro. The only time Kokoro is artistic is when she's cooking and singing.

**Neutral Traits:**

1. Kokoro doesn't try to be a preacher. If there's a problem she has no experience of herself, she will step off. She feels that it's not her place to give advice or try to help when she herself wouldn't know what to do.

2. Kokoro is brutally honest. She will say anything no matter how harsh it may seem. For example, let's say you ask her, "Hey Kokoro, do you believe in love at first sight?" Now, instead of saying something that's compromising like, "Oh, I think love is different for everyone.", this would be her answer, "It's all make-believe." Now if you are someone who believes in love at first sight, wouldn't you think that was harsh, too?

3. Kokoro usually keeps to herself as a result of having to fend for herself. She barely makes contact with anyone and usually expects them to make the first move if they want to talk to her. Although, occasionally she will come out of her shell if given the chance.

4. Kokoro, like her father, can sing. The thing is, she keeps that to herself. She even keeps secrets about how her father is the lead singer in a band called, "The Fugitives". If anyone found out, then they would never leave her alone about it.

**Bad Traits:**

1. Kokoro has a terrible sense of direction. If she's in an unfamiliar territory, she will need guidance or she will get lost. And because she is so self-reliant, that only makes matters worse for her.

2. Kokoro doesn't like it when people touch her. This includes shaking hands, a pat on the back or head, and even a simple hug. She will do everything in her power to either prevent or just push away anyone who tries to touch her. Even if there were no ill intentions behind it, she still won't like it.

3. For a girl, Kokoro is pretty manly. She even hates cutesy colors like pink or purple or even turquoise. She grew up hanging out with guys, so she's more used to doing guy things like sports or camping. She never in her life goes shopping out of materialism. If she buys clothes, it would only be out of necessity. She even dresses like a guy when she's not wearing her school uniform.

4. When it comes to love, Kokoro wants no part in it. To her, it's a ridiculous fantasy that only exists in fairy tales. She herself was never scorned by love, but I'm not spoiling anything.

5. Kokoro doesn't like change. She's happy with just living the same boring life, but only because deep down, no matter how many times she tries to deny it, she's scared of it. Unfortunately for her, change is going to be the very thing that hits her in this story.

6. Kokoro likes to eavesdrop on people. Sure she doesn't preach, but that doesn't mean she doesn't like to listen in on what's going on. This is one of the ways she observes people. She also often times lets curiosity get the better of her.

**Likes: **

1. Kokoro likes to play soccer. In fact, she's a pro at it.

2. Kokoro occasionally likes to read as well, but only when she has the time, the patience, and if she's interested enough.

3. Because of her self-reliance, she's learned how to become a good cook. She loves cooking new recipes she hasn't made yet every day.

4. Kokoro loves to go grocery shopping. To her, the supermarket is her mall.

5. She likes the color red. Even she doesn't know why.

**Dislikes:**

1. Kokoro is a tomboy, so she dislikes any cutesy colors like pink, purple, or even turqouise. She practically avoids anything girly, such as dresses, stuffed animals, accessories, and etc.

2. Kokoro hates being called by nicknames. She doesn't understand why people go through the trouble of coming up with them. She will be irritated by them and sometimes even lash out at the person calling her stuff like, "Koko-chan" and "Koko". Although there is one nickname that she will not stand for, "Hot Koko". If anyone calls her that, she will lash out and maybe even try to attack the person.

3. As much as she likes kids, there is always that one kid who has to be _that kid_, Jinta Hanakari. You will always find them in some kind of argument.

4. Again, Kokoro doesn't like change.

* * *

**How it all Began:**

There was once a little girl who never really had a family. She never knew her mother, and her father was never there for her unless he sends money to her from his job with letters. It's not like he was the type who neglected her intentionally, but how else was he going to support the both of them. While her father would travel the world for his band, the girl would take care of herself. So ever since she was 6 years-old, she taught herself how to cook, clean, and take care of herself all on her own. Of course, she would always follow instructions when it came to cooking and cleaning. She would even go grocery shopping on her own. Still, there's always the issue of her getting lost. That's how she ended up at the Urahara Shop.

Looking outside from the porch, The man wearing a hat and clogs noticed a little girl on her own standing right in front of his shop with curious eyes. He approached her but kept a small distance so he wouldn't frighten the poor child. He then bent down to her level and said, "Hey there, little one? Are you lost?" The girl only looked up and just plainly answered with, "I can manage." A spark of surprise could be seen in his eyes, but he just simply smiled at the little girl and said, "Where do you need to go?" He asked her softly. She simply answered, "I need to buy some groceries for this week." The man didn't expect to hear something like that from a 6 year-old. At that point he then had to bring up the question, "Where are your parents?" Her eyes widened a bit but then turned sad as she looked down and responded with, "They're around." The guy could see now that this was a touchy subject. _Man, this girl is too young to be going through any of this_, the man thought to himself. Still, the fact she was only proved how strong she was. He then held his hand out to shake with hers and introduced himself. "My name is Urahara Kisuke. What's yours?" The little girl just stared at him for a moment. Kisuke got the idea and pulled his hand back to himself. He then pointed out the directions to find the local markets and waved good-bye as he said to her, "Good luck finding the market, and take care, ok?" The girl never knew what it was like to be cared for, so this was something she did not expect. Before Kisuke entered his shop, the girl stuttered, "K-Kokoro." Kisuke looked back now curious.

"Hm?"

"My name. It's Akiyama Kokoro."

It was the first time Kokoro had ever opened up to anyone. Ever since then, Kokoro began to work at the Urahara shop at the age of 8 and that's how life had always been for her. There was one incident on Halloween when she first encountered the supernatural side to life. She was out trick-or-treating against her will with Kisuke and Yoruichi. While Yoruichi was dressed in a Catwoman suit and Kisuke was dressed as the Joker, little Kokoro was dressed as a skeleton, with the bone suit and everything, especially the mask. It was kind of strange since normally girls her age would dress up as angels or something cute like that. Kokoro was definitely one of a kind. As they passed by a couple of houses, screams were heard coming from the forest. Kokoro handed Yoruichi the candy before rushing towards the source of the screams without warning.

"Hey, Kisuke."

"Yeah?"

"Does Kokoro normally rush towards a dark and scary forest?"

Kisuke could only give her an awkward silence as her answer, for even he wasn't so certain, himself. Meanwhile, Kokoro made it deep within the forest only to find it was just some scared kid, only 2 years younger than her. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" She asked and as soon as the kid saw her, he freaked out thinking she was the walking dead. "Calm down. This is just a costume." Kokoro said as she pulled up her mask over her had and said, "See?" The boy calmed down and said, "I'm sorry. You just scared me." Kokoro sighed putting her mask back on and asked, "So what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be trick-or-treating?" The boy only shivered as he answered with, "I was dared to stay out here for one hour. The guys outside said that if I can do that, then they would give me their candy. But it's so scary in here!" Kokoro just sighed and said, "You've been duped, there's no one out here but us." This left the scared child frozen in his place, now feeling like such an idiot for being in here in the first place. Suddenly Kokoro had felt something strange. It was powerful, and now even she was scared. She looked up and saw what she could only describe as a monster. This strange twisted power had brought her down to her knees.

_What's going on? What is that thing?!_ She screamed in her thoughts. The boy laid there frozen with fear not knowing what to do. "Hey, are you ok? Please be ok?!" Kokoro looked at him confused. _Can't he see it? Can't he see the monster that's staring at us face to face?! _Suddenly the monster pulled its arm back preparing to smack away the kid as though he was a bug. _Oh no!_ Kokoro, despite her state of fear, lunged in between the boy and the monsters arm. She braced herself for the worst, but for some reason, nothing happened. Kokoro opened her eyes and gasped as she witnessed a man in a mask slicing through the monsters arm. Kokoro couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on. Who was that guy, and how could he be so brave as to take on that thing? The monster roared in agony as it lost it's arm. Now the man was standing right in between it and the kids. It then fled more concerned in self-preservation than wasting his life on some kid's soul. Kokoro couldn't see him very well because of her mask, so she took it off to get a better look at him. He was tall and his mask looked similar to that of the monster's. Wait, was he a monster too?! Now Kokoro wasn't she if she could even trust this guy.

"You kids shouldn't be out here. It's not safe." The guy said in a strange tone without turning to face them. It was disfigured, as if there were two people talking at the same time. The boy behind Kokoro took one look at the guy and screamed, "SLENDER MAN!" Before passing out. "Idiot..." Kokoro muttered to herself looking back at the kid. "Um, thank you for..." Kokoro paused as she turned her head forward again only to find the man had disappeared. Shame, she never got to thank him. Helping the boy out of the forest, Yoruichi and Kisuke were rushing towards them. Once the target was in sight, Kisuke grabbed Kokoro's shoulders shaking her like a mad man and yelling fast, "Areyouok?Didsomethinghappenoutthere?You'renothurt areya?!" It took Yoruichi's yelling to calm him down. "Kisuke! Calm down. You can see for yourself that she's fine, right, Kokoro?" She asked in the end towards Kokoro. Kokoro only stood there for a moment and said, "Uh..yeah..I'm ok." Kisuke sighed in relief and soon the whole thing was forgotten, at least, everyone else forgot about it. Kokoro looked back towards the forest, wanting to know more about the man in the mask.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Day, A New School, and A New Life**

Waking up early, a girl by the name of Kokoro got up and performed her weekly ritual of preparing for high school. She would always get up at 5 a.m., brush her teeth, get dressed, brush her hair and rush out of the house with a slice of toast in her mouth and her school bag in her right hand. Surely 6 in the morning would be too early to be rushing to the school building, but that's the thing, it's not the same school. Kokoro had recently transferred from another high school to Karakura Town High. The reason was because this high school happened to be close to where she worked, and that was Urahara's shop. Plus it's a walking distance from where she lived. Once she finally made it, it was 7:55 a.m. That's how lost she was. She knew that if she wasn't in class by 8, she'd get a tardy. She didn't want that so she ran inside of the school, and unfortunately got lost inside of the building as well. "Damn, I'm too late." She said to herself as she looked up and saw that she only had 3 minutes left and knew it would be hopeless at this point.

"You lost or something?" Kokoro then quickly looked behind her with curious eyes and saw it was just a guy with brown hair. Kokoro just stared for a bit until the guy asked again, "Hey, do you need directions or something." The guy was obviously getting nervous by how the girl wasn't even paying attention, or that's what he thought. "I can manage." Was all she said. The guy just smiled seeing right past her and said, "You're the new transfer student, right? Follow me." Kokoro wasn't left with any other option, so she followed him to the classroom.

Once they made it, the bell had rung. Perfect timing. The brunette guy sighed in relief seeing they had made it on time. Normally he could care less, but he was also watching over the new student and making sure she made it on time. So it made him feel good to see his mission was a success. "Oh, my name is Keigo, by the way. Welcome to Karakura High!" The man said cheerfully as he held his hand out to shake with hers. Kokoro stared at his hand for a second then walked past him leaving him to hang and dry out like washed up laundry. "Nice to meet you." She said plainly as she did this. Keigo could only stand there in shock as a cold wind blew through him. "So...cold..." He whimpered to himself. "Geez..." Was all Kokoro could say to this scene. Kokoro just walked over to an empty desk and claimed it as her own right away. Suddenly a girl with long smooth hair and huge breasts ran inside and yelled cheerfully as she held one hand up in the air, "Hi, Kurosaki-kun! Good morning!" And next to her was a guy doing the same thing and yelling cheerfully, "Hello there, Ichigo! Good mornin'!" Kokoro looked behind and right away thought, _Wow, what a dork._

Kokoro watched for a bit as the girl conversed with the guy next to her, and then one thing lead to him hugging her. Right away, Keigo was yelling in rage at the guy. "JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Well, one thing was certain for Kokoro, this was going to be quite an interesting school year for her. She was actually amused by this little comedy scene as she watched them go at it about one guy being a sleaze and the other guy being an idiot for thinking that way. Still, as fun as it was to watch this, the teacher just had to step in and scold the both of them by ordering them to sit in their seats.

Just as the guy was about to take his seat, it was already occupied. Kokoro looked up noticing the guy standing there as he gave her a wide grin and said, "You must be the new transfer student." He then took her hand and kissed it. "Pleased to meet ya." Kokoro only narrowed her eyes at him in a glare as she pulled her hand away and got up. "I'm sure you are." She said as she got out of his seat, assuming that's why he had come over to her desk in the first place. The guy only smirked as he finally took his seat and said, "Thanks for keepin' the seat warm for me, doll-face." Kokoro resisted from lashing out and simply said while holding back rage,

"My name is not doll-face."

"Then what is it, cutey?"

Just as she was about to yell at him for calling her that, "Akiyama Kokoro, please step up here and introduce yourself to the class." Kokoro just plainly looked towards the teacher's direction and plainly said, "Uh, I think you just did that for me, Ochi-sensei." Misato giggled at that and said, "Very funny, now come on up here and tell us a bit about yourself."

"But there isn't really anything to tell. I think my name is pretty much all they need to know. It's not like I'm trying to make friends here or anything. I came to school to study, not to hang out."

"Wow, how sad. Alright then, take your seat over there in that empty desk behind Shinji."

"Who?"

"Ouch, I'm sittin' right here, Koko-chan." Kokoro looked next to her to see it just so happened to be the same dork who keeps giving her these ridiculous pet names. "You know my name now so you can stop giving me nicknames." She said with an irritated tone as she sat down behind him. Shinji's focus followed her to her seat as he answered with, "Aw, but they're so cute for ya."

"I don't need to be cute. I just need to get to work."

"Geez, well aren't you a Plain-Jane." He said now starting to not like this girls attitude. Seriously, what a buzz kill. During lunch, Kokoro sat in her desk as she opened her bento box and began to eat. Keigo saw the opportunity and rushed to sit with Kokoro until Shinji "accidently" bumped into him, knocking Keigo over with his lunch all over his face as he laid there like a dead cartoon dog with his legs up in the air. "Oops! My Bad~!" Shinji chanted as he took his chair from his desk and now sat in front of Kokoro's desk. Kokoro had just stuffed her right cheek full of rice the moment she witnessed that little scene. She then chewed her rice and swallowed it while Shinji said to her reassuringly, "Don't worry, Koko. I know what it's like to be the new guy. In fact, I transferred here just yesterday."

"Do you plan to harrass me the entire school year?" Kokoro asked in an annoyed tone as she got up from her sit and walked a few steps to avoid him, but he only followed and got in her way.

"Geez, I was just tryin' to be nice to ya. Don't ya have a heart?" Shinji complained now annoyed as well, but then he stopped for a moment as a sudden spark appeared in his eyes. He then stayed silent for a moment. Kokoro's eyes turned from annoyed to surprised when she noticed this. This was the same look her boss gave here all those years ago. "Hey, you ok?" She asked now starting to wonder what's going on. Suddenly Shinji grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. Kokoro was shocked at first but then became enraged and freaked out as she yelled, "HEY LET GO, YOU CREEP!" Suddenly out of no where, a Keigo rose up from his rice grave and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! FIRST YOU ATTACK ORIHIME AND NOW YOU'RE EVEN GOING AFTER A GIRL WHO JUST GOT HERE?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" _You're one to talk_, Kokoro thought to herself.

"You again?! Didn't I just say that Orihime would have screamed or hit me if she was uncomfortable with it?!"

Keigo then started to wuss out again but then got back on the horse when he remembered what Shinji said, "Well, obviously Kokoro wasn't comfortable with it at all! She was yelling for you to let go and you're still not letting go, you pervert!"

"Well, obviously, ya don't know that Koko-chan is the playin'-hard-to-get type of girl! Deep down, she knows she likes the attention, don't ya, Koko-chan?"

"You find excuses for everything, don't you?" Kokoro asked with an irritated look in her eyes.

"S-See?! Even she agrees that you're creeping on her and she doesn't like it!"

"Oh, shut up! You were after Orihime earlier, weren't you? So why don't you go after her and leave Hot Koko to me." He said that last part with a smirk on his face. That's when Shinji suddenly felt a dark aurora close to him and saw that it was radiating from Kokoro. He was shocked and let go of her taking a step back afraid of what was going to happen. Even Keigo was scared. "HOT KOKO?! REALLY?!" Kokoro finally yelled in rage. She was so pissed she wanted to strangle this guy or maybe even kill him. Yeah! That'll do it! Just as she was about to exact her revenge, "WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP ALREADY?! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO EAT IN PEACE HERE!" A guy with a pair of glasses on yelled towards them. Kokoro snapped out of her fit of rage and then got to the real issue at hand. Oh yeah! She was trying to avoid Shinji, and that she did as she picked up her lunch and finished it outside. "Great, thanks a lot, Four-Eyes." Shinji said with a slight glare towards him. "Wasn't she just about to attack you?" The guy argued. "Good point..." This was all Shinji could say as he turned to the direction where Kokoro left and sighed. Something about her... He now wanted to learn more about this girl, get under her skin just to see all of her darkest secrets and finally figure her out once and for all.

Outside, Kokoro was eating her lunch, but then that girl from before walked up to her and said, "Hi, Kokoro, right? Would you like to sit with us?" Kokoro didn't expect to be invited anywhere. She was so used to sitting by herself during lunch she had no idea other people existed. Still, she was fine with how things were going so she respectively declined her offer by saying, "No thanks. I'm good here." The girl seemed nervous and so she asked this time, "Well, then do you mind if I join you? You seem so lonely eating all by yourself."

"If you're only doing this to show me some sympathy, then I don't need it." Kokoro said plainly to here. "Oh no no! I don't mean it like that. I didn't mean to make it seem like I'm doing it just because I feel bad for you." Kokoro sighed and said, "Really, what you're trying to do is very generous of you, but you really don't have to ditch your friends and sit here with me if you don't want to." Orihime was so surprised, but even she could see right through it. "You must care a lot if you feel that way, Kokoro. Hirako-san was wrong after all. You really do have a heart!" She stated cheerfully at the last part. Kokoro just stared at her sort of surprised she would say something like that. "Well of course I have a heart. I'm only human right." She said as if what Orihime said was pretty dumb. Orihime sat down across from her and giggled nervously now. "Ahaha silly me. I should have known better." She then pulled out her bento box which had rice with red bean paste, some banana slices, and topped with honey and graham bear crackers. Kokoro couldn't help but give a sort of disgusted look towards the bento box of death and asked, "Um..Whatcha got there?" Orihime gave a sweet smile and said, "It's my own recipe for dessert rice."

"I see that...Is this really how you eat?" Kokoro asked with a seriously concerned look in her eyes, because she knew if this was how Orihime ate on a regular basis, then she'd die from malnutrition at any given time. "Yeah, why?" Mommy Mode now kicked into high gear, Kokoro got on her knees and begged, "Please let me teach you how to cook real food!" She didn't mean for it to sound insulting. She was just seriously concerned. Orihime was surprised by this but it wasn't the first time someone insulted her cooking, so she wasn't really bothered by it. "Uhh ok." Kokoro smiled at this and said, "Great! Lessons will start this Saturday. It will have to be late since I sort of have a day job, will that be ok?" Orihime just nodded smiling. She now understood that Kokoro was a kind person after all. She just needed to warm up to people. "In the mean time, you can have the rest of my lunch. Just, please, don't eat this crap." Kokoro said handing her what was left from her bento box. She only ate some of the rice in it anyways. In Kokoro's bento box was some rice, sushi, and even those cute little weenies that look like red octopus. One of the only creative qualities of Kokoro happened to be her cooking. She made her bento box look like an ocean after coloring the rice blue and placing the sushi and the octopus weenies in the sea of rice. Orihime thought it looked amazing and tried some of it. "Oh wow, it tastes like the ocean inside of my mouth! This is really good, Koko-chan!"

"Please don't call me that." Kokoro almost hissed with a stern and annoyed look on her face. Orihime tensed up and kept her mouth shut.

Once the bell had rung, Kokoro was on her way out of school but got lost again. Wandering around the hallways, she stumbled upon Shinji being held against the railing by some carrot-top guy. _Geez, was this dork made to piss everyone around him off or something?_ Kokoro thought to herself but quickly hid to eavesdrop on them.

"Ah c'mon! It's not like Orihime is yer girlfriend, right? I mean, let's face it. Yer socially inept. You and I both know that hotty is never going to give you the time of day, right?" Shinji said chuckling at the last part. Ichigo was pissed by what he said. How dare he talk about Orihime like she's some kind of snack tray that can just be passed around. "You should know better, Hirako!" Shinji just looked away and stuck his tongue out showing of his piercing. So far, it looks like those guys were fighting over Orihime. Good, that means that creep will back off from now on. "Look, I'm not joining you're stupid organization, so you can just leave and get the hell out of my town!" _Organization?_ Kokoro now had to hear more. Was Shinji part of some kind of gang and that's why he's here, to recruit people. Man, this guy's worse than she thought. As Kokoro continued to listen, Shinji then started to sound more serious. "I'm not goin' anywhere. I will keep followin' you until you say yes. And besides, there's no escapin' it. Once the symptoms start to show, it's already too late. You either except it and join us, or it will eventually take over and consume you." This was truly frightening. Kokoro didn't expect anything like this. Whatever they were talking about, she wanted no part of it.

Unfortunately, Kokoro sneezed just as she was about to sneak away. She was only human, she had no control over it. Ichigo stopped and turned to look in the direction that sneeze came from. "Hey! Who's there!" He called out calmly. Kokoro wanted no part in this no matter what, so instead of coming out clean, she took off running. Ichigo heard the pattering and yelled, "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Ichigo then ran over to where Kokoro was hiding, but she was already gone. "Damn it! Someone was eavesdropping!" Ichigo said pissed off. He didn't want Orihime and the others to know. He had to find the culprit before Orihime and the others find out about Shinji and the Visoreds. He didn't want to worry them, especially not at a time like this. Shinji just stood there with a serious look on his face. So, someone was spying on them, huh? He stood up and straightened himself out as he approached Ichigo and said, "Think about it, alright? And leave this ta me." He then looked down and noticed some blue speck. _The hell is this?_ He thought to himself. He just sprinkled it off of his fingers noticing how sticky they were and headed out waving good-bye to Ichigo without even facing him.

Returning from school after finding the exit, Kokoro had finally made it to the Urahara shop and just in time to catch Jinta in the act of abusing Ururu again. Kokoro just had an annoyed look as she sighed, picked up a broom, and bopped Jinta on the top of his head with the stick end of it leaving a bump on his head. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Jinta yelled in both rage and pain. "That's for misbehaving and abusing Ururu again. How many times do I have to tell you to leave her be." Kokoro said to him sternly.

"Well she started it!"

"Oh really? Care to explain?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you, you Old Crone!"

Immediately, Kokoro grabbed Jinta by the collar of his shirt and yelled, "TAKE THAT BACK, YOU BRAT!" The argument had continued until Kisuke stepped in, held his hands as fists, and bopped both of them on the head at the same time causing them to yell, "OW!" at the same time. Kisuke then pulled out his fan and stated in a serious but relaxed tone, "Settle down, you two. You'll scare the customers away." They both hmphed at the same time as they looked away from each other. Kisuke couldn't help but laugh at this. Despite the fact they don't like each other, they both acted like brother and sister. This store had always been like a family. Yoruichi would be the Mommy, he would be the Daddy, Tessai would be the Uncle, and the kids where like his own kids, including Kokoro. Kisuke watched as Kokoro tended to Ururu. She always did have that Mommy complex about her. Yeah, things were fine just the way they were.

Like all other week nights of school, Kisuke had always invited Kokoro to join him and the others for dinner. It was like a picturesque family moment. "So, how's your new school?" Kisuke asked Kokoro. "Meh." was her only reply.

"Meh? Did something happen?"

"Nah, just the usual school drama. You know how it is, right?" She in turn asked him. Kisuke only chuckled at this and said, "No one's giving you any trouble, are they?" Kokoro at that point thought of one person who would be suited as an answer for this question, Hirako Shinji. "Just some dork, but it's no biggy." She said plainly. Kisuke put down his fan, now his Daddy Mode in high gear. "Do you by any chance know the name of this dork?" He said in a dark tone as he began to crack his knuckles. Kokoro narrowed her eyes at him and muttered, "Geez, I just said it was no big deal..." Yoruichi laughed out loud at this and placed her hand on Kisuke's shoulder. "Relax, Kisuke. If Kokoro says she can handle it, then let her handle it." Finally, some common sense around here. "But here's some advice for ya?" She then leaned over the table and whispered out loud, "If guys are picking on girls, it's only because they think they're cute." That only brought back Kisuke's rage ten times more. Now even Yoruichi and Kokoro were getting nervous by this.

"Name! Now!"

"C-CALM DOWN! I CAN HANDLE IT, HONEST!"

"Kisuke, relax." Tessai said as he placed his hand on Kisuke's other shoulder. Kokoro sighed now relieved. "Let me handle it!" Tessai said in a triumphant tone and soon washed away all hope Kokoro had for a peaceful dinner. _Geez, all this over some dork? Maybe I should have ate at home instead. _Kokoro thought to herself as she face-palmed herself.

Once dinner was over, Kokoro waved good-bye to everyone at the shop as she headed home on her own. Luckily, there was no way she could get lost. She had gone down this path almost all of her life, but just as she finally made it to the street, there was a crowd of people. What are the odds? It looks like they were watching some kind of live TV Program, and right in the middle of the street leading to her apartment. Damn, looks like she'll have to find some other way home. After what seemed like hours of walking, she had finally admitted to herself, "Great...I'm lost..." She looked around to find a street sign to at least find out where she was. Wandering around, she saw the forest and finally remembered this part of town. This was where she went trick-or-treating with Kisuke and Yoruichi all those years ago. The same place where she was nearly attacked by some monster, and the same place where she met the man in the mask. Kokoro, now letting her curiosity get the best of her, decided to head towards the forest, but she only stayed a few distance from the perimeter, remembering what happened the last time. She was going to try to play it safe, but even she should know better, for curiosity always did kill the cat.

Before Kokoro knew it, there was that strong energy again. It overpowered her like before, bringing her down to her knees in shock and terror. Kokoro looked up to see a monster standing before her. It was missing an arm, just like the one before... Oh God... It WAS that same monster from before! _Do something, Kokoro! If you don't, then it's all over! MOVE!_, Kokoro screamed in her head trying to get back up so that she could get away. The monster held its hand back the same way as before, only using its other hand since that's all it's got now. Kokoro once again had found herself bracing for the worst to come, but then, nothing happened. Kokoro slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see a man standing in between her and the monster. As she got a better look, she realized... It was him! "The man in the mask..." She said out loud without thinking.

Looks like she remembered after all, but now was not the time to reminisce about the good old days. He returned his focus on the hollow in front of him and lunged into the air, but this time, the hollow knew better. Having lost an arm had brought it many years of experience as it dodged its masked opponent's slice this time, not planning to lose another arm. Perhaps it should take his arm, just so that they were even. Claws then sprouted from the creature's finger tips as it aimed them towards the masked man's arm, but then something happened. The man in the mask was suddenly pushed out of the way and instead, Kokoro was the one who took the hit. Its claws had sliced deep into her side. She was losing a lot of blood. The man in the mask did not expect this. He made a move while in mid-air so that he could catch her before the both fell to the ground. He landed on one foot and one knee as he set her down on the grass. "Wait here, and don't die on me..." There was more to it but it was all fuzzy to her at the time. Kokoro was becoming disoriented from the loss of blood. The man in the mask knew that he had to do this quick, so he decided not to hold back, and shot a cero at the hollow, defeating it once and for all.

Once it was finally over, the masked man picked up Kokoro bridal style and rushed her to the nearest hospital. "Th...Thank...you..." Kokoro said weakly before passing out. The man in the mask, now completely tense by this, finally made it to a hospital and left her in the hands of the paramedic. Although, he almost didn't want to let her go. Ghosts from the past began to haunt him as he remembered that awful day...the day he had lost everything...

**To Be Continued...**


	2. I See No Evil, I Hear No Evil

**Chapter 2: I See No Evil, I Hear No Evil**

It was Friday and the first thing Kokoro did after being released from the hospital was head for school. She didn't care if she was in any kind of pain. She needed to study. Once she found the school building, she got lost in the hallways again. Luckily she wasn't so totally lost now that she was a bit more familiar with the place. Orihime noticed her and waved, "Good morning, Akiyama-chan!" Kokoro narrowed her eyes at her giving her a sort of telekinetic signal. Orihime tensed up and brought down her hand slowly as she said, "Let me guess, I can't call you that either?" Kokoro just shook her head. "Then... just Kokoro?" Kokoro nodded in response to this. Orihime then looked at the time and said, "Oh no!" She then grabbed Kokoro's hand and yelled, "We better get to class or we'll be late!"

"Hey! Let go!" Kokoro yelled not wanting to be dragged off, even if it was towards the classroom for a good reason. Kokoro winced from the stinging pain she was feeling in her right side while her right arm was the arm being stretched out. That was where she was injured that night, but Kokoro couldn't worry about that right now. She had to get to class, damn it!

Once they made it, "Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted while holding Kokoro's arm in the air instead of her own. Kokoro gasped but tried to hide the pain she was feeling. "Uh is she ok?" Ichigo asked noticing the painful look on Kokoro's face. Orihime blinked a few times not noticing it. Suddenly you can hear from the hallways a guy screaming, "KOOOOOOKOOOOROOOO!" Soon enough, Keigo was gripping Kokoro's shoulder shaking her like a mad man with tears in his eyes as he was yelling, "AREYOUOK?!IHEARDABOUTWHATHAPPENEDLASTNIGHT?!WHYAR EYOUHERE?!YOUSHOULDBERESTING!" Kokoro was now getting sick from being shook back and forth. "Please...Stop...It hurts..." Kokoro said in a dazed and disoriented tone. "Uh, Keigo I don't think it's a good idea to be shaking her like that." Orihime warned him nervously as she watched Keigo shake Kokoro violently like a bobble-head. It took Ichigo's punch to Keigo's jaw to snap Keigo out of his madness. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR, ICHIGO?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS?!" Ichigo then pointed down next to him and Keigo had a confused look for a moment but then gawked in terror realizing what he had down. Kokoro was laying on the ground looking like a rag doll that had fallen off of the toy shelf as she twitched an arm or a leg every so often.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Koko-chan!" Keigo cried but that was enough to bring Kokoro back on her feet. It seemed like a joyous moment, until the dark aurora from yesterday appeared once again as she yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING KOKO-CHAN?!" Keigo coward away like a scared puppy.

"Huh? Did ya just come back from the hospital already? Shouldn't ya be in bed or somethin'?" Kokoro immediately snapped out of her fit of rage and gave Shinji a confused look. "How did you know I was in the hospital?" Kokoro asked now starting to become suspicious.

"It's no secret. Rumor has it ya got roughed up pretty badly by some gang last night. Ya really shouldn't be walkin' the streets at night, ya know?"

"Thank you for your concern, but I can manage." Kokoro said the first part sarcastically, but now she understood what Keigo was freaking out about earlier. He was worried too, but why? She's fine, there was nothing to worry about. As far as she was concerned, it was like none of it had ever happened. Still, she couldn't stop thinking about the man in the mask. Once again, he had saved her life. She owed him big time.

Seizing the opportunity, Shinji pulled Kokoro into a hug with her face against his chest while his arms were wrapped around her head. "D'aww! Koko's so cute when she day dreams!" Kokoro immediately snapped out of her thoughts and started flailing her arms around as her cries were being muffled by Shinji's chest. "CUT IT OUT! I CAN'T BREATH!" Where her muffled cries. "Hey! Stop smothering her! She just got out of the hospital! You're killing her!" Keigo yelled more enraged by the fact Shinji had his arms around his precious Koko-chan.

"Are you crazy?! Why would I wanna kill Hot Koko?!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT?!"

"Asano! Hirako! Akiyama! In your seats, now!" Misato finally called to them as they now realized class has just begun. Well, this is sort of awkward. Once they sat down, Misato handed out sheets of paper to everyone. It was a Pop Quiz. "Ok class, lets see just how much you all know before we begin our school year together. If you pass, great. If not, we'll work on that, Asano." She said targeting Keigo at the last-minute. Keigo tensed up knowing she was on to him and this only made him even more nervous. Once the timer was set, everyone simultaneously picked up their pencils and began their pop quiz. "Done." Both Shinji and Kokoro surprisingly said at the same time. It surprised everyone in the class, including each other. Shinji just grinned and said, "It's like we were made for each other!" Kokoro just plainly said to him, "Dream on." Soon the pop quiz was over and Misato read the grades out loud. "Alright, let's see who passes." As she read over them, it was just as Misato thought. "Asano, you get a D, so you're the only one who doesn't pass." Keigo's jaw was almost touching the ground in shock. If he's doing poorly now, imagine how he would do the rest of the school year?!

Later on during lunch, Kokoro had brought two bento boxes this time. One of them was for Orihime, and of course, it was pink. "Here. Until you learn how to cook properly, eat this for now." Orihime opened it and was amazed. This time, it was like a garden with green onions as the grass, the rice being the earth underneath the grass, flower shaped carrots and tomatoes, broccoli trees, and a little panda cookie laying right in the middle of it. "It's so cute! Thank you!" Orihime chimed and she ate it happily instead of her planned lunch which was sweet bread with wasabi sauce and soy sauce. Kokoro sat down across from her and pulled out her own bento box which was the same meal only her box was red instead of pink. Since they were inside of the classroom during lunch, Keigo couldn't help but notice this scene. "Aw! Look at the love Koko-chan puts in her cooking!" He chimed but immediately got glares from Kokoro for calling her by pet names. Keigo flinched and kept his mouth shut.

"You should have seen what she made yesterday! " Orihime exclaimed to Keigo. "Oh wow really? What did it look like?" Keigo asked excited to know. "It was like an ocean in a bento box! There were octopus weenies, sushi, and the rice was made blue to look like the sea." Suddenly, a thought had stuck Shinji. _Blue rice? Of course, that's what those specks were. _He thought as he looked over to Kokoro with serious eyes while no one was looking. _So, she's the one who was spyin' on me and Ichigo._

When class was over, Kokoro was in the middle of the hallway, lost as always. "Hey, Kokoro!" Orihime shouted as she rushed over to her waving. Once she made it to Kokoro, she stopped for a moment to breathe. She had been all over the school looking for her. Kokoro turned to face Orihime and asked her plainly, "You ok?" Orihime held one hand up as a signal to assure Kokoro she was fine while she was still panting. "I...wanted to ask about tomorrow. Where are you going to teach me how to cook?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Well, it would have to be your house since I want to see how you work in your kitchen."

"Um, ok, but aren't you teaching me how to cook anyways?"

"Of course, but I need to see your skills so far so that I can help you improve on certain things. I'm not going to teach you something if you already know it."

"Oh ahahah, good point. My bad." Orihime laughed nervously, but then she stopped when Kokoro was looking out the window. She looked out the window too to see it was a little boy with a red cap, only he had a chain attached to his chest. A soul? Orihime was surprised and looked at Kokoro then back at the boy who waved at them. Kokoro waved back, and had just proven Orihime's suspicions. "You see him, too, huh?" She asked now a bit serious. Kokoro turned to her with a surprised look. "What do you mean? Of course I can see him? He's just a kid, right?" Kokoro asked sort of confused, or she at least pretended to be. Deep down, she knew that boy was dead. She just couldn't believe it, though. Orihime understood and just smiled softly, "It's alright, Kokoro. You have a gift."

"Maybe I don't want it." Kokoro mumbled as she turned and waved good-bye to Orihime without facing her as she kept walking ahead. "I'll see you tomorrow after work, ok?"

"Um ok, but, Kokoro?"

"What?"

"You're going the wrong way. That exit goes to the gym."

Kokoro quickly stopped, then turned back towards Orihime and pointed towards the direction behind her as if to ask if that was the way out. Orihime nodded smiling and that was enough for Kokoro to understand. "Thanks." She said as she left the building, leaving Orihime all alone. Chad appeared out of no where and asked Orihime, "She can see them, too?" Orihime turned to Chad with a serious but calm look and nodded. "She doesn't seem to want to, though. I guess she just wants to be normal like everyone else." Orihime said with a concerned tone. Chad looked ahead and said, "Yeah, I can see that."

On her way to work, Kokoro noticed a couple of guys leaning on the side of the wall. Right away, she could tell they were from a gang so she walked ahead ignoring their presence, but they didn't ignore hers. Kokoro could suddenly feel that she was being followed. "We're ya goin', Sweetheart?" One of them sneered as he stood in her path smirking. "I'm going to work, so if you'd please step off, then I'll just be on my way." Kokoro said plainly. The other guy placed his hand on her shoulders and said, "Hey, Babe, I've got a job for ya." Now they were both snickering but Kokoro simply said, "No thanks." As she brushed off his hand and continued ahead. This irritated him so he grabbed her arm with a vice grip. Kokoro glared about ready to throw a punch at him but then felt her body tense up in pain. _Damn it! It must be my injuries_, she yelled in her thoughts. She fell to one knee trembling in a slight stinging pain. The guy holding her arm smirked seeing she was at a severe disadvantage.

"I've got you now." He said before his head was suddenly bashed into the other guy's head. Kokoro was surprised and looked up to see a familiar face from school. "Ichigo?" She asked. Ichigo looked down and held his hand out to her. "So, the rumors were true. Are you ok?" Kokoro refused his hand by getting up on her own. "I can manage." Was her answer, as always. Ichigo could see that Kokoro was the self-reliant type. That's good. "So, where you heading?" He asked her.

"Urahara's shop. I work there."

"Are you serious? You're obviously not fully healed yet!"

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine."

"Oh really? Then why did you fall to the ground like that?"

Kokoro could see he wasn't giving her much option. He prefered her to be home resting instead of going to work. Why does he care, anyways? It's not like they're friends or anything. Kokoro just sighed and said, "Fine, I'll go home, I guess I'll just have to call my boss and tell him I can't come today, geez." Kokoro then turned to walk away but then Ichigo stopped her by saying, "Wait! I know you can see them." Kokoro froze look a statue, her hair now hanging over her eyes casting a shadow to hide them. "Look, I know it's scary, but you don't need to be scared." Kokoro just stood there and muttered in a serious tone, "I don't like change." She then walked home on her own.

Ichigo just stood there watching her leave. He didn't try to stop her though. From what Orihime had told him, it seemed that Kokoro just wanted a normal life. So did he, but that was a long time ago. Now his life has been changed forever and there's no going back. He just hoped that one day Kokoro would accept it just like he did.

* * *

**Saturday**

Kokoro was in that same dark forest, alone and afraid. _Where am I? How did I get here?_ Thoughts of fear ran through her head as she looked around listening to the rustling in the bushes and tree branches all around her. It was though as if she was surrounded by the very creatures of darkness themselves. Suddenly a bush began to rustle. Kokoro's eyes where wide with fear and confusion as she watched the violent trembles of the bush before her, but then the rustling stopped. Kokoro sighed in relief, but suddenly, a skeleton like creature wearing marigolds around the top of its skull in the form of a headband and long claw-like fingers was behind her. It screamed as it grabbed Kokoro, causing her to scream herself awake from her nightmare. She looked around for a moment but then sighed in relief. _It was just a dream_, she assured herself as she got up and saw it was Saturday. Her cell phone then rang and she picked it up. _That's odd, I don't recognize this number..._

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Shinji."

"How did you get this number?" Kokoro asked annoyed by his voice alone.

"Orihime gave it to me when I asked her for it. I didn't know you were inta girls, Koko-yuri."

"I'm not! And stop calling me pet names!"

"Hehe, glad to see there's still hope for me yet."

"Ok, seriously, if this is what you're calling me for then I'm just going to hang up now."

"We need to talk... about Thursday." Kokoro had paused for a moment now confused by what he meant, and the way he said it... He sounded so serious.

"What about Thursday?"

"I think it's best we talk about this face to face. Meet me at the local mall at the food court. See ya then." He then hung up. Kokoro didn't like the sound of this. She then got dressed into a grey T-shirt with a white undershirt with sleeves reaching to her elbows while her grey shirt was loose and baggy. She even wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers as she headed out to the mall. She had also brought money with her, for she planned to buy groceries later for when she gives cooking lessons to Orihime. Hopefully there was a supermarket inside of this mall.

Shinji had been waiting almost all day. He was dressed in his orange blouse, dull purple tie, black sleeks and he was also wearing his signature worker cap. _Where the hell is she?_ He thought to himself checking his cell phone every so often for the time. He finally decided to eat without her and groaned because his food was cold now. He then sighed seeing that she stood him up and decided to leave the mall. She must have realized what he wanted to talk to her about and assumed she was in some kind of trouble. He was just going to clarify that no one could know about what she just heard. Although, he might threaten her into silence as well, but it wasn't like he was going to hurt her on the spot. On his way out of the mall, he saw the horizon signalling that it was almost night time, but then he caught her in his sights across the street. She had that lost look in her eyes. "Hey you! Are ya lost or somethin'?" He called out to her. Kokoro immediately turned and saw him standing right there.

"I thought you were going to be waiting in the food court."

"I was, for like the entire day! My food got cold because of you!"

"Not my problem."

This ticked off Shinji as he held his hands out wanting to strangle her. He then saw the way she dressed and tried to hold back his snickers, but it was impossible. "Pfftt! Are you sure you're not a lesbo, Koko-yuri-chan?!" Kokoro glared at him and yelled, "OF COURSE I'M NOT A LESBIAN AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Then why do ya dress like a man?"

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?"

"Don't worry, Koko-yuri-chan! I won't judge ya if ya are. In fact, we should totally go club-crawling together and pick up some hot chicks. You can be my wing man!" He said placing an arm around her shoulder while holding a thumbs up. Kokoro pulled his arm off of her and said in anger, "If this is why you called me out here then I'll just be on my way." Just as she was about to leave, Shinji stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're right, we still need to have that little chat we had planned." He said in his serious tone. Kokoro shrugged his hand off of her shoulder and blinked for a moment. This was definitely a side of him she hasn't seen before. Plus, judging by the way he was dressed, he didn't seem like so much of a dork anymore. Kokoro then walked towards the mall and said, "I have to do some grocery shopping. If you want you can tag along." Shinji watched as she walked ahead and just smiled as he followed. She was pretty mature for someone her age. She also seemed self-reliant. Too bad there aren't enough people like her in this world, and his comrades would be a good example of what he meant by that.

Back in the mall, inside of a supermarket they had, Kokoro grabbed a basket and walked with Shinji down a couple of aisles looking for specific ingredients on her list. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Kokoro asked her while she was grabbing some ingredients such as amakuchi, chukara, karakuchi, and many more. "What are ya plannin' to make with this stuff?" Shinji asked kinda curious. "Karē-Pan." Was all she said.

"Anyways... I know it was you who was spyin' on me and Ichigo. How much did ya hear?"

"Enough."

Shinji chuckled a bit at this. "Aren't ya afraid of bein' caught red-handed? I mean, c'mon, ya did hear some very incriminatin' stuff."

"We're in a public place. If you tried anything, you won't get away with it." She plainly said trying to reach for the Kewpie jar. It was so high up she could barely reach it. Kokoro got on the tip of her toes trying to reach for it. Just as she felt her finger tips lightly tap the Kewpie jar, someone had taken it right out of her reach. She looked behind and saw it was Shinji. "Ya know, ya could have just asked, right?" He said waving the Kewpie jar lightly. Kokoro just narrowed her eyes towards him and said, "I could have gotten it, myself."

"Sure ya could've. Ya don't need to be ashamed to ask for help once in a while."

Kokoro only stood there now and sighed. She then went to grab the Kewpie jar from him but then he held it up in the air and said, "Nah ah ah. Yer goin' to have ta ask for it, first." This annoyed Kokoro to no end.

"I thought you were helping me?"

"But I thought ya never asked for any help?"

"I didn't!"

"Then I guess ya won't be needin' this then." He said about to place the Kewpie jar back in its place, but then felt his arm being restricted from doing so. He looked and saw that Kokoro was tugging on the sleeve of his blouse to keep him from returning the Kewpie jar to its place. She just stood there for a moment until she finally asked in something but mumbling it so he couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Can ya repeat whatever ya just said a little louder?"

"May I please have the Kewpie Jar?!" She almost yelled in an irritated tone. This was so embarrassing for Kokoro because she never had to rely on anyone before. To her, having to ask for help seemed like something only a weak person would do. Shinji just smiled and handed it to her. "Of course ya may. I'm surprised to hear ya say 'May I'. Figured ya'd be rude about it." Kokoro snatched the Kewpie jar from his hands and put it in the basket then continued to wander down the aisle for more ingredients. Shinji watched from behind and followed.

_Back to the topic at hand_, he supposed. "Can I trust ya won't be tellin' anyone about that little chat ya overheard?"

"Look, Shinji, I don't care if you're in our school only to recruit people to some gang you're working in. Just leave me out of it, ok?"

Shinji paused for a moment surprised by her answer. _She thinks I'm a gang member... _"Pfftt HAHAHAHA!" Shinji laughed so hard even random strangers began to stare at him like something was wrong with him. "What's so funny about being in a gang?" Kokoro asked plainly like it was no big deal. Shinji finally sighed to calm down then placed his hand on Kokoro's head, messing up her hand as he rubbed it. "Yer all right." He said. "Hey!" Kokoro whined as she pulled his hand off of her head and tried to fix her hair.

"Finally, somethin' that proves yer a girl."

"Shut up!"

In a neighborhood, Kokoro was wandering around heading to Orihime's place. Shinji tagged along whether she wanted him to or not. Kokoro couldn't believe that he even planned to annoy her on week ends. "Are ya sure ya know where Orihime lives?" He asked her with doubt in his speech. After that trip to the mall, he learned right away that her sense of direction sucked to say the least. Seeing that lost look in her eyes and how she was ignoring him, he sighed and pulled out his phone from his back pocket.

"Yeah, Hi. It's Shinji, is Inoue Orihime there?"

_"Um, this is Orihime, Hirako-san."_

"Oh, my bad. Hey, I'm here with Koko-yuri-chan and she and I are on our way to that cookin' class you two had planned." Kokoro tried to hold in the anger she was feeling right now only because she didn't want to be rude and interrupt a call. Plus, she didn't want Shinji to know she was listening in on them.

_"Oh, really? I didn't know Akiyama-chan invited you to join us."_

"That's because I didn't!" Kokoro finally snapped in the middle eavesdropping on them. Shinji chuckled at this the began rubbing her head again and messing up her hair while he continued the conversation.

"Hey! Quit it!" Kokoro yelled pulling his hand off of her hair and straightened it out again.

"Anyways, we're kinda lost and we're wonderin' if you could give us directions to yer place."

He listened and nodded with an "mhm" to everything she said and finally said, "Ok, thanks, see ya soon." He then hung up and grabbed the collar of Kokoro's shirt dragging her to the right as he said to her, "C'mon." Kokoro glared and yelled in protest, "Hey! Let go, you Creep! I can walk on my own!" but Shinji wouldn't give.

Preparing the kitchen for her lesson, Orihime heard the doorbell ring and was excited to see they had found their way. When she opened the door, she couldn't help but give a sweat drop to the sight. Shinji was just standing acting suave and calm while Kokoro looked embarrassed and exhausted at the same time. "Uh, hey! You finally made it! Please come in, eheheh." She said laughing nervously in the end. Shinji walked in while Kokoro just stumbled in like the walking dead. "Are you alright, Kokoro?" Orihime whispered asking her because she was now concerned. "He dragged me...all the way here...how would you think I feel..." Kokoro said in an irritated yet tired tone. Orihime was shocked and looked at Shinji who made himself at home by sitting in the kotatsu table in the living room. "That bastard's gonna pay..." Kokoro muttered to herself, but then a light bulb lit up on top of her head as she smirked evilly at the dish she had planned just for Shinji.

In the kitchen, Kokoro observed everything. "Good, so far you have everything needed to cook. Now, let's see how good you are at preparing." She said observantly and handed her the ground beef. "Cut them into cubes." She ordered and watched. It looks like so far Orihime was good with cutting. She handed her some vegetables as well to cut while she did a separate batch of her own, and one extra. After all the ingredients were prepared, Kokoro taught Orihime how to prepare the dough. Finally, it was time to wrap them in the dough and deep fry them. Once they were ready, Kokoro helped Orihime put them all on a plate in an organized fashion. The big plate had Orihime's batch of Karē-Pan, the medium plate had Kokoro's batch, and then their was a small plate with just one Karē-Pan. "Why did you make a third one, Kokoro?" Orihime asked curiously. Kokoro didn't answer as they headed to the living room and joined Shinji at the Kotatsu table.

Shinji couldn't help but sniff the air while he waited. Whatever they were making, it smelled really good. "Finally, I was droolin' just waitin' for ya to finish." Shinji said comically. Orihime giggled and asked, "So which should we try first?"

"Yours in case we need mine to make it better." Kokoro said plainly.

"Ouch, Koko-yuri-chan, give the girl some credit. You haven't even tried hers yet."

"Stop calling me that!" Kokoro yelled.

They all tried Orihime's first. Kokoro chewed on it for a moment to observe the flavor then narrowed her eyes.

"Orihime."

"Yes?"

"Did you sneak in some chocolate while I wasn't looking?" Orihime gulped and said, "I'm sorry. It's just that I thought it would give the Curry a little more flavor." She apologized nervously but Kokoro swallowed and said, "Calm down, cocoa beans are actually one of the ingredients that can be used in curry, so you're off the hook. Besides, this is pretty good." She smiled in the end reassuringly towards Orihime and this made Orihime smile happy that she succeeded. Shinji tried it as well and agreed. This was really good, but he was curious about how Kokoro's would taste like. As he tried to sneak a bite, Kokoro smacked his hand and said, "Paws off! Besides..." She then smiled cheerfully and held the small plate towards him. "I made a special one just for you!" She said cheerfully. This surprised both Shinji and Orihime. Shinji smirked at this and cupped her face. "Well, ain't that sweet of ya, Hot Koko." Now Kokoro was more than happy enough to make this special dish just for him. She pulled his hand out from under her chin and said in a cheery yet annoyed tone, "Don't push your luck just yet." Shinji chuckled and took a bite out of the special Karē-Pan Kokoro made for him. _Mmm, this is really..._"GAHHH!" He yelled with a flustered face looking like he was about to breathe fire. Orihime gasped in shock while Kokoro was hiding in the dark corner of the room giggling. "WATER! WATER!" Shinji cried out and Orihime rushed to the kitchen then came rushing back with a glass of water but tripped and accidentally splashed Shinji's face. Kokoro couldn't take it anymore. She burst into laughter after witnessing such a golden moment.

"Ah man! I love it when crap lines up together like that!" She said in between her hysterical laughs.

"YA MEAN YA HAD THIS PLANNED ALL ALONG?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN THAT CURRY?!" Shinji yelled enraged by the sudden betrayal. He should've seen Kokoro's cutesy act as nothing more than an act. Kokoro snickered to herself and said, "Oh, I just added the regular ingredients, although I might have added extra karakuchi."

"YOU WHAT?!" Shinji yelled in shock. That's the hottest one and she claimed to have put extra doses of it in his curry?! Still, seeing Kokoro laugh like that, it was the first time he had ever seen her so happy about anything. So he let her have this one. He then snagged one of Kokoro's real Karē-Pan while she was trying to calm down from laughing. Then took a bite and was surprised. This was really good. "This is really good." He told her and Kokoro said, "It should be. I made it, myself." Shinji snickered at her cockiness, whether it was intentional or not.

Once dinner was over, Kokoro only took a few of both Orihime's and her own Karē-Pan. As for the special one made for Shinji, he threw it out while no one was looking. He was never really a spicy food lover, and that thing was just ungodly. Now that they were on their own,

"So...still wanna go pick up some hotties, Koko-yuri-chan?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! I'M NOT A LESBIAN!"

"...Does that make ya available?"

"NO WAY!"

* * *

**Sunday**

Kokoro finally returned to the shop on Sunday. She missed working there and she had missed the company of Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu, and maybe even Jinta. She wouldn't admit it to them though. She felt it wasn't important to tell them. "Kokoro, I'd like to have a word with you." Kisuke said inviting her inside to have tea with him, Tessai, and Yoruichi. As she joined them at the table and drank some tea, there was an awkward silence in the room for a moment. Kokoro just continued drinking her tea. Finally, Yoruichi was the one who broke the ice when she randomly asked proudly, "So, rumor has it you went on a date yesterday!" Immediately Kokoro started spewing her drink while still holding the cup to her face. Tessai handed her some napkins to clean her face. She plainly thanked him and cleaned her face.

"Is it true?" Yoruichi asked almost excited to hear the gossip. "Did you really go on a date yesterday?"

"No way! Yes I hung out with that dork but it wasn't anything like that!"

"Dork?" Yoruichi then gasped in excitement and asked, "You mean that same dork you told us about on Thursday?!" Now Kisuke starting spewing his drink in the same way Kokoro did. Tessai also offered him a napkin. "Thank you." Kisuke said before cleaning his face then began cracking his knuckles with intense anger in his eyes. "You still haven't given me a name, Kokoro."

"I already told you. I can handle it!"

"Then start handling it to the point where he never bothers you again, or I will find his name. One way or the other, I will find him." He said in a cold and sinister tone. Tessai even agreed to help out. Things have just gotten weird ever since her first day of school, and she was never one for change. "So, is this what you wanted to talk about?" Kokoro asked a bit curious about why she was back here in the first place. Yoruichi turned to Kisuke, and he sighed picking up his fan as he hid his face behind it. "We also heard that you can see spirits, am I right?" Kokoro's heart had almost ached from hearing this. Of all the people to bring something like that up, why did it have to be her own boss, the very first person she opened up to. She held her arms close to her chest as she looked down and muttered in a serious yet sad tone, "Don't tell me you actually believe in that nonsense." Kisuke sighed and turned to Yoruichi. Yoruichi understood and said, "Kokoro, you can't ignore it forever. I know this must be scary for you, but you're going to have to accept it sooner or later."

"Accept what?" Kokoro muttered before she finally snapped. Her eyes were watering as she slammed her hands on the table and yelled, "There is nothing to accept! As far as I'm concerned, everything is just fine the way it is! Why must it all go away?! WHY DOES IT ALL HAVE TO CHANGE?!" Suddenly, Kokoro could feel her body tense up again as she gasped and fell to her knees coughing. Yoruichi rushed over to Kokoro, patting her back to try and calm her down. Kisuke was surprised by her outburst and was saddened by it as well. He ordered Tessai to get a glass of water for her. They gave each other a serious look before Tessai did as he was told. "Here, drink this." Tessai told Kokoro as she took the glass and finally calmed down at least a little bit. "You ok, Kokoro? If you're still recovering from your injuries then you should just stay home for the day." Yoruichi asked her a bit concerned. Believe it or not, even she considered this shop as a family. "I can manage." Kokoro said as she got up almost shaking from her nerves being shot. Kisuke didn't like the looks of this. "Kokoro, what really happened to you that night?" He asked her seriously. Kokoro looked back at him for a moment then turned and said, "I apologize for my outburst. I'll see you all tomorrow." She then left shop and returned home. Kisuke turned to the glass of water then picked it up. He observed it for a moment.

"Kisuke..."

"What is it?"

"Do you really think it's a good idea to just let her walk out of here like that? She might get sick again or worse."

Kisuke continued to inspect the glass of water and said to Yoruichi, "I'm sure she'll be fine for now." He then turned to Tessai as they exchanged serious gazes. They both knew... Something was wrong.


	3. The Fugitives Have Returned

**Chapter 3: The Fugitives Have Returned**

The Autumn season had finally arrived. Everyone in class were all dressed in their Autumn uniform and everyone was in class learning about Autumn traditions from foreign countries. Some of the main topics were Halloween from The United States, and even Day of the Dead, from Mexico. They all seemed like very interesting subjects, but Kokoro had only one thing in mind.

"Hey did you here?! The Fugitives are coming to play at Karakura High for the Autumn Festival!"

"No way! That's awesome! Do you think we could get autographs from them?!"

"Oh wow! I would so love to meet Death-sama! He's sooo hot!"

Immediately, Kokoro narrowed her eyes towards the girl talking about Death like that. It frightened the fan girl as she backed a way a bit from her, then turned to her group of friends for protection. "Well now, I'd never peg ya to be the type who'd be crazy for musicians?" Shinji commented in a teasing way. Kokoro turned her glares towards him and said, "I'm not. I just don't like hearing about people go crazy over some ridiculous band." One of the girls in the group gasped and marched towards Kokoro's desk as she hissed, "You take that back!" It was none other than Kunieda Ryō, self-proclaimed #1 fan of Death, the lead singer of _The Fugitives_.

"What's the big deal? Just because you like something doesn't mean you should cram it down other people's throats." Kokoro stated annoyed by this girl. She hated it when people would go crazy over _The Fugitives_, especially over Death. "What do have you got against them, huh? Does their sweet hardcore melody not make any sense to you?" Ryō asked almost as if she was demanding for an explanation. It was actually more of a personal issue for Kokoro, considering... "If she doesn't like somethin' then that's that. I would think ya'd rather not want her to like the same band ya like if ya want yer precious Death-sama all to yerself." Shinji interrupted while leaning on his chair in front of Kokoro's desk. Kokoro did not expect this. Kokoro smiled at this and thought, _Maybe he's not such a dork after all._ Ryō turned her death eyes towards him now and tripped one of the legs on his chair making Shinji fall back and hit the back of his head on Kokoro's desk. Kokoro could only give him a disappointed grin and thought to herself, _I take it back. He's still a dork._ Seriously, what a let-down. Ryō just stuck up her nose as she returned to her desk to eat her lunch.

As Shinji managed to sit up straight, he rubbed the back of his head and groaned, "Man, what a bitch."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, It's nothin' compared to the abuse I ta..." Shinji paused for a moment, stunned by his own ears. He then turned around holding one of Kokoro's hands in his hands as he grinned cheerfully. "Is Koko-chan worried about me?" He asked cheerfully. Kokoro shivered from this and tore her hand away from his. "Don't get your hopes up just yet! Anyone would be concerned if someone hits their head that hard. It could lead to trouble like a concussion or something!" Kokoro yelled. She didn't want didn't want Shinji to get the wrong idea, but knowing this creep, it was bound to happen. Shinji leaned over her desk and wrapped his arms around her rubbing his cheek up against hers.

"Aww, Koko-chan's concerned for me!"

"Let go of me, you creep! I'm trying to eat my lunch here?!"

Today her bento box looked like a scene from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Most of it was just rice and nori, although the small pumpkins were carrots sliced to look that way, the big moon in the nori sky behind the nori hill was a slice of squash and Jack Skellington was just more rice and nori. "Very festive, aren't ya?" Shinji asked gazing down at her bento box. Kokoro just shrugged and said, "It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing, really." Orihime rushed over to Kokoro's desk greeting them both and sat down with her and Shinji after he pulled his chair over to sit across from Kokoro. Orihime then pulled out her own bento box and showed it to Kokoro. "What do you think?" Orihime asked excited to see if Kokoro approved or not. Kokoro inspected the lunch for a few minutes, making Orihime really nervous. Kokoro also ate some of her own while staring at Orihime's for any mishaps. Her bento box was made to look like a witch's face. The soba noodles where her hair, her eyes were each half a slice of a hard-bowled egg, her lips were sun-dried tomatoes, her head was rice, and her nose was a baby pickle. Kokoro kept looking at it until finally, "Not bad. Nice touch with the baby pickle." Orihime cheered in excitement and hugged Kokoro pressing her face against her boobs.

"Thank you so much, Kokoro!"

"ORIHIME! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Kokoro yelled between Orihime's melons as her screams were being muffled by them. She flailed her arms freaking out because she was literally suffocating between Orihime's breasts. Some of the guys were flustered by this scene. Even Shinji and Keigo's noses began to spurt out blood and their faces were almost just as red, however, there was one who did not approve of this. Grabbing the back of her collar, Kokoro was finally able to breathe. She began panting for a moment and then looked up with her head upside down. That was when her eyes had met the glasses of one very enraged red-head. "How dare you bury your face into Orihime's pure pillows of love!" The girl hissed towards Kokoro while cracking her knuckles in one hand. Kokoro was irritated that this girl assumed that she did it on purpose.

"It's not like that at all. Orihime got so excited when I complimented her cooking that she hugged me without even realizing that I was suffocating in her boobs."

"How dare you talk about Orihime as if she were giving it all away for free?!"

"What?! Hold on! Now you're just twisting what I said! I don't even swing that way!" Kokoro yelled in her own defense. Suddenly a foot was planted right on Chizuru's cheek and sent her flying across the room twirling in mid-air until finally her face crashed into a wall. She then landed on the ground face down and with her butt up in the air. Kokoro looked over to Chizuru with a surprised look on her face. She then turned to the other side of the room and saw that a girl with black spiky hair was the one responsible for it. "Arisawa-chan." Orihime just said facing the girl. It was her best friend, Tatsuki. Tatsuki then narrowed her eyes at Kokoro, and then towards Orihime.

"Is this girl giving you trouble, Orihime?"

"Oh no no! This is Kokoro, the one who helped me improve my cooking skills." Orihime explained. Kokoro just looked up at Tatsuki still leaning back on her chair. Tatsuki gave her a serious look for a moment then smirked, "Good, someone had to." She then returned to her seat and back to her lunch. "That was weird..." Kokoro said to herself as sat up straight in her seat. Finally, Kokoro's attention was caught by Shinji's snickering. "What's so funny?" She asked him with her eyes targetting him. Shinji just stopped laughing and rubbed her head messing up her hair, "You are, Koko-yuri-chan!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Oh. My. God!" Everyone turned to Ryō who had this shocked look on her face. She then pointed to Kokoro and yelled, "YOU'RE RELATED TO AKIYAMA AKITO?!" Kokoro's eyes widened as soon as she said that. _Oh God... Not this again!_ She yelled in her thoughts.

"Who?" Michiru asked now curious about who that is.

"Are you serious?! Akiyama Akito is Death-sama! He's the lead singer in The Fugitives!" Ryō shouted to Michiru. Now even Mahana became interested in this conversation and began to interrogate Kokoro.

"Is it true?! Are you really related to him! Is he your cousin, or your big brother?"

"He's... actually my father..." Kokoro answered feeling really uncomfortable with all of this. The girls gasped in shock and began asking more personal questions but Kokoro didn't want to answer any of them. She felt like she was drowning and there was no way out. This is one of the reasons why she hardly opens up to anyone. Most people don't really care about her. They just wanted to be with her because they think that they can use her to get to her father. Other than that, she and her father were never close anyways. He was always on his gigs while she was home alone practically raising herself.

Shinji noticed the look in her eyes as the three girls began crowding her and asking her random questions about her father. Even the fact that Kokoro had a famous dad caught his attention a bit. Still, it's not fair that her father left Kokoro alone to deal with all the crazed fans. Kokoro couldn't take any more of it, so she got up and took off leaving school a few seconds before the bell had rung. Orihime rushed to go talk to her but the girls got in her way as they chased after her. Orihime was now really concerned. It was the first time she had ever seen Kokoro's eyes look so sad. Shinji just sat there looking towards the door. "Let it go, Orihime. She probably wouldn't want to talk about it in the first place." Ichigo randomly said to her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Orihime looked up to him with a worried look on her face. _Kokoro..._

* * *

**The Next Day**

As the bell rung, Kokoro was the last person to enter the classroom. Everyone just sat in their desks staring at her with such shock. _What the..?!_, was on everyone's mind. Kokoro just sat in her desk. The only people who didn't notice were Keigo, Misato, and Shinji. Misato was the first out of the three to look back and yell, "GAH!" She was caught by surprise and asked nervously, "Akiyama... what is this?" Shinji looked behind and had a surprised and nervous look on her face. "Hey, Koko, what the hell are ya wearin'?" Kokoro just sat still then wrote in her sketchbook with a black marker and it read, _What does it look like I have on, genius? _Shinji just cringed at this and asked, "Are you givin' us the silent treatment, too?" Keigo was now curious but scared to look at the same time. He eventually turned his head in slow motion and freaked out. "Kokoro! Why are you wearing a mask?! It's not even Halloween yet!" Kokoro turned to face him which made it even more creepy for Keigo. She then tore out the used paper and wrote on a new one, _Why do you even care? _The mask she was wearing was the same Halloween mask of a skull that she wore that night on halloween, which was why it frightened almost everyone in class. "Akiyama, I don't care to know why you have it on, but you're going to have to take off that mask. It's against the dress code of this school." Misato ordered Kokoro, but Kokoro tore out another used paper and wrote, _No way! _Misato, enrageded by this, sighed and said, "Akiyama, you leave me no choice... Anyone who can remove Akiyama's mask will get extra-credit points in the upcoming test."

"I got this." Chizuru said as she got up and reached for Kokoro's mask, only to have Kokoro shove the edge of her sketchbook right into Chizuru's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Keigo then got up triumphantly and said, "I'll do it!" Keigo liked Kokoro and all, but he really needed the extra credit for a test he may end up failing. As he held his hands out charging towards her, Kokoro simply moved to the side. Keigo couldn't stop at the speed he was going, so he ended up crashing into the wall in front of him and fell to the ground like a bowling pin. Finally, Shinji took on the challenge, but only because he wanted to know what was going on. He didn't need the extra credit, anyways. He grabbed Kokoro's arm and said, "C'mon, Koko-chan. We just wanna see what yer hidin' behind this ridiculous mask of yers."

Kokoro struggled and just as she felt his hand on her mask, a loud noise was heard that shocked everyone even more. Shinji's face was turned to the side as the side of his face that was facing Kokoro turned red, just like Kokoro's hand. She had slapped him across the face, and seeing how red her own hand was, she smacked him really hard. Shinji just stood there for a moment and so did Kokoro. Shinji soon felt her arm begin to shake in his grasp. She was trembling. Kokoro tore away from him trembling then ran out of the classroom. "Hey! Class isn't over yet! Get back here!" Misato yelled angered by the fact that girl had the nerve to skip class right in front of her. "Are you alright, Hirako-san?" Orihime asked, concerned by what had just happened. Shinji had to admit, he knew Kokoro would yell at him or something, but he never expected her to strike him like that. Something was definitely wrong. He ran out of the classroom as well despite Misato's orders.

Running as far as she could, Kokoro didn't care if she was going the wrong way or not, she just wanted to get as far away as possible. Suddenly she felt a strong pulse in her chest and froze. She soon began to breathe heavily, feeling as though she was being strangled by some unknown force as she placed her hands on her throat, lightly grasping it. Her body trembled as she felt that same stinging pain as before, now pin-pointed in her chest. Her heart beat began to accelerate. Her knees started to buckle as she tried to keep from falling. She leaned against the nearest wall and it felt like the world was spinning all around her.

"Kokoro!"

Kokoro listened as the sounds of pattering grew louder until finally her knees finally gave and she was caught before she hit the ground. Kokoro was in so much pain, she clang to whoever had caught her just to try to ease the pain. _What's going on? Why is this happening?_ She thought to herself. She felt herself being placed over someone's shoulder. Kokoro then felt her back being stroked lightly from the back of her head down to her lower back and it surprisingly calmed her down. Whoever's arm she was in continued this until she was finally relaxed. "Better?" The voice asked her. Kokoro didn't respond. The person checked on her and saw she had fallen asleep in his arms. This surprised him but, it made him smile softly to see that she was this relaxed just from being in his arms. He pulled off her mask and saw the tears around the lashes of her eyes and the fluster in her cheeks. Now he understood why she wore this ridiculous thing, to hide. He then noticed the soft smile on her face and he looked as though he had seen a ghost.

Kokoro finally stirred and fluttered her eyes open. Her vision was blurry at first, but once she got a better look, she saw Shinji looking down at her with a saddened look in his eyes.

"Wh-what happened?"

"I was hopin' ya'd tell me. First ya slapped me and now I find ya here hyperventilatin'. Are ya asthmatic or somethin'?"

"No..." Kokoro got out of his arms and got up weakly still a bit shook up from her sudden episode. She looked down at him and said in a serious but soft tone, "I'm sorry about earlier. I just couldn't face another day of it..."

"Of what?"

Kokoro faced the ground hiding her eyes with a shadow over them. "It's nothing..."

Shinji looked up for a moment then sighed as well as he stood up and placed his hand on her head softly. "Ya can't just hide behind some mask and expect all of yer problems to go away. Sooner or later yer gonna have to face them head on." He said, giving her some advice. Funny, that's what everyone kept telling her. Kokoro looked up at him for a moment but then lightly pulled his hand off of her head, fixed her hair, then walked passed him. She stopped for a moment as she finally said to him, "I'll just call in sick. I did have an attack just now, right?" Obviously, she was trying to run away from her problems again. He sighed but placed his hand on her head again and smiled to her reassuringly, "C'mon. Ya don't have to face them alone, if it bothers ya so much." Kokoro sighed and agreed acting like she was going against her own will. Still, she couldn't understand. After the way she treated him, why was he so nice to her? Why did he care so much about her?

During lunch, both Shinji and Kokoro had finally returned to class. Kokoro just walked inside and sat in her desk. Just as Shinji was about to take his seat, Ryō and the others pushed him to the side only to crowd Kokoro as they started interrogating her about her father again.

"So what's Death-sama like?"

"What does Death-sama like in a girl?"

"How come no one has ever seen you with Death-sama?"

Kokoro felt that same drowning feeling again until, "Back off, you vultures!" Even Kokoro looked surprised when she turned to see Tatsuki approach her with Ichigo. Where they actually protecting her?

"What's you're problem, Tatsuki?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah! We have the right to have our questions answered!" Mahana yelled.

"Maybe, but it seems like all three of you are forgetting that Kokoro is a human being as well." Ichigo stated in Kokoro's defense.

Kokoro did not expect this. People were actually defending her? This gave her the confidence she needed. "Well, of course she's a human being, but that doesn't mean she can't answer simple questions about her life with Death-sama as her father." Ryō sneered towards Ichigo.

"For your information, my father and I never really had a life together in the first place. Step aside, Tatsuki, Ichigo. I can handle this." She then stood up from her desk and approached the leader of her own witch hunt. "People like you are the reason I ever wear a mask to begin with! Maybe I don't want to talk about my dad to anyone, especially not to a fool who never even considered how I might feel about such a personal subject!" She yelled at her. Ryō backed off a bit seeing the anger in her eyes. "Relax, Kokoro. I'll take it from here. Just calm down before ya start havin' another attack." Kokoro didn't want to but she saw the look in his eyes. He was serious about this. Kokoro knew she wouldn't win this one and just sat down to calm down. Shinji soon turned his attention to Ryō and the other girls, "Tell me, did any of ya ever stop to think about Kokoro's feelin's? Did ya ever stop and ask yerselves, 'Gee, I wonder if this question would be too personal to ask Koko-chan?' If ya wanna so much about this Death guy, then why don't ya just go ask him yerselves instead of harrassin' Kokoro?"

Ryō just turned to the side with an irritated look on her face, but Michiru was the first to walk up to Kokoro and bowed lightly. "I'm sorry, Kokoro. I didn't mean to be so rude about your personal life." Mahana was next and ignored Ryō's glares. "Sorry to butt in. It's just that I've never met a real-life celebrity before." She apologized to Kokoro but Kokoro narrowed her eyes and said, "I'm not a celebrity, I'm just like everyone else here." Ryō was the last one to apologize. She tried not to but Shinji's glares had intimidated her into doing so. Once that was settled, Shinji returned to his desk and groaned back to his usual self, "Man, what a day. So, when are ya gonna make me a bento box, too, Koko-chan?"

"Please don't make jokes like that."

"Ah c'mon! You owe me!"

"Hm, I suppose I could make some more of my special Karē-Pan with some more karakuchi."

"Ouch, now yer just bein' mean ta me. And this is the thanks I get for stickin' up for ya."

"Still, I have to admit, that was pretty cool what you guys did for me, so thanks for that..." Kokoro finally said and was now wanting to put her mask back on just out of embarrassment. Next thing she knew, she was back in Shinji's arms.

"Aww! Koko-chan thinks I'm cool!"

"Get youre hands off me, you dork!" Kokoro yelled trying to push him away.

"Hey~! I know how ya can pay me back, Hot Koko! Why don't ya give me a lil kissy kiss!" He said in a goofy sort of tone while teasing her at the same time and not letting go of her. In fact, he even held one of her legs up while holding her in his arms still.

"Like hell I will! Cut it out!"

Just as Kokoro was in the middle of trying to push his head and his puckered lips away from her with one hand and push away the rest of him with the other, a man suddenly stepped in the room. The groupie gasped at the sight and immediately had hearts in their eyes. "It's..!" Ryō was about to squeak. This drew everyone's attention, including both Kokoro's and Shinji's as they both turned their heads to the side to face a man with jet black hair that's been combed back on the left side and was shaggy on the right side. He had redwood eyes and a smooth and calm sort of vibe in his stature. "Dad...?" Kokoro said out loud surprised to see him. Shinji was also surprised to see this guy. If it wasn't for the hair, he would've looked just like Aizen Sōsuke! Misato appeared behind the man and announced to everyone, "Class, you may know him as the lead singer of your favorite band, The Fugitives. So, say hello to Akiyama Akito, also commonly known as, Death."

Shinji immediately let go of Kokoro. Her father kinda ruined the moment for him anyways, in more ways than one. Akito narrowed his eyes at Shinji for a moment then turned to Kokoro and told her sternly, "Kokoro, you know you should be focussing on your studies, not on boys." Shinji cringed knowing that Akito was targeting him now. _Damn, he even sounds like Sōsuke!_ Shinji thought to himself glaring at Akito while he wasn't looking. Kokoro glared and sneered, "It wasn't like that, at all." Akito just sighed and said, "Honestly, I thought I raised you better than this."

"Sending me words of advice through letters is not raising me, so don't start preaching what you don't even practice." Kokoro reminded him. Akito saw the glare in her eyes and sighed. Being a parent was never something he was good at. He tried his best, but it just seemed like that wasn't enough. "We need to talk in private, follow me." Akito ordered as he motioned for Kokoro to follow. She was reluctant at first but knew she had no choice. This was her father, after all, so she followed him to the hallways.

Once they were on their own, Akito finally stated, "I've decided, for you to join me once the Autumn Festival is over and leave Karakura Town for good. At least this way, I can make up for all the years I've neglected you." Kokoro was shocked to hear this but stayed silent. _Leave Karakura Town? _The thought alone seemed strange to her.

"I don't think I can do that..."

"Hm? Why not?"

"I don't like change. If I leave Karakura Town, then that means I'll have no choice but to change. And really, I'm happy with the way things are."

"Is it because of that boy?"

Kokoro clenched her fists when he said that. "Wow, if you think that's it, then you really are a terrible father. You're supposed to actually know you're own child, right?" She was about to head back to class but Akito stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder. "Kokoro, you know I try for you. I know I was never really in your life, but I want to make it up to you. The Fugitives is a popular band now. We don't have to worry about money anymore." Kokoro stopped and thought about all of this. It sounded good to have a family. Maybe, she should give him a chance. "Please, let me be your father again. I'll even let you sing at the Autumn Festival."

"You and I both know I don't want people to hear me sing." Kokoro said in an irritated way.

"But you sing so wonderfully." Her father argued reassuringly.

Kokoro sighed and said, "Fine, just one song, but let me think about the rest." Akito smiled glad to at least be able to spend some quality time with her as father and daughter, even if it'd only be on stage. Now that he had noticed it, Kokoro was very mature for her age. Perhaps he was right to let her survive on her own. Although, Kokoro also seemed so distant, as if the world was out of her reach. He planned to change that. He was going to make sure she would never have to live another day alone again.

Throught the rest of the day, Kokoro had been thinking about what the decision she'd have to make. Leaving Karakura Town would change everything, and she hated that, but deep down, she always wanted a family. She had always been on her own ever since she was little. Maybe this kind of change won't be so bad, right? At least she won't be bothered anymore by Keigo, those crazy girls, and even that dork, Shinji. Although, she would have to leave the Urahara Shop and all of her friends there. Now that she thought about it, she might even miss some of the people who bothered her. Why would she though? It's so ridiculous... Right?


	4. The Choice

**Chapter 4: The Choice**

**The Autumn Festival**

At the Urahara Shop, Yoruichi was helping Kokoro put on her kimono. Kokoro kept saying she could handle it, but she could never get it on right, so she eventually gave up and asked Yoruichi for some help. It surprised Yoruichi, but she was glad to help. As she helped Kokoro with the kimono, she noticed something ironic. Kokoro may have hated change, but she doesn't seem to realize that she, herself, was changing little by little. Every day, Kokoro slowly became a bit livelier than before. She'd even glow a little at the shop while working. Yoruichi was beginning to wonder what the cause of all of this was.

"Yoruichi..."

"What is it, Kokoro?"

"Do you think I should go with my dad, despite everything that's happened?"

"Since when did you ever start asking for advice?"

"Some dork at school was a really bad influence on me, I guess."

Yoruichi laughed at this and said, "So that's why you've acted so different lately. Wait, I know! You've got a crush on him!"

"W-WHAT?!" Kokoro yelled shocked that Yoruichi would dare think of such a thought. "It's not like that at all!"

"Then what is it like? Face it, Kokoro. Everyday Kisuke asks you how school was, your answer is always, 'Some dork did this' Or 'Some dork did that'. Plus, it's always the same dork." Yoruichi stated to prove a point. This moment took her back to when Yoruichi thought that Suì-Fēng had a crush on Kisuke. Man, good times, they were. Kokoro glared at her still sticking to her story. Besides, there's no way she'd ever go out with Shinji. He's such a dork. Even if there were moments when he was actually pretty cool, he will always be a dork. "Thinking about that dork?" Yoruichi asked interrupting her train of thought. "How many times do I have to tell you?! It's not like that!" Kokoro snapped. Yoruichi snickered and finally finished with putting the kimono on her, she even added some accessories while Kokoro wasn't paying attention. "All done!" She chimed as Kokoro looked in the mirror and gasped. She wore a red kimono with a yellow sash. The patterns on the red kimono looked like shimmering marigolds. The skirt of the kimono reached half-way to her knees so she had put on some yellow leggings that only reached passed her knees by a few inches. Kokoro also wore a black choker and she was even wearing a headband of marigolds on top of her head. "It's beautiful, but why do I have to wear this to the Autumn Festival?" Kokoro asked Yoruichi. "Because it's tradition to dress up for any kind of festivities." Yoruichi simply answered with a big smile on her face. She then lowered the sleeves of the kimono down a bit to expose Kokoro's shoulders and a small exposure of her cleavage. "There, now you're all set." Kokoro groaned closing her eyes as she pulled her sleeves back up over her shoulders. Yoruichi whimpered and said, "Aw, you're no fun." She then giggled and told Kokoro to wait while she left to prepare herself as well.

Down in the cellar, Kisuke was studying some liquid samples. He was looking through a special microscope made to detect any trace of spiritual energy. So far, all he saw was the normal kind of spiritual energy, but there was something more. Just as he was about to look deeper into it, Yoruichi pressed her chest into the back of his head as she rested her hands on the top of it. She was practically leaning over him with her butt up on the air. She was wearing her own kimono which was a darker shade of red than Kokoro's. It had velvet patterns of carnations on it and was held together with a navy blue sash and a chartreuse under-sash. She wore a pink kimono under the red and her sashes were tied together with orange and green chords, both tied together in a bow. She had her hair tied in a bun with an orange comb and silver chopsticks holding it together. She even added a pair of pink carnations to the right side of the bun. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked in a curious yet almost seductive tone. Urahara just had tints of pink on his cheeks while he still held a busy look on his face.

"I'm studying this sample I took from Kokoro's glass of water."

"What are you trying to find?" Yoruichi asked now serious as well.

"Proof that I'm wrong." Was all Kisuke said as he continued to look through it. Yoruichi then got up off of him, standing up straight. She knew what Kisuke was looking for. She could always see right through him. She just hoped that he was wrong this time. "Kokoro and I are leaving to go to the Autumn Festival at her school. You should come with us." Yoruichi suggested. "Can't, still have to prove myself wrong." Was his only response before Yoruichi closed her eyes, sighed and left him alone. She passed by Tessai who had now entered the room and asked, "Kisuke, are you certain of this?"

"I wish I wasn't, but I have to be sure. If I'm right..." He paused for a moment then looked over to see a photo of the family. Looking towards Kokoro in the picture, he thought to himself, _Please be wrong this time..._

Meanwhile, in his room, Shinji was also getting ready for the Autumn Festival. He decided to be festive about it and wore a traditional men's kimono. As he headed down the stairs, he was getting stares from the rest of the Visoreds. Hachi, Kensei and Mashiro seemed to just be a little surprised and curious about the occasion. Rose, Lisa and Love were trying to hold back their snickering. However, Hiyori glared and yelled demanding an explanation, "Just where the hell are you going dressed like that?!"

"I'm goin' to the Autumn Festival at Karakura High. Ichigo will be there with his friends." He said plainly like it was no big deal, although watching some of his comrades snickering about his attire did tick him off a bit. Hiyori just continued to glare but as long as it was to get Ichigo to join... Still, Shinji just seemed like he was planning to have some fun with how he was dressed all festive and such. "It better be just to recruit Ichigo. That's what you were supposed to be doing in the first place." She almost hissed with impatience. Hiryori couldn't wait any longer. Why was it taking him so damn long to get Ichigo to join anyways? She's starting to wonder if he's just slacking off as always. Once Shinji had left, Hiyori decided to follow behind.

"Hiyori? Where are you going? You shouldn't interfere!" Mashiro warned her.

"Hasn't anyone else noticed how strange he's been acting ever since he enrolled in that high school? I'm going to see what he's really up to. If anyone wants to tag along, then just stay out of my way, you got that?" Hiyori announced to the rest of the Visoreds. All of the Visoreds decided to tag along. They followed Shinji all the way to the Urahara Shop. _What the hell is he doing? Why is he making a stop here?!_ Hiyori thought to herself while they all hide behind a wall to spy on their comrade.

While Ururu was sweeping the porch and Jinta was about to carry a storage box inside of the shop, they were both greeted by a stranger in a man's kimono. "Hi, does Akiyama Kokoro work here?" The man asked Jinta and he just told him, "Hang on a sec." Jinta then entered the shop and called out casually, "HEY, KOKO! YER BOYFRIEND'S HERE!" Shinji could feel his cheeks heat up a bit at the thought. Sure, most of the times he'd tease her were only because he thought her reactions were just priceless, but that didn't mean he was never attracted to her either. Jinta then returned outside and said, "She'll be out in a minute."

Exiting the entrance to the Urahara Shop was an annoyed looking Kokoro who was focussed on Jinta. "I don't have a boyfriend." She said to him in an irritated tone. This stunned Shinji who wasn't even paying attention to her words. He was more focussed on her. In his dirty mind, he could see a shy Kokoro with rosy cheeks. She would have her sleeves sliding off of her bare shoulders as she exposed some cleavage as well. _Hirako-kun_, he imagined her to say in his dirty thoughts. Immediately, he was holding Kokoro in his arms with a red face and some blood trickling down from his nose.

"Aww! Hot Koko looks so cute in her kimono!"

"HEY LET GO OF ME, YOU DORK!"

Everyone in the shop stopped what they were doing. Soon enough, Yoruichi was the first to rush over to see who this mysterious dork was that Kokoro would always talk about. Once she finally got to see him, "PFFFTTT! HAHAHAHA!" This was too much! Not only was Kokoro being harassed by a dork, but it just had to be Hirako Shinji of all people! Kokoro glared at Yoruichi's direction, knowing why she came out here in the first place, just to laugh at them. Suddenly a dark aurora was felt exiting the shop. It was none other than Urahara Kisuke, himself. He was cracking his knuckles in his fists as he said in a sinister tone, "So YOU'RE the dork that won't leave my little girl alone." _Little girl? Is he pretending to be my dad?_ Kokoro thought now confused. Just as Kisuke was about to throw a punch, he got a better look at the guy and was shocked, "Shinji?!" Now Kokoro was surprised.

"Wait, you two know each other?!"

"Yeah, Shinji and I go way back. Even Yoruichi knows him."

_So that's what she was really laughing about_, Kokoro realized narrowing her eyes at a hysterical Yoruichi. Soon enough, even Tessai came out cracking his knuckles in his fists as well. "Alright, where is that...Hirako Shinji?" _WHAT?! EVEN TESSAI KNOWS HIM?!_ Kokoro was just even more surprised. She was beginning to feel really disturbed by all of this. Yoruichi finally calmed down and asked, "Judging from the way you're dressed, I'm guessing you came here to pick up Kokoro, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"So, does that mean you two are dating?"

"NO WAY! I DIDN'T EVEN INVITE HIM HERE!" Kokoro interrupted.

"It's ok, Koko-chan! We don't have to keep this our little secret anymore!" Shinji chimed holding one of her hands and lacing his fingers in hers. This only ticked off Kokoro even more as she pulled her hand away from his and pushed him away from her to escape his arms. "WILL YOU STOP, ALREADY?!" Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh at this scene. "Alright, you two love birds, settle down. Let's not forget we have a festival to go to." Yoruichi reminded them teasingly. Kokoro cringed a bit at what she called them. "We're not dating." She said plainly as she walked ahead. Shinji was actually a bit hurt by that but said nothing about it. Yoruichi walked over to Shinji, placing a hand on his shoulder as she asked him, "Just like old times, huh?" Shinji watched Kokoro and just said without turning his eyes away from her. "Yeah, just like old times."

Still hiding behind a wall, all the Visoreds had different feelings about all of this. Hachi and Mashiro seemed a bit surprised, Rose and Love were trying to hold back their snickers from watching that little comedy scene. To Love, it was just like the love scenes in some of his manga. Kensei just thought it was ridiculous and Lisa thought the girl looked cute in that kimono. It seemed like Hiyori was the only one enraged by this. Love had to hold Hiyori back with Kensei's help. They even had to cover her mouth to keep her from blowing their cover. Once Shinji and the others had finally left, Hiyori bit Kensei's hand and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT CREEP THINK HE'S DOING?! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE RECRUITING ICHIGO, NOT GO ON SOME DATE WITH SOME HUMAN!"

"Calm down, Hiyori. It doesn't seem like that girl shares the same interest in him anyways." Lisa said to her plainly.

"Yeah, but still you've gotta admit, it looks like Shinji's got his eyes on a tsundere type?" Love said referring to something he read in one of his manga.

"I wouldn't blame Shinji, anyways. That girl is pretty cute for a human." Rose added.

"What's so special about that girl?! What about Mashiro?! Why is no one paying attention to me?!"

"Shut up, you brat!"

"Kensei! You're such a big meanie!"

Kensei was still pissed that snaggletooth bit his hand, but was even more annoyed with Mashiro as he was about to approach her. "ENOUGH ALREADY!" Hiyori yelled getting everyone's attention. "We're going to that festival. If Shinji's too busy to recruit Ichigo, then we're going to do it ourselves." She announced still pissed that Shinji was slacking off, as always. They really weren't in the mood but it looked like they didn't have much choice as they followed her to the festival.

At the Autumn Festival, Hiyori had everyone split into pairs. Mashiro grabbed Kensei and immediately yelled, "You're coming with me!" Kensei was annoyed by this but just went with it. Besides, someone has to make sure Mashiro was doing her job. Hachi went with Lisa as Hiyori decided to go on her own, leaving Love and Rose to work together. Hiyori went south, Kensei and Mashiro went west, Hachi and Lisa headed east, and Love and Rose headed north.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi, Kokoro, and Shinji were walking around in the festival. For now they were just looking around. "So, why did you come to the shop? Were you stalking me or something?" Kokoro asked plainly but with a hint of suspicion in her tone. Shinji chuckled a bit and said, "Someone needed to make sure ya didn't get lost on yer way here."

"That's actually why I'm here. Plus, I figured it'd be a lot of fun." Yoruichi explained. Wow, it looked like no one really thought Kokoro would've made it here on her own. This made her feel belittled and it kinda ticked her off. Before she could say anything, "Hi Kokoro! Hi Hirako-san!" Everyone looked to see Orihime waving at them. She was wearing a light pink kimono with flower patterns on it. Her sash and the sakura flowers were white and she had her hair tied back with a white paper tie, although she still had on her own hair pins. Kokoro saw that Orihime was with Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu, but there was also another girl there with them. She was short and had black hair with indigo eyes. Her hair was in a small ponytail held up by a white lotus flower and her kimono was like Orihime's only it was blue and white instead of pink and white. Also, the flowers were lotus flowers instead of sakura flowers. She waved towards us as well as the gang approached us.

"Hey, Orihime-chan, whose yer cute friend over there?" Shinji asked smiling that smug smile as always. The girl smiled and bowed lightly, "Greetings, my name is Kuchiki Rukia." This girl seemed almost as sweet as Orihime. Ichigo then warned us, "Don't be fooled by her kindness. It's just an act." Immediately, Ichigo yelled in pain when Rukia kicked him in the stomach without turning around as if she were a donkey. "Oh my, are you alright Ichigo? You should have known better than to eat too much spicy food. It's not good for your stomach." Rukia said still keeping her act. _Geez, this girl is something else_, Kokoro thought to herself. Shinji just cringed at the sight. She's almost like Hiyori.

Speaking of Hiyori, she just happened to be watching them from the distance. She saw Ichigo was there too, so maybe Shinji was planning to try to recruit him after all? Then why is he with that girl? He can't possibly be interested in a human, right? Hiyori kept watch until they headed north, but she continued to follow them.

In the east, Lisa and Hachi were just enjoying the festivities. They didn't really care if Shinji had a secret love life or not. It wasn't any of their business anyways. In the west...

"Oooh! Look, Kensei! Look at that cute Panda! I want it!"

"That's not what we came here for, Mashiro."

"But I want it! I want it! I want it! I want it!" Mashiro repeated this as she rolled around on the floor until finally Kensei snapped and said, "ALRIGHT ALREADY! I'LL GET THAT STUPID PANDA FOR YOU!" Mashiro stopped and jumped up and down yelling cheerfully, "YAY~!" Kensei just shrugged and asked the clerk, "So how do I win this thing?" The clerk pointed to the padded target and explained how he just has to punch it really hard. If the ball flies up to the top and hits that bell, then he wins. Kensei cracked his knuckles in his fists and said to himself, "Piece of cake." He paid for the game then punched the target so hard, that the ball crashed right into the bell, leaving a huge dent. Kensei got the medium-sized plush panda then handed it to Mashiro and said like it was nothing, "Here." Mashiro jumped up and down as she cheered for him, "Yay! Way ta go, Kensei!" She then snatched the Panda squeezing it tightly as she rubbed her tinted cheek against its and said, "I'm gonna call you Keni-kun!" She just fell in love with her new plush panda. "Tch." Was all Kensei had to say about it as he turned his back to her. Although he had to admit, his cheeks were a bit tinted after hearing that Mashiro named something she loved after him.

In the north, Love and Rose noticed a stage up ahead. Right away, Rose rushed towards the stage wondering whose band was playing here. Love chased after him yelling, "What is it, do you see Shinji?"

"I can't believe it..."

"What? What is it, Rose?"

"The Fugitives are going to be playing here!" He said ecstatic by this news. However, Love just had a sweat drop from this moment. _Is he serious?_, He thought to himself. Soon enough the band had arrived and began setting up for the performance later on. "Come on, Rose. We're here to watch Shinji, not some band." Love reminded him but Rose wouldn't budge. "Maybe they'll be here. It would be best for us to wait here on them, don't you agree?" Rose commented but Love knew bull crap when he heard it. He just wanted to see the band perform. He sighed and said, "Fine, but they better show up or we're leaving." Rose did have a point, though. They could show up here if this band was so popular and speak of the devil, there they are.

"Love? Rose? What are you two doin' here?"

"Rose wanted to see the band play, and since I've got nothing better to do, I decided to tag along." Love explained but Shinji wasn't stupid. He began looking around and until soon enough, feet landed right into his face sending him flying back and into a wall. Everyone was shocked, except for Rose and Love. This was nothing new to them. Shinji sat up with a bruised face and a bloody nose. "WHAT THE HELL, HIYORI?!" He shouted towards her.

"THAT'S WHAT I'D LIKE TO ASK YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TRYING TO RECRUIT ICHIGO, NOT GO ON A DATE WITH SOME GIRL!"

"We're not dating." Kokoro bluntly interrupted. Hiyori turned her attention to her, grabbed the collar of her kimono, bringing her down to her level and asked sternly, "And just who the hell are you?!"

"Akiyama Kokoro." She just said to her. Hiyori tsked at this and let go of her. She then took a step back and pointed her thumb to herself. "Sarugaki Hiyori. I'll be keeping an eye on you." Kokoro didn't feel intimidated by it. She was just a kid, after all, right? Still, she seemed older than she looked by the way she was acting. It took Rose a few minutes before a light bulb finally flickered on the top of his head. "You're Death's daughter?!" He yelled towards Kokoro. _Damn it! Not this again! _Kokoro thought to herself as she tensed up a bit. Shinji soon stepped in between Kokoro and Rose as he stated to him, "Don't even bother askin' her anythin' about her dad. Go ask him yerself." He then pointed behind Rose. Rose looked behind and saw the band all set up and ready to go. Even Death was there, but now that he got a closer look at him, he was surprised by how similar he looked to Aizen.

Looking down at the small group ahead of them, Akito noticed Kokoro among them. He turned to his group and said, "Hold on a moment. I want you all to meet my daughter first." One of the band members who was the pianist of the group smiled like a fox and said, "I didn't know you had a daughter, Akito. How come you never tell us about her?" He had white hair that was styled to have his ends pointing back instead of down, and his bangs were combed to the left side of his face. His eyes were silver like his silver skull and bones stud he wore on his right ear and wore a lot of silver rings and bracelets in each hand. His name was Fukui Jun, but he was known by his stage name as "Greed". Another member of the band who was the drummer of the group reminded Jun, "It's not any of our business. Akito doesn't have to talk about personal things like that to us if he doesn't want to." This man hard dark skin and dark hair. He often wore sunglasses even during the night. That was just how he was. His hair was braided in dreads as some of them fell in front of his face. His name was Kurosawa Daisuke, also known by his stage name as "Silence".

"We personally don't really care."

"Yeah, it's none of our business anyways." Both twins, Ueno Hiro and Ueno Shiro said. They were both the two guitarists of the band. Although they looked alike, their appearances do differ in some way. While Hiro's left eye was brown and his right eye was blue, Shiro's left eye was blue and his right eye was brown. While Hiro's hair was black with white bangs, Shiro's hair was white with black bangs. This was why they were both known on stags as "Yin" and "Yang". "Now now, I want all of you to be nice to her. She may be joining us once we leave Karakura Town." Akito suggested to them as they got off the stage and approached Kokoro and her group.

Rose had never felt so excited. This was a once in a life time opportunity. He finally gets to meet The Fugitives in person. Soon his hopes were crushed when they just walked passed him and straight to Kokoro. "Are you enjoying the festival, Kokoro?" Akito asked his daughter with his smooth smile that he always wore. "Eh, it's better than nothing, I suppose." She answered plainly. Everyone else in the group were a bit surprised by this, but Yoruichi, Shinji, Hiyori and Love were a bit unsure about this. This guy looked a lot like Aizen, but that could just be there paranoia getting to them. Akito looked behind Kokoro to greet her friends until he spotted that boy from before. "Kokoro, is he stalking you?" He asked Kokoro right in front of Shinji which pissed him off a lot. You could practically see a vein on him pulse from his rage. "Nah, he's just tagging along." Kokoro answered. That really crushed Shinji. "Damn.." Love said in response to the burn Shinji just got.

"Well then, Kokoro, I'd like you to meet the rest of my band. This is Fukui Jun, also known as 'Greed'."

"Pleased to meet you." Jun said as he held his hand up with his fingers stretched out to signal a small wave. "This is Kurosawa Daisuke, also known as 'Silence'."

"It's an honor to meet the offspring of our leader." Daisuke said as he bowed lightly to her with his right hand to the left sighed of his chest. "And finally, We have Ueno Hiro and Ueno Shiro, also known as 'Yin' and 'Yang'." Suddenly, Hiro was on Kokoro's right side and Shiro was on her left as they each held an arm. "This girl is really cute, don't you agree, Hiro?"

"Yes. She may be cute enough to be our new pet, Shiro."

Soon enough, Akito was right behind the three of them as he bopped both Hiro and Shiro on the top of their heads with his fists. They let go of Kokoro and returned with the group to flee from Akito's glares. "Wow, look at you standing up to your parental duties." Kokoro said sarcastically. It was the first time he ever did. Akito sighed expecting as much. Good thing she still has to decide on whether she wants to join them or not. Speaking of which, this gave him an idea. "Kokoro, come with me. We have private matters to discuss." He said to her and Kokoro just followed leaving the rest of the group behind. Hiyori turned to Shinji who had a serious look on his face. "Care to explain what the big idea is?" She asked in an irritated tone. Shinji kept on staring ahead. The look in Kokoro's eyes, she seemed troubled by something. Yoruichi sighed noticing the look on all of their faces and asked, "She didn't tell any of you did she?"

"Tell us what?" Shinji asked now curious.

"Her father is planning to leave Karakura Town, but he's also planning to take Kokoro with him."

Shinji was shocked to hear this. Kokoro was leaving, and she didn't even tell any of them. Why does she always have to keep everything to herself. Didn't she trust her own friends. Didn't she even trust him? "Why wouldn't she tell any of us?" Ichigo asked almost angered by this as well. "Maybe she felt it would be harder on us if she did." Orihime stepped in. Yoruichi sighed then smiled and said, "Don't worry. Her father gave her a choice. So, it's really up to her. That's why she hasn't told you guys. Knowing her, she probably felt it would be pointless to give you a heads up if she decides to stay in the end." Shinji was a bit relieved by this, but that still didn't mean that she won't choose yes to her father's decision.

Behind the stage with the band, Akito finally asked in a serious tone, "Have you decided?"

"No, not yet. I'm not even sure how to." Akito smiled at this and simply answered, "Here's an idea. If you choose yes, then you'll sing Change by Miwa. If you choose no, then you'll sing Sky Chord by Tsuji Shion."

"You'll find any way possible to make me sing in public, will you?" Kokoro asked almost irritated by that.

"But you have the singing voice of an angel." He argued. Kokoro sighed and said, "Fine, but after your band finishes their song ok?" Akito agreed and it was a deal. Kokoro finally returned with the group but noticed the stares they've all been giving her. "...What?" She finally asked.

"Please don't leave, Kokoro. You're our friend and we'll miss you." Orihime finally pleaded. Kokoro's eyes widened a bit. She then glared at Yoruichi and said, "You told them...? Why?!" Yoruichi could see now that it was supposed to be just between them and sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was supposed to be a secret."

"How could you?! I trusted you!"

"Calm down, Koko, ya should've told us anyways. Ya can't just keep somethin' like that from us. Aren't we yer friends?" Shinji stepped in.

"I never asked any of you to be my friends in the first place!" Kokoro yelled. She had never felt so betrayed by someone she looked up to as her own mother even. Maybe she should go with her father after all. Just as she finally made her decision, a crowd of people stormed over to the stage as the band finally began to play. They played Dout and Trust by Access. All of the fans screamed in cheer for them. As they were playing, Kokoro watched and was in deep thought. She had finally made her decision, but for some reason she still wasn't sure. Something told her she had made the wrong choice, but she had said her last words to them.

As soon as the music ended, Akito announced that his daughter would now sing a song for them. Everyone was excited to hear the legacy in action. Kokoro got on stage, and began to sing _Change by Miwa_. The others were amazed by how amazing she sounded, even Shinji, but this song didn't fit her at all. She hated change, right? While Kokoro sang, she looked down at all of her friends. Remembering her moments with each of them, how she cooked with Orihime, her days at the Urahara Shop, even their weekday dinners together. She even thought about the moments she spent with Shinji. Despite the bad, there were good times. She suddenly paused and closed her eyes. The band slowly came to a halt as well when they noticed she wasn't singing the rest of her lines. "Kokoro?" Her father asked her. She then turned to him and smiled softly. "Sorry dad, but this is where I belong." She said not noticing the microphone was still on. Akito understood and told the band to play _Sky Chord by Tsuji Shion_ for Kokoro to sing, and so she did. Shinji smiled as he listened to her sing a different song. This one suited her best.

Watching her sing, Akito could see the look in her eyes and the smile on her face. She was glowing with happiness. He just smiled and saw there was no way he could separate her from her friends. He even noticed how there were some moments when she would even glance that boy. So, he's the one responsible for Kokoro's choice. He just sighed seeing that there was nothing he could do about it. _Make sure she stays smiling_, He thought towards Shinji.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Noche de la Muerta

**Chapter 5: Noche de la Muerta**

**The Autumn Festival Later that Night**

When Kokoro's song was over, she said her good-byes to her father and the rest of his band. After that, she jumped off of the stage and rushed towards Yoruichi and the others but immediately began to skid when Shinji got in between her and Yoruichi with his arms wide open and his grin from ear to ear. Kokoro tried to stop but it was too late. She crashed right into Shinji's arms. "That was amazin', Koko-chan! Why didn't ya tell us ya sing too?!"

"Shinji...Can't...Breathe...!" Kokoro pleaded as she was being squeezed too tightly by Shinji's embrace. "Uh Hirako-san..." Orihime said trying to get Shinji's attention but it didn't work. Finally Rose stepped in and said, "Shinji, I think you killed your girlfriend." Shinji paused for a moment then glared at him and asked, "Just what the hell are ya talkin' about? Why would I wanna kill Koko?"

"Yup, she's dead, alright." Love also commented. Now Shinji's eyes widened. He looked at Kokoro who was unconscious in his arms. She was just hanging back with her mouth open as though that's where her soul exited from her body. "Ah crap..." Yoruichi took Kokoro from his arms and placed her over her shoulder before smacking her back hard enough to bring Kokoro back to life as she suck in air. "Wow, how did you do that?" Ichigo asked. "Kokoro nearly drowned at the beach one time while trying to teach herself how to swim." She explained and so Ichigo and the others understood. Kokoro pulled away from Yoruichi then turned her glares to Shinji. "What the hell?! I decide to stay in Karakura Town and you try to kill me?!" She yelled at him.

"Really?! You're going to stay here after all?!" Yoruichi asked with excitement.

"Of course I am. If I left with my dad, then that means everything would have to change. You should know by now that I don't like change."

This was a big relief to Shinji. She may have said it was only because she didn't want to change, but he saw right through her. Kokoro didn't want to lose the life she had right now. She was happy with the friends she made. Although he did wonder, did she not want to leave him either? Come to think of it, despite all the harassing he would always give her, why did she still put up with him?

Eventually, all the Visoreds were reunited at the concert after it was over. Mashiro was squeezing her new plush panda as she cuddled it. Kensei followed behind to make sure he didn't lose sight of her. She always was childish, so losing her would just be as easy. Hachi had bought a good-luck charm and Lisa had bought a kimono for herself. It was teal with pink flower patterns and the skirt was short like the skirt she wore, maybe even shorter. Shinji face-palmed himself now seeing that all of his comrades had come to the festival to spy on him. They really didn't seem to have any faith in him after all. "We're leaving for now, but listen up, Ichigo! We're not done with you, yet!" Hiyori announced as she dragged Shinji by the ear with the rest of the Visoreds. "That was weird." Kokoro just thought out loud. Kokoro then began to wonder who they were, and then remembered._ So, that's his gang, huh? They seem a little strange for one_, She thought to herself.

**Halloween Day**

A few weeks have passed since the Autumn Festival. In class, everyone had to do a group presentation on certain cultural holidays around the fall season. Keigo joined groups with Shinji and Kokoro, but only for two reasons. One of them was so that he wouldn't fail, and the other was just to be closer to Kokoro. However, Shinji made sure that didn't happen. He would always sit in between the two of them to block Keigo away from Kokoro. Today was the day they had to present their project, and so far, only Kokoro and Shinji were prepared. Keigo slacked off as always.

_"Are ya in this group or not?" Shinji asked Keigo irritated that he was letting him and Kokoro do all the work. "Well, of course I am! Why would I be sitting here if I'm not." Keigo yelled. Kokoro immediately handed him some books to do research and said, "Then get to work." Keigo was upset but just started reading anyways._

Now Shinji and Keigo were arguing about who should present the project. Shinji didn't want Keigo to fail the group, so he volunteered to do it. Keigo wanted to look good in front of Kokoro, so he wanted to do it. While the argument continued, their group was called to present, so Kokoro stood up and decided to present the project. This surprised but made both Shinji and Keigo feel stupid at the same time.

"Día de los Muertos, in other words, Day of the Dead, is a holiday celebrated in Mexico on the first and second of November. This holiday is about honoring the dead, including your own ancestors. Traditionally, a road of marigolds would be placed on the ground as a pathway for the dead. This holiday originated from the Aztecs, an ancient civilization that once lived in Mexico. Although it is celebrated on both days, the first day is mainly known as _Día de los Angelitos_. It would be the day when people would honor the dead children and infants. So, it's really the second day that would be the day when everyone would honor the dead adults. You would often find altars with sugar skulls, bread of the dead, and many more offerings for the dead. Sometimes you would even find framed photos of those who have passed on. On these nights, people would go to the cemetary and decorate the graves of the deceased. Sometimes, people would even dress up festively and paint their faces to look like the dead. In the end, it's all about celebrating with the ones you care for, dead or alive."

Everyone clapped as she took her seat. No one else could see it, but she had a small smile with a look of victory in her eyes. When it was time for lunch, Kokoro pulled out her bento box and it was a Day of the Dead theme this time. The rice and small bits of nori represented the dead. They looked like the dead of a mariachi band. One had an acoustic guitar, another had a trumpet, and the third one had a violin. There was even a dead girl in a traditional dress with marigolds around her head like a headband. "Where did ya learn to dress up yer bento box like that?" Shinji asked. Kokoro just shrugged, not really sure either, and began to eat. Kokoro had too much on her mind to be thinking about that anyways. Today was the day... It was the anniversary of the night she had first seen something supernatural, something she hated to admit, and it was also the night she had met the man in the mask. She wondered if she would see him again tonight, or maybe he only came to rescue her and that's it. Shame, she really wanted to know who he was.

"Hey, Koko-chan? Ya listenin'? ...Hot Koko?" Shinji said trying to snap Kokoro out of her thoughts, but it didn't seem to be working. He was surprised she didn't lash out just from calling her _Hot Koko_. She must have a lot on her mind. "Hey Kokoro, are you going to go trick-or-treating tonight?" Orihime asked her.

"Nah, I'm too old for that stuff." Kokoro said finally being snapped out of her thoughts. This left Shinji gawking. He tried to get her attention and she wouldn't budge, but when Orihime randomly asked her about Halloween, she immediately answered?! This almost crushed him. Orihime was excited to hear that Kokoro didn't have anything planned, because she was planning to throw a party at her place. Well, to be fair, it was really a new student's idea. Her name was Matsumoto Rangiku. She and four more students had recently transferred here to Karakura town. There was the short guy, the bald guy, the guy with the tattoos and the guy with the weird eyebrows. Kokoro didn't think much of them. She never really cared to learn their names even. "Um, I was wondering because there's going to be a party at my place and Matsumoto-san and I were wondering if you and Hirako-san would like to join." Orihime said nervously.

From the distance, Rangiku watched as Orihime asked Shinji and Kokoro if they would like to come to the party they had planned on. She could see how nervous Orihime was and knew she'd never convince them to come like that. Toshiro suggested for her to leave them be, but Rangiku got up and approached them anyways with a cheerful smile as she leaned over Kokoro's desk. "You two should totally come! It'll be lots of fun! You get to dress up for Halloween and party all night long!" She chimed trying to convince them to come whether they wanted to or not. Shinji was flustered by the size of this woman's rack, but Kokoro was not amused. "Aren't we too old to be dressing up?" Kokoro asked bluntly.

"Ah come on! Don't spoil the fun with age!" She pleaded.

"Yeah, Koko-yuri-chan! Don't spoil the fun!" Shinji teased with his signature ear-to-ear grin.

"I thought we were over that!" Kokoro hissed towards Shinji. Rangiku just laughed and cupped her cheek. "Oooh! Is that what your kink is?" She asked seductively. Now Kokoro felt really uncomfortable while Shinji's face was flustered and blood ran down his nose.

"No way! I don't swing that way!" Kokoro yelled as she pulled her hand away from her cheek. Rangiku just laughed and said, "Then which way do you swing?" Shinji leaned over Kokoro's desk and placed an arm around Kokoro and held two fingers up as he said, "My way, of course." Kokoro growled and pushed him back into his seat. "No way!" Rangiku laughed at this and gushed, "Aww how adorable! You two make a really cute couple!"

"We're not a couple!" Kokoro yelled in protest. Rangiku still laughed but then calmed down and asked, "Seriously, are you two coming or what?" Kokoro rolled her eyes. She didn't really care for parties. "I've got nothin' better to do." Shinji stated when in reality, he still needed to recruit Ichigo and knowing Orihime, she'd invite him to the party, too. "Count me out." Kokoro stated, but when she turned to the left side of the room, she couldn't help but notice the irresistable puppy-dog eyes in both Orihime and Rangiku's face. She closed her eyes turning to face forward to try to resist, but when she opened her eyes, Shinji was pulling the exact same stunt on her. _God damn it... _Kokoro thought to herself as she glared at him with small shades of pink on her cheeks. Even she had to admit those puppy-dog eyes were adorable. She finally sighed in defeat as she closed her eyes and turned away from both of them. She soon finally muttered, "Fine. I guess I'll stop by for a bit." All three of them cheered in victory. Even Shinji got up from his desk standing next to Kokoro on her left side and started petting her head as he said in a cheery tone with a wide ear-to-ear grin, "That's a good girl." Kokoro just kept looking to the other side, annoyed by all of this (Note: This scene is actually the cover of this fanfiction).

**Halloween Night**

Later on that night, at the Urahara Shop, Kokoro had already left to go to Orihime's party. She was dressed up as a zombie. She had that same mask of hers on while she wore a torn up school uniform. Her blouse was open and untucked to reveal her black tank-top which was torn a bit around the stomach area as well. The entire uniform had blood-like blotches on it. She even painted fake scratches on her arms and legs. Because she only got there because Shinji dragged her all the way there, she could never become familiar with how to get to Orihime's place. So, once again, she was lost.

At the party, Shinji only had usual clothing on. He was also wondering where the hell Kokoro was. The party was already almost over and she said she would come. _Geez, did she get lost again?_ Shinji thought to himself. Once the party was ending, only he, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Rangiku, and Toshiro remained. "Hey, has anyone seen Kokoro?" They all shook their heads. Rangiku, who was dressed like a fox girl, pouted as she crossed her arms and said, "She said she'd be here! I can't believe she stood us up like that!" Orihime, who was dressed in as a neko, looked worried and said, "I hope she didn't get lost on her way here."

"That sounds about right." Shinji commented. Knowing Kokoro, that was her only excuse. Ichigo, who was dressed in regular clothing as well, sighed and headed out the door. Rukia, who was dressed in a playboy bunny suit, seemed a bit surprised by Ichigo's sudden actions. She then became serious and decided to follow him, leaving Shinji, Orihime, Rangiku, and Toshiro alone.

Down the cellar in the Urahara Shop, Kisuke was still researching the same sample from before. He still looked deep into it to try and detect anything unusual. He wanted to be certain of his theory. Suddenly, his eyes widened at what he had discovered.

Just as Yoruichi was about to check on him, Kisuke rushed out of the room and ran right into Yoruichi, knocking the both of them down on the ground with him on top. Yoruichi was surprised but them gave a sly smirk. "Kisuke, I didn't know that this was how you liked it." She said smoothly and seductively to him. Kisuke quickly got up and said, "I'm sorry, but now's not the time." As much as he would love to spend "quality time" with Yoruichi, he had bigger issues he needed to get to. He then helped her up and explained, "We better find Kokoro before it's too late." Yoruichi was shocked at first but then became serious. She understood the situation and said, "Go warn the others. I'll go get her." She then took off running ahead. As she ran, she didn't have any time to think about what may be going on with Kokoro. She just hoped she wouldn't be too late.

Back at Orihime's place, there was loud pounding at the front door. "It's Urahara! Open up!" Everyone had a surprised look on their face as Orihime slowly opened the door, only to have Kisuke burst through it. He crouched for a moment to catch his breath. "What's wrong, Urahara-san?" Orihime asked with a worried look on her face. "Where's... Kokoro...?" He finally managed to ask. Now people were really concerned. Even Shinji could tell something was wrong. "What is it, Kisuke?" Shinji asked with a serious look in his eyes. Kisuke looked up with terror in his eyes and said, "Kokoro... She's..."

Out in the streets at night, Ichigo and Rukia were heading home until standing by a lonely street lamp was Kokoro with her back turned to them. So, that's where she was the whole time. Kokoro was just standing there with her head hanging down as Ichigo approached her. "Hey, Kokoro, where have you been? Everyone at the party was worried about you." Ichigo said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "What the? Are you wearing that stupid mask of yours again?" He asked now noticing it. Rukia just stood back watching Ichigo with Kokoro, but then she noticed something black on the ground. As she picked it up and flipped it over, she realized that this was a mask... Kokoro's mask...

"ICHIGO! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Rukia yelled but it was too late. Kokoro's fingers had spread out revealing her long, bone-like claws. Suddenly, Ichigo's chest was slashed by Kokoro's claws as she turned around to face them, revealing her hollow mask. It looked exactly like the skeleton's face from her nightmare, with marigolds all around the top of her head as if it were a head band. The irises of her eyes where black as the cornea of her eyes were glowing gold, just like her marigolds. She hissed towards them while crossing her arms with her claws facing upwards. "ICHIGO!" Rukia called out as they both had terror in their eyes from what they were witnessing. They just couldn't believe it.

Rushing towards where those cries came from, Yoruichi sensed a twisted spiritual energy. It was just like that of a hollow. Finally reaching to the source, she gasped and watched in terror as Rukia in her Soul Reaper form fought what Kokoro had become. _This can't be happening... Not to Kokoro!_ Rukia was trying to hold off Kokoro the best she could, but Kokoro wasn't showing her any mercy. Rukia didn't want to kill one of Ichigo's friends, but she felt that there was no hope for her. She summoned her shikai and created a circle of ice but Kokoro leaped away from the circle before it got a chance to freeze her in her place. Kokoro growled then roared as she charged towards her. Rukia decided to take this opportunity to cut her down but Kokoro used her claws to smack Rukia's zanpakutō away from her hands. Rukia barely had enough time to call her zanpakutō back to her before Kokoro roared and was about to impale her with the claws on her other hand. Luckily, Yoruichi kicked Kokoro's stomach, sending her flying and crashing her back into a wall, leaving a huge, crumbling dent in it.

Surprisingly, Kokoro got up with her head hanging down as if it were nothing. She then looked up facing Yoruichi, and revealing that a quarter of her mask around her right eye had been shattered. Yoruichi tensed up a bit as she noticed the tears in Kokoro's empty right eye. "Y-Yoru-i-chi..." Kokoro finally spoke with her voice disfigured by her own hollowfication. Yoruichi could now see that Kokoro was struggling to regain control as her body trembled. "P-please...forgive...me..." Kokoro pleaded as her tears ran down her face as she closed her eyes and her mask became whole again. Suddenly, Kokoro roared as she lunged towards Yoruichi, ready to impale her with her claws. But then, both of her wrists were caught. Yoruichi was still in shock by what would have happened if Kokoro wasn't stopped. Kokoro froze for a moment then looked up to see it was him, the man in the mask. "Y-you..." She managed to stutter with a slight surprise in her tone. Kokoro struggled to break free from his grasp, but the masked man wouldn't even budge. He looked down at her with sorrowful eyes as he then pulled her into a tight embrace with her head over his shoulder. Kokoro did not expect anything like this. "Now, Kisuke." The man in the mask signalled to Kisuke as he used his zanpakutō to crack the mask into shards. Once it fell apart with the claws, Kokoro's shocked face was revealed for a moment. Her eyes soon returned to normal as she finally passed out in the masked man's arms, resting her head on his shoulder. For now, she was at peace.

Once the madness was finally over, the masked man held Kokoro in his arms as he fell to his knees with her. "How could this have happened?" Yoruichi asked with terror in her eyes. It was like watching her own child suffer before her and there was nothing she could do about it. Kisuke felt the same way, but kept his composure as he approached the masked man and asked, "That night she was attacked... It was by a hollow, wasn't it?" The man still held Kokoro in his arms as he finally answered, "She risked her life to save mine. I should've been able to protect her, but no..." His clenched Kokoro's shoulder as he shivered a bit and held her closer to him. "Instead, I only dragged her down with me.." He muttered as he got up holding Kokoro bridal style. He was then about to leave, but then...

"Hey! Give her back! She's not one of you!" Ichigo yelled, struggling to get back up despite his injuries. He knew what the masked man was up to, and he wasn't going to let him take Kokoro away to become a Visored. The masked man only turned his head to the side to look back at him and said in a serious and stern tone, "She has no choice. Once she's changed, she must learn to control her inner hollow. If she doesn't then she will become a full-fledged hollow. If that happens, she will die." Ichigo's eyes widened at this. The masked man then sighed and said, "The same goes for ya if ya don't join us, Kurosaki Ichigo. So, choose wisely." Suddenly, the masked man disappeared with Kokoro. Ichigo growled and turned to Yoruichi and Kisuke. "Why didn't you stop him?! He practically kidnapped one of your employee! Don't you care about Kokoro at all?!"

"SHUT UP, ICHIGO!" Kisuke finally shouted with a scolding attitude towards him. Ichigo tensed up, not expecting that from him. Kisuke only glared at him under his hat as he looked down at him and explained seriously, "It's because I care for Kokoro that I'm letting him take her away. There's only one person that can help Kokoro right now, and that's Hirako Shinji." Yoruichi, with saddened eyes, looked down. It was a hard decision, but even she knew it was the right one. Kisuke sighed placing his hand over his face to hide the sadness in it. He was right all along...and it sickened him.


	6. Change

**Chapter 6: Change**

In a haze, Kokoro was alone, floating in darkness. She was naked, but her body stayed relaxed as it floated in the darkness all around her. _Where am I...? Am I lost...? _She asked herself in a relaxed but saddened tone. She was all alone again, just like before. She remembered what that was like. She may have been able to look after herself, but in the end...she was still all alone.

_"Daddy! Daddy! Good mor...ning..." a little girl chimed but paused in the end. She wandered around the house searching for her missing father. "Daddy!" Maybe he was hiding, planning to pull a surprise on her as he sometimes would. "Daddy?" Unfortunately, that wasn't the case this time. Instead, she found a letter held on the fridge door by some magnets. She opened the letter but dropped it after reading its contents._

_[Kokoro, I have some bad news. I'm afraid I have to go far away to be able to support this family. I'll be sending you some money through mail from now on. I've restocked the fridge before leaving so that you'll be able to feed yourself, but you will eventually have to learn to do some grocery shopping on your own. I'm sorry I have to leave you like this, but I had no other choice. Please be safe and take care._

_Love,_

_Dad]_

_Kokoro was only six when it happened. Her father had just left her, and without even saying good-bye. She fell to her knees and began to shake. Her eyes were hidden by her hair as tears streamed down her face. Her father was far away, and she was all alone. _

After a few months, Kokoro had taught herself how to cook, clean, and even go shopping on her own. Although, she would always have trouble finding her way. That was how she met Kisuke and the became her family. She never told them, but she was truly grateful to have them in her life. Now that dream has been shattered as well, and once again, she was all alone.

**The Next Morning**

Hiyori and the others were wondering where Shinji was. _He better be bringing Ichigo back with him_, she thought to herself in annoyance. Ever since he hung out with that girl, whether she was his girlfriend or not, he's been slacking off more than usual. As far as Hiyori was concerned, she was nothing more than a distraction. Finally there was a knock at the gate. Hachi and the others sensed that it was Shinji but felt that he wasn't alone. Judging from the spiritual energy, it could be that Shinji might have brought Ichigo with him. Hiyori turned to look behind now curious to see if Shinji finally did his job, but when the gate opened, it turned out to be that girl from before. Shinji was still holding her and just entered the warehouse with his head down. He placed Kokoro on the couch and removed his trench coat to cover her as if it were a blanket.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, DUMBASS?! SHE'S NOT MOVING IN WITH US, IS SHE?!" Hiyori yelled enraged by the disappointment. Shinji still held his head down and said, "Ya wanted a recruit, didn't ya? Well, now ya've got one." Hiyori was confused and so were the others by this news. "What do you mean?" Mashiro asked with curiosity in her eyes. Lisa had that same serious look she always did and just asked, "It means she's one of us, doesn't it?" Hiyori was even more surprised and looked down at Kokoro. _No way! This girl is actually a Visored?! But she's just a human!_ She thought to herself. "Is it even possible for a human to become a Visored?" Kensei asked, finding it just as hard to believe as Hiyori. "Trust me, ya should've been there to see it." Shinji stated plainly to him as he looked down at Kokoro while she was resting. If she doesn't like change, then she'll definitely hate this.

After what felt like ages, Kokoro had finally fluttered her eyes opened. She was facing the ceiling, which seemed to be further away from her than before. She then looked around without even sitting up and realized, this was not her room. She sat up placing a hand on her forehead to ease what felt like a migraine. "Hey look! She's finally awake." Mashiro pointed out. Kokoro turned to the direction where Mashiro was then looked all around her. She immediately recognized them from the Autumn Festival and thought to herself, _Am I in some kind of trouble with Shinji's gang? _

"So, yer finally awake. Good." Shinji said as he returned from buying food for everyone along with Hachi. Kokoro had a baffled look on her face. She blinked a couple of times and asked, "Why am I here?" Shinji looked at her with a slight surprise. Did she forget all that happened last night? He sighed seeing he was going to have to refresh her memory. He handed Hachi the food to hand out to everyone while he sat on one end of the couch where Kokoro had rested. Kokoro hugged her knees to give him space to sit and waited for an explanation. "Ya don't remember, Kokoro?" He asked seriously. Now Kokoro was worried. Last time he was serious, it was because he had caught her eavesdropping on him and Ichigo. What did she do this time to result in her abduction? Shinji sighed and finally said, "Think back to last night. That mask ya had on, ya know, the one that wasn't yers?" Kokoro finally tensed up. She remembered, but wanted to forget. She had hoped it was all just a terrible nightmare. "What are you talking about?" Kokoro said lowly trying to deny it all.

"Ya can't run forever, Kokoro. Ya have to learn not only to accept it, but also how to control it. Things will only get worse for ya if ya don't."

"There is nothing to accept! What happened last night was just a terrible nightmare, nothing more!" Kokoro snapped. "Besides, didn't I tell you before that I wanted no part in whatever the hell it is you've gotten yourself into?! So, why the hell did you drag me down here in the first place?! You're just wasting your time if you're trying to recruit me to your stupid gang!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Kokoro gasped in shock when Shinji lashed out on her. It was the first time she had ever seen him like this. Shinji glared at her. He had enough of her attitude. She was just a coward who preffered to be blinded than see the truth even when it was plainly right in front of her. Shinji then turned to the others and told everyone, "Everybody clear the area. I'd like to have a private little chat with our new member." Hiyori was a little reluctant to leave this creep alone with this girl. She remembered how he behaved around her at the Autumn Festival, but the look in his eyes proved that this was serious business. So everyone left the two of them alone in the warehouse and headed out to do whatever they wanted.

Once they were alone, Shinji turned to Kokoro, still keeping his composure as he asked her, "Instead of tryin' to pretend everythin's alright, shouldn't ya be worried at least a little about whether or not ya'll lose control again? Aren't ya afraid that ya may end up hurtin' yer friends, like Yoruichi, or even Ichigo?" Kokoro's eyes widened remembering how she nearly killed Ichigo and attempted to kill both Rukia and Yoruichi. It wasn't until the man in the mask had stopped her that she was finally returned to normal. Then, a thought struck her.

"How did you...?"

"Know? C'mon, Kokoro. Don't tell me ya still haven't figured it out already. Remember that same Halloween night? The first time you were attacked by a hollow?"

That was when Kokoro had finally put two and two together. _Shinji...was the man in the mask?! _Kokoro thought to herself still in shock by all of this. Still, thinking back to what he said before, she felt terrible. She had hurt her friends, and attempted to kill the very person she thought of as her own mother. She buried her face in her arms as she held her knees closer to her and said softly with sadness in her tone, "I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me..." She suddenly felt a palm of someone's hand rest on her head. She recognized it to be Shinji's, but didn't look up. Her eyes were watering and she didn't want anyone to notice.

"We'll teach ya to control yer inner hollow, but for now, ya need ta stay here for a while." Shinji stated as he began to pet her head softly. Kokoro looked up in shock. She was worried and asked, "What about school and work? I can't miss either of those."

"Kisuke and Yoruichi are both aware of the situation and have already agreed to this. As for school, I'll bring ya yer school work if it's that important to ya."

"It kind of is." Kokoro said bluntly.

Shinji chuckled at this and started messing up Kokoro's hair by rubbing her head as he grinned and chimed, "Now there's the old Koko-chan I know and love!"

"Hey! Knock it off!" Kokoro growled as she smacked his arm to make him pull it back as she fixed her hair. Shinji flinched for a moment to pull his arm back but just laughed. "Man, and I figured ya'd be a little nicer to me after finding out that I'm yer masked hero."

"Just because you've saved my life more than once is no excuse for you to get your hands all over me. You're a real creep to be thinking that way, you know" Kokoro stated as she glared at him. She was now just sitting on the couch with her feet on the ground.

Shinji chuckled and snuck an arm around Kokoro then pulled her to him and chimed, "Ah c'mon! Ya owe me big time, ya know?"

"Aren't hero's supposed to be in it for the pride and not for the prize?"

"It's not like I do this for just anyone, ya know. Yer a special case."

"Gee, I feel honored." Kokoro said sarcastically. Shinji still had an arm around Kokoro's shoulders as he cupped her chin and turned her to face him. This made Kokoro feel really uncomfortable, and that wide ear-to-ear grin of his wasn't helping at all. "I mean it, Kokoro. Yer the only human I've ever rescued. You SHOULD feel honored." He almost whispered in a raspy voice. "So, yer goin' to finally pay me back." Just as he leaned in, Kokoro instinctively slammed her palm right into his face to push him away. He just smirked and trailed his tong up her palm. Grossed out, Kokoro's eyes widened as she pulled her hand back and used her shirt to wipe the saliva off of it. "Ugh! You creep!" She yelled. Shinji chuckled and said, "That's what ya get." He then placed one hand in the back of her head and the other around her waist. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Kokoro shouted as she placed on foot on Shinji's stomach to try to kick him away while she gripped a hand full of hair on top of Shinji's head to keep him from trying to get what he wanted.

Just as the Visoreds had returned from their own activities, they reached the gate and heard this from inside:

"Ah c'mon, Hot Koko! All I want is one kiss!"

"Stop calling me that, and you're not getting any, so get off of me!"

"But I saved yer life three times! That's THREE TIMES!"

"I never asked you to in the first place!"

"I still did three big favors for ya! Now return the favors!"

"NO WAY!"

Finally they decided to enter the warehouse and caught them both in an awkward position. Shinji had managed to get Kokoro on his lap with one arm around her and the other hand on the back of her head while gripping her hair. Kokoro was still struggling to push him away. Because she was still wearing her Halloween costume which was a tattered version of her school uniform, it only made things look even more scandalous. Hiyori glared and hmphed at the sight. Next thing that happened was Shinji being smacked in the face by Hiyori's sandal. Lisa grabbed Kokoro's arm pulling her away from the couch and said, "You're coming with me. It's not safe for you to be alone with that creep."

"I just noticed." Kokoro agreed as she walked away with Lisa after pulling her arm away from her. Even if it was to save her from Shinji, she still didn't like to be touched, especially by strangers. "Shinji, what were you trying to do to the new recruit?" Kensei asked sternly while they all looked at him with disapproval in their eyes. Shinji could tell that they all had the wrong idea and yelled, "It's not what you guys think! All I wanted was one simple kiss! After all, she owes me!" This gave Hiyori the excuse she needed to leap into the air and kick Shinji in the face with both of her feet, sending him flying across the room. "Dumbass! She better be a real Visored or you'll be sorry for bringing her here in the first place!" She yelled at a barely conscious Shinji.

In her room, Lisa had bags of clothing she had recently bought. This was why she had really brought Kokoro with her. She then handed her an outfit and said, "Here, try these on." Kokoro was confused by this as she looked at the clothing. "Why do you want me to try on your clothing?"

"They're not for me. They're for you."

"You bought clothing for me? Why?"

"Because we can't have you stay here in rags. Besides, I think that outfit will look cute on you."

"Uh thanks, I guess." Kokoro said as she caught on to Lisa's type right after she called her cute. Kokoro then looked around and said, "Is there somewhere private I can change?" Lisa then sighed and just turned around. "I promise I won't peak, now start changing." Kokoro narrowed her eyes for a bit but eventually took her word for it. She tried on the outfit and said, "Ok, I'm done." Lisa turned around and was surprised. She looked better in it than she thought she would. Kokoro wore a strapless red dress with white polka-dots. The dress reached half-way to her knees and had a mild v-cut at the top part to expose some cleavage. There was even a black strap around the dress under her breasts. She also wore a black leather jacket with sleeves that reached an inch passed the elbows. The zipper of the jacket was silver, but she wore it open to show off her dress. She even had on a pair of black and white stripped leggings and black boots that reached below her knees. As accessories to her outfit, she even had on a black choker with one short necklace and one long necklace with a black cross on it.

"So, do you like it?" Lisa asked Kokoro while she examined herself in a mirror. "It's nice, but only because I like the color red. Dresses aren't exactly my style." Kokoro answered while holding out the skirt of her dress and looking down at it. Lisa smiled and said, "I firgued you'd be the type. Shinji did talk about how you would always dress like a man." Kokoro's attention suddenly turned to Lisa with curious eyes.

"He talks about me?"

"Not until after the Autumn Festival. We had to know more about you since you're the only human Shinji's shown any interest in. Other than that, not once has he ever called you his first love."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not sure, but usually he calls every pretty girl he meets his first love. You're pretty cute and it's obvious he's made advances towards you, but not once has he called you his first love."

Kokoro was surprised to hear that. _Is this woman trying to say that Shinji really has a thing for me? _Kokoro thought to herself. If so, that's a shame. Kokoro never believed in any form of love. To her, it's just something one would find in a fairy tale. "Oh, I forgot to mention. My name is Yadomaru Lisa." Lisa stated. Just as Kokoro was about to introduce herself, Lisa stopped her and said, "You don't have to tell me. I already know your name, Akiyama Kokoro." Kokoro was surprised but then figured Shinji had already told them all her name. Either that or it was the other three she had met at the Autumn Festival before her father's concert began. While Kokoro was deep in thought, Lisa took this opportunity to grab her hand and lead her back to where the rest of the Visoreds were.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Visoreds were simply relaxing. It was as thought the fight never happened. Mashiro was squeezing the hell out of her Keni-kun panda and rubbing her cheek against it's cheek. "Keni-kun is so cuddly!" She chimed. Shinji, Love, and Rose began to snicker because they knew who that plush panda was named after. Kensei glared at all of them with a small tint of pink on his face. "And what the hell's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, Keni-kun." Rose chimed as well and this brought all three of them into fits of laughter. This pissed off Kensei even more. They were mocking him and he knew that. "SHUT UP! IT'S JUST A STUPID PANDA!"

"Yeah, just a stupid panda named Keni-kun." Love teased causing the laughs to only continue.

"Seriously, Kensei, don't ya wish ya were that panda. Oh wait, ya are!" Shinji teased joining in on the fun and causing more laughs. Kensei growled at all three of them wanting to kick their asses, but was interrupted when Lisa returned with Kokoro. Both girls noticed that the three guys were making fun of Kensei. Lisa just snickered knowing why. "What's so funny?" Kokoro asked plainly. Lisa then whispered everything to her and this actually got Kokoro to burst into laughter as well. This stopped everyone's laughter as they all turned to her now. "What are you laughing at?" Kensei asked curious but relieved that the guys finally stopped laughing at him. Kokoro was crouching and trying to keep from falling down from what she had just heard that was so hillarious to her. She then pointed at Kensei and shouted between laughter, "YOU HAVE A PLUSH PANDA NAMED AFTER YOU?!" This brought all of the Visoreds to laugh at Kensei, including Mashiro, the one responsible for it all. Kensei glared at Kokoro and growled, "Great, now even the new recruit is mocking me!" He then turned to Mashiro and yelled, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO NAME THAT STUPID THING AFTER ME?!"

"KENI-KUN IS NOT STUPID! AND AT LEAST HE'S NOT A JERK LIKE YOU, KENSEI!" Mashiro yelled back sticking her tongue out at him. This made everyone laugh even more and Kensei even more pissed off, but he at least kept himself from hurting Mashiro. He could never hurt her, even he wanted to.

Once everyone had calmed down from laughing, Shinji finally noticed Kokoro's new outfit. He froze for a moment and just stared at her. Kokoro noticed this and asked, "What?" Her speech was all he needed to be granted permission to stroke Kokoro's head. This was a surprise. Normally he would hug her whenever he got the chance, but this time it was just a hand on her head. She also noticed that his smile was soft and not cheery or creepy like the other times. Kokoro actually prefered this, that is, until he began to ruffle her hair again. "What the hell, Shinji?!" Kokoro yelled as she smacked his hand off of her head and began to fix her hair. Shinji just chuckled then wrapped his arms around her and held her up off of her feet in a hug.

"Koko-chan's finally dressed like a girl! Way ta go, Lisa!" He cheered knowing that Lisa was behind it all.

"Hey! Put me down, you dork!" Kokoro yelled. Now everyone was laughing at Shinji, especially Hiyori.

"What the hell's so funny?!"

"You are, you dork!" Hiyori yelled back laughing with the others. Soon even Kokoro began to laugh. Shinji growled at his comrades for a moment but stopped and looked back seeing her laugh. She looked so happy, which was good considering what she had gone through recently. Shinji just sighed and let her have her fun.

Once Hiyori had finally calmed down from laughing, she glared at Shinji. Shinji got the message and placed Kokoro back on her feet as he took a few steps back. Kokoro was confused for a moment until Hiyori grabbed her by the collar of her jacket to bring her face-to-face to her level. Kokoro blinked for a moment and asked, "What?"

"Hmph, so you're a Visored, huh?"

"What's a Visored?"

This ticked off Hiyori. She then glared back at Shinji and yelled, "DOES SHE EVEN KNOW WHAT SOUL REAPERS AND HOLLOWS ARE?!"

"Hey! Don't give me that look! I don't think Kisuke or Yoruichi ever told her about it!"

"Fine! Never mind!" She yelled turning back to Kokoro. "Listen, Kokoro, according to that dumbass over there, you're supposed to be a Visored, meaning one of us. Usually, Visoreds are Soul Reapers who've crossed over the boundary between Soul Reaper and Hollows. Soul Reapers are souls who live to send souls of the dead to the Soul Society. Hollows are souls that have an everlasting hunger, so they consume other souls. A Soul Reaper's mission is always to eliminate any Hollow in existence. So, when a Soul Reaper gains Hollow-like powers, they are considered not only much more powerful, but also as outcasts. Still, what's different about you is that you're human, so how the hell is it even possible for you to become a Visored?!"

"I wish I knew." was all Kokoro could say. Hiyori's eyes widened a bit but she still had her angry face plastered on her. Hiyori decided to let her go, seeing that this would never have an explanation. Now all she needed was proof. "Alright then, let your inner hollow out. Let's see if you really are a Visored or not." She stated taking a few steps back. The other Visoreds were now keeping a close eye on the two of them, wanting to see Kokoro's proof as well. Shinji, however, did not like this idea. Last time Kokoro was wearing her hollow mask, she was out of control. If he didn't have his own mask on, he wouldn't have been able to restrain her. Kokoro just stood there and said, "No." Hiyori glared at her and yelled, "And just why the hell not?!"

"I'm not going to put a child's life in danger."

"WH-WH-WHAT?! IF ANYONE HERE IS THE CHILD HERE, THEN IT HAS TO BE YOU?! WE'VE BEEN AROUND HUNDREDS OF YEARS LONGER THAN YOU HAVE, YOU BRAT?!"

"So you're just midget?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MIDGET, YOU BIG BABY?!"

"I'm not a baby."

"YOU ARE COMPARED TO ME?!"

"So you're ancient?"

"Grrrr!" Hiyori immediately summoned her hollow mask and lunged towards Kokoro roaring. Kokoro gasped and crossed her arms to brace herself, only to be kicked in the cut and crash into a wall, knocking her unconscious. "Looks like you brought her here only to die by my hands, Shinji." Hiyori said turning her back to Kokoro and facing the group. "HIYORI! BEHIND YOU!" Love yelled. Hiyori was shocked for a moment but quickly blocked Kokoro's claws with her zanpakutō. Wait, claws?! Everyone was shocked when they saw Kokoro with her Hollow mask on. So, Shinji was right all along. "I told ya she's a Visored." He said to all of them bluntly. Kokoro hissed as she pulled back crossing her arms with her claws facing up. Hiyori got a good look at Kokoro and smirked. "So, those claws are all you've got going for you, huh? Fine, I'll just give you a manicure!" She said as she aimed to slice off her hands, but Kokoro leaped back then kicked the wall behind her to send her lunging towards Hiyori. Just as she was about ready to impale her, the rest of the Visoreds ambushed her. Shinji made a crack in Kokoro's Hollow mask, snapping her out of her madness. "Well, Hiyori? Are ya satisfied?" He asked a shocked Hiyori. This girl, she was fast.

Regaining control, Kokoro looked up at Shinji with a questioning look, wondering what she had done. "Don't worry. No one got hurt this time. We made sure of that." As everyone stepped away from Kokoro, she sat up kneeling in front of Shinji as if to ask what to do. He just gave her a serious look and answered her questioning look by saying, "Like I said before, we will teach ya control, but ya'll have to join us first."

"Why do I have to join you guys? Can't I just learn and forget this ever happened?"

"It's not that simple, Kokoro. As you've overheard me say to Ichigo, once you've become a Visored, there's no going back to the life you once knew."

Kokoro didn't like the sound of this. She didn't want to become a monster, but either way, she's left with no choice but to change. She faced the ground in defeat. Shinji sighed and held his hand out to her. "I know you don't want to give up the life ya had before, so try to think of us as yer new family. Once ya've gained control, ya may get to see them again. I guarantee it." Kokoro looked up a bit surprised for a moment. So, she could still see her friends again? Kokoro smiled to this and held her hand out to him as well. "Alright, but you better keep you're end of the bargain, deal?"

"Deal." Was all he said as he smiled and took her hand in his.


	7. The Battle Within

**Chapter 7: The Battle Within**

It had been almost a month since Kokoro had joined the Visoreds. Because Kokoro wasn't a Soul Reaper, she had to train with each and every one of them to prepare herself for the big battle she would soon have to face, the inner battle. Kokoro was having it the hardest with Hiyori. Who could blame her? She didn't like hurting kids and Hiyori practically looked like one. It wasn't until Hiyori pushed her buttons that Kokoro became serious when training with her. She would practice in close-range combat. Although she would mostly use her hands, Kokoro did learn a thing or two about kicking from Hiyori. She had observed Hiyori abuse Shinji and learned her footwork from there.

From Lisa and Rose, she learned how to dodge attacks as if she were dancing, that part of course coming from Rose. From Love and Kensei, she learned hand-to-hand combat. From both Hiyori and Mashiro, she learned her footwork despite the fact both of her "sensei" acted childish at times. Whether it was through whining or raging, they both seemed like kids to Kokoro. From Hachi, she learned how to relax and meditate. This would be good for her when she needs to keep her composure or plan a strategy of attack. Soon, it became time to put it all to the test, and that's where Shinji came in.

"Go ahead. Come at me." He said waiting for Kokoro to make the first move. Kokoro rushed towards him holding one fist back, but then lifted one foot up ready to kick him in the gut. Unfortunately, Shinji caught her by the ankle before she had the chance. "Yer too slow. I admit, it was smart of ya to try and pull a little trick like that on me, but ya need to be quick about it if yer goin' to try somethin' like that." He advised her as he twisted her ankle to force Kokoro to face the ground then pushed her foot away from him to force her to collapse to the ground. Kokoro growled as she got on her knees, but then her eyes widened and she quickly rolled onto her back, dodging a blow from Shinji's fist just by a few inches away from her head. Shinji was now hovering her as he smirked and said, "Very good, ya anticipated my attack, but now yer trapped by the enemy. What will ya do now, Koko-chan?" Kokoro's eyes were surprised at first but she soon glared as she used her feet to kick Shinji off of him and jumped up, back on her feet. Shinji flew back a bit but landed on his feet as well.

Kokoro, still glaring towards him, held her hands up in fists. She was now waiting for him to make the first move. Shinji chuckled at her cocky attitude and flash stepped behind her. "You really think you can take me on?" He whispered behind her in her left ear with a husky but serious tone. Kokoro was shocked but growled as she attempted to elbow him in the gut. Shinji leaped back but Kokoro quickly twirled around to face him as she charged towards him and attacked him while he was in mid-air. She finally landed a hit on him as she punched him in the cheek. Once they landed on the ground, Kokoro ended up hovering over him. Shinji sat up and winced as he felt his cheek to check on it. "Geez, Koko-chan, way ta be takin' cheap shots on yer own sensei!"

"You said it, yourself. Always be quick about my tricks." Kokoro said bluntly without any sign of remorse for what she did.

"Yeah yer right. Just know that yer inner hollow's gonna pull the same tricks on ya. Maybe even worse ones." He warned her rubbing his bruised cheek. Finally, he noticed how Kokoro was sitting between his legs while hovering over him a bit. Shinji's cheeks heated up a bit as he covered his mouth and said, "Alright everyone, let's take a break for now." Kokoro got up off of him and took a few steps back to let him get up on his own. She would still not like to touch people, but ever since she joined the Visoreds, she had not only recovered from her trauma, but she had also warmed up to almost everyone in the gang. She and Lisa were almost like sisters, despite Lisa's interests in girls. She acted as a sort of motherly figure towards Hiyori and Mashiro even if neither of them were aware of it. Although she got along with almost everyone, there were still a few disagreements here and there. For instance, she would always defend Mashiro whenever Kensei would be a jerk to her.

_"Keni-kun, you're the one~! With you I have, lots of fun~!" Mashiro would often sing while cuddling her plush panda. This would embarrass Kensei in front of the others. One day, he had enough._

_"WILL YOU STOP SINGING ABOUT YOUR STUPID PANDA?!"_

_"KENI-KUN'S NOT STUPID, YOU ARE KENSEI, YOU BIG-STUPID-MEANIE-HEAD!"_

_"GRR! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Just as Kensei was about to approach her, Kokoro stepped in between them and said, "Hey back off! Just because her panda's name is close to your's doesn't really mean that she named it after you! Besides, why does it even bother you?"_

_"Well, what do you think?!"_

_"I can't say what I think. It's not my place to, but I can say what it looks like, and it looks to me like you've got a little crush on Mashiro."_

_Kensei's eyes widened with surprise as small shades of pink appeared on his cheeks. Now everyone was filled with suspense, curious of whether Kokoro was right or not. Even Mashiro stopped and looked at him for a moment, wondering if it was true or not. "Tch! Yeah right!" Kensei scoffed as he turned his back to them and returned to lifting weights. Mashiro just stared for a moment and smiled softly. His scoff didn't answer her question, but it at least gave her some hope. Kensei..., she thought to herself squeezing her plush panda even tighter as her own cheeks heated up a bit. _

As for Rose, Kokoro would be ok with him as long as he didn't try to bring up the subject of her father and his band. She's also cool with Love and Hachi, but she would sometimes have disagreements with Hiyori. She would be calm about it most of the time but this girl reminded her so much of Jinta, always trying to push her buttons. "So, who's turn is it to buy lunch?" Love finally asked and immediately, Kokoro raised her hand. This made everyone laugh. No one in the group had ever volunteered to go and get lunch. "Kokoro, ya can't volunteer to go out. Ya still have to control yer inner hollow first." Shinji stated seriously. Kokoro gave him a serious look and said, "You really expect me to be cooped up in here? I thought this was a gang, not a prison."

"It's only goin' to be until ya learn to control yer inner hollow. Try ta be patient."

"Oh come on! It's not like I'm running away or anything! I just need a breath of fresh air for once! If I stay inside any longer, I'll go mad!"

"I think you should cut her some slack, Shinji. In all the days she's spent here, not once has she ever tried to make a run for it." Lisa said stepping in. Hachi agreed and said, "Lisa's right. It's not healthy for the girl to spend her days incarcerated here." Shinji narrowed his eyes at them both but when he looked back at Kokoro, she had on her face the most adorable puppy-dog eyes he had ever seen. Kokoro wouldn't normally do something like this, but it was her last resort. Besides, this was payback on Shinji for pulling this same trap on her to get her to go to the Halloween Party. Shinji's cheeks turned pink as he looked away and said caving in, "Fine, but I'm chaperoning in case anythin' happens." When he returned his gaze back to Kokoro, she was already waiting for him at the gate. "Come on! While we're still young!" Kokoro shouted towards him. _Geez, impatient much?_ Shinji thought to himself as he walked over to Kokoro and stood by her, also waiting for the gate to open.

In town, Kokoro still had her new outfit on while walking with Shinji who was slouching a bit with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing an orange blouse with the shoulder parts of it being brown, black slacks with a white belt, a navy-blue tie with yellow outlines of diamonds, and his signature newsboy cap. As they were walking, Kokoro wanted to walk ahead but Shinji caught the back of her jacket pulling her back to his side. "Not so fast, Kokoro. Yer not gettin' away that easily," Kokoro narrowed her eyes towards him as if to question his intellect and responded with, "I wasn't trying to run. You're just too slow." Shinji stopped and stood up straight looking down at her as he said, "Ya think I'm stupid, huh? I know how easy it is for ya to get lost, and ya probably knew that too, didn't ya?"

"Now you're just being paranoid." Kokoro said feeling a bit uncomfortable by his suspicious behavior. "Hey! Yer the one who gets lost all the damn time! That's why I'm here, ta make sure that doesn't happen!" Shinji sneered. Kokoro just glared and said, "Look, we can either continue this ridiculous argument or get back to the topic at hand! We're here to buy food for the rest of the gang, right? Then let's get to it." Kokoro then grabbed Shinji's tie walking with him behind as if to lead him to there destination. Shinji was a bit surprised but followed behind quickly so that he wouldn't be strangled by his own tie. Kokoro's changed quite a bit since she had joined the Visoreds. When he first met her, she would always try to keep some distance from him. Who could blame her? She didn't want to put up with him, but now she was putting up with him more and more. It's as if he's grown onto her. Knowing her, she probably wouldn't admit it. "So, where to?" Wait, was she seriously asking for directions? Since when did she ever ask for anything? Guess he was a bad influence on her after all, good. This brought a smile to Shinji's face as he pointed to a direction and Kokoro followed it.

Once they finally made it downtown, they noticed an event going on. Kokoro became interested and asked, "What's going on there?" Shinji gazed towards the event and said, "Beats me."

"Let's go check it out." Kokoro said approaching it as Shinji protested and yelled, "Hey! We're here to get food! Not go sight-seein'!"

"I still owe you for saving my life, don't I?" She asked him as if to prove a point. They both stopped for a moment. Shinji looked confused now as he stared at Kokoro who was looking back at him plainly. "Are ya askin' me out on a date, Koko-chan?" Shinji asked smirking towards her. Kokoro turned her back on him and said plainly, "I never said it would be a date. Can't a girl just hang out with a guy without any benefits?" Shinji chuckled seeing how it is and said, "Fine, let's go sight-seein' then." As Kokoro held onto his tie and wandered around the place with him, she was hiding small tints of pink on her cheeks. _Damn, why do my cheeks feel hot?_ She asked herself in her thoughts.

The event turned out to be a soccer game. As they stopped to watch, Kokoro finally let go of Shinji's tie and just watched the game. Fixing his wrinkled tie, Shinji looked down at Kokoro and noticed a twinkle in her eyes as she watched the game. _So, she's inta soccer, huh? _He thought to himself with a small smile. Finally, he was starting to see some vibrant colors in this dull girl. As they continued watching the game, "Kokoro?" asked a voice that stood next to Kokoro. Kokoro turned to her right and was surprised to see, "Ichigo?" Joining the two of them, Ichigo glared towards Shinji and asked, "Are you finally going to let Kokoro go? She hasn't showed up in school the past month because of you!"

"For yer information, ya should be thankin' me. I'm helpin' Kokoro learn how to control her inner hollow, and ya should be doing the same thing by now. Ya've been a Visored longer than her, so it's only a matter of time before your inner hollow takes over."

"That's enough, we're all here to enjoy the game, right?" Kokoro said stepping in. She didn't want to talk about it at a time like this. By a breath of fresh air, this was also what she meant. She wanted a break from all the supernatural stuff and just enjoy a moment of being a normal girl again, even if it would only be a moment. Both Ichigo and Shinji paused and sighed as they returned their attention to the game. As Kokoro watched, she noticed Karin playing. So that's why Ichigo's here, to support one of his sisters. Ichigo looked down at Kokoro and was amazed. She seemed so calm, despite all that's happened before. If she's this calm about all of it, then he should try to do something about his inner hollow as well. For now, he would watch his sister play.

"How's Yoruichi and the boss doing?"

"I don't know. I rarely speak to them."

"I see. How are you and Rukia?"

Ichigo paused now understanding what she's asking. She must have felt really bad for what happened that night. Ichigo sighed and said, "Don't worry about it. It was just a scratch." Kokoro continued watching the game, but even Ichigo could see the remorse in her eyes for what she had done that night. Looks like Kokoro really cared about them after all. Suddenly the whistle was blown and the game was over. Everyone cheered for Karin who had won the game. Karin walked casually towards Ichigo and noticed Kokoro and Shinji. "Hey Ichigo, are these guys friends of yours?" She asked him and Ichigo laughed nervously and said, "Nah, just Kokoro." Shinji immediately narrowed his eyes towards him in an irritated manner. "Hey, are ya one of Ichigo's kid sisters? Great game out there." Karin just turned to him for a moment then looked back at Ichigo and asked, "So, did you just bring your girlfriend?" Shinji felt a cold breeze when Ichigo's sister just brushed him off like that, but when she asked Ichigo if Kokoro was his girlfriend, that's when things began to heat up.

Kokoro just bluntly said, "Nah, we're just friends." Before anything else was said, Kokoro felt an arm around her shoulder as she was held close to Shinji's side. "Yeah, besides, she's with me." He said with a cheery ear-to-ear grin. Ichigo's eyes almost popped out of his head as he yelled, "WH-WHAT?!" Even Karin was a bit surprised by Ichigo's reaction. Kokoro, however, was not amused by any of this. "Don't take this dork seriously, Karin. He likes to make-believe a lot." Ichigo sighed in relief, but was still pissed. It wasn't anything romantic. He just didn't think it would be a good idea for Kokoro to go out with a creep like Shinji. Shinji chuckled and said as he cupped her chin to face her to his direction, "That's my little Hot Koko, always playin' hard-to-get."

"Will you stop calling me that?!" She yelled. Shinji just laughed letting go of her chin and placing his hand behind his head. "I guess some things never change, huh?" He asked talking about her. Kokoro was confused for a moment. _What's he trying to say? That I've changed?_ She asked herself. She then remembered why they were out of the warehouse in the first place and said, "We still have to go get food for the rest of the gang. Come on." She grabbed Shinji's tie and dragged him with her to the nearest place to get some food. As they took off, Ichigo watched with a surprised look on his face. "It looks like they're an item, huh, Ichigo?" Karin asked as she watched them leave. Ichigo still watched and said, "Yeah, they do."

Once the gate had finally opened for them, a sandal flew right into Shinji's face as another one flew right into Kokoro's face at the same time. "WHAT TOOK YOU TWO DUMBASSES SO LONG?! WE CAN PRACTICALLY SEE OUR OWN RIBS BECAUSE OF YOU TWO?!" Hiyori shouted at them. They were both just surprised by the sandals in their faces for a moment but Kokoro finally glared and said, "Do you want your food or not?"

"OF COURSE I DO! WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT?!"

"Then you should have thought of that before you threw your smelly sandal at my face." Kokoro stated as she handed everyone else they food along with Shinji. Hiyori was outraged. How dare she deny her food?! Shinji just snickered at that. Hiyori turned her attention to him sending him daggers through her eyes. "And what the hell's so funny, Baldy?!"

"I'm not bald, ya idiot."

"You are where it counts, you dumb Baldy!"

Shinji glared as his cheeks heated up a bit and yelled, "And how would ya know somethin' like that?!" Just as Hiyori was about to spout out more insults, Kokoro shoved a box of hot food wrapped in plastic right in her mouth. "Here. Eat up." she said plainly. Hiyori growled with the food in her mouth but just as she pulled it out, the gate opened. Everyone looked to see who it was. It couldn't have been any of them since they were all there already. Once the mysterious visitor had entered, Kokoro was surprised and said out loud, "Ichigo...?"

Shinji became serious as he turned to Ichigo and smirked, "Good job findin' this place, Ichigo. So, have ya finally decided to join us?" Ichigo kept his composure for a moment till he glared at Shinji and yelled, "BITE ME!"

"HUH?!" Shinji was surprised by this and sort of disappointed at the same time. "I'm here to use you, Shinji."

As he chuckled in an irritated tone, Shinji asked him, "Oh yeah? How so?"

"I guess I'll beat it out of you."

"Heh, yer welcome to try."

Suddenly, Ichigo jumped right out of his own body. It was the first time Kokoro had ever seen a Soul Reaper. She then watched as the two of them lunged towards one another, ready to fight. "You really think yer strong enough?" Shinji questioned the boy as he grabbed his own zanpakutō and clashed with Ichigo's. Kokoro watched as they fought. She was with the other group and overheard how they talked about Ichigo being afraid of his inner hollow. Soon enough, Hiyori smacked Shinji out of the fight and began to fight Ichigo herself. One thing led to another and that was when Kokoro saw it, Ichigo's inner hollow. "Hiyori!" Kokoro called out as she ran towards Ichigo to stop him from hurting Hiyori, but Lisa caught Kokoro's arm while everyone else restrained Ichigo. "Relax. If you lose control of yourself, you'll only be causing more trouble." She warned her. Kokoro looked back towards Lisa, shocked by what she said, but she was right. If she had lost it, her inner hollow would come out and only hurt her friends again. Kokoro didn't want that, so she just took a deep breath and relaxed.

Once Ichigo had regained his consciousness, he listened to what Shinji explained to him about controlling his inner hollow. "You pass. We'll teach ya control." Shinji said to him.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Ichigo was using Hiyori's sketchy treadmill while everyone else was doing their own thing. Rose was adjusting his guitar strings while Love was reading some shōnen jump manga. Lisa was looking at her swimsuit catalog while coaching Ichigo. Mashiro and Hachi had gone out to get lunch, but they were awfully late, almost as late as Shinji and Kokoro were yesterday. "Hey Hiyori, Mashiro and Hachi are late with lunch again, can ya go and make somethin' for me?" Shinji asked Hiyori while lazily laying on the couch. Kokoro was just sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Hey Koko-chan, why don't ya go cook somethin' for me. I'm starved."

"Do I look like your mother? Why don't you just get off your lazy butt and cook something for yourself?"

Suddenly Ichigo snapped and threw the treadmill at Hiyori, but she used Shinji as a human shield. Kokoro was surprised by the scene and could only watch as they argued. Things soon got worse when Hiyori threw Ichigo off of the third floor and on top of that, threw her own treadmill at him, hitting him in the chin. Finally, things began to calm down when Shinji stepped in and explained what the treadmill was for, but this only led to Ichigo yelling. Kokoro couldn't understand what they were talking about, but whatever it was, it looked like Shinji knew a lot more about it than even Ichigo did. Kokoro grew even more curious. Who was Shinji, really? How did he know so much about all of this? It made her wonder about his past. Now that she thought about it, how did Shinji and the others even become Visoreds in the first place? From what they explained to her, Visoreds were Soul Reapers who had crossed the boundary between Hollows and Soul Reapers, so that meant that they were originally Soul Reapers, right?

Following the rest of the gang down in what looked like another world, Kokoro sat by Shinji while keeping some distance. Ichigo was trapped under what looked to weigh a ton each of iron while inside of a barrier. "Watch closely, Kokoro. You'll have to prepare yerself for this as well." Shinji warned Kokoro. Kokoro was starting to grow accustomed to this serious side to him. In fact, she's figured out that this was how Shinji really was. He may be a total dork at times, but deep down, he was really the calm and serious type. It made her wonder what else she didn't know about him.

Kokoro watched almost in horror at the scene. She covered her mouth to keep from making any sign of fear. _Is that what I have to go through? Am I going to become a monster like that?!_ Kokoro thought to herself. Shinji noticed Kokoro shake from the sight and sighed. He then got up sitting closer to Kokoro and placed a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down. "Ya don't have to be scared. This is what we've all been trainin' ya for. Ya just have to remember to defeat yer inner hollow, got it?" He assured her. Kokoro paused for a moment then simply nodded. He was right, if she was going to be able to take back control, then she would have to face her fears. "When he's done, I'm next." Kokoro said plainly, like it was nothing. Shinji did not expect this. He wasn't even sure if she was ready or not, but knowing her, she had always been the self-reliant type. He just removed his hand from her and continued to watch Ichigo with her.

Hours had passed. Everyone was concerned that Ichigo might not be able to make it, but in the end, he surprised everyone by pulling through after all. Now it was Kokoro's turn. To make it easier for her, Shinji used the same kido he did on Ichigo to put Kokoro in a dream state. Now she was the one who was in the barrier under tons of iron. While waiting outside of the barrier, it began.

Kokoro looked around and was confused. Why was she back in the dark forest? Suddenly, another girl, dressed in white, appeared before her. She was too far away, so Kokoro could barely see her.

"Who's there?"

"Who's there?"

"Show yourself." She ordered the white woman, but as she approached her, Kokoro gasped. It was her inner hollow. She just stood there with emotionless eyes as she stood in front of Kokoro, keeping a close distance to her.

"Are you, my inner hollow?"

"I am."

"Good, then let's get this over with." Kokoro then charged towards her and lunged in the air to kick her, but her inner hollow simply moved out of the way. Kokoro quickly landed on her feet before she hit the ground and stood behind her as she threw a punch to her spine, but was shocked when her inner hollow happened to be facing her as she caught her fist.

"Fool, did you expect to be the only one who learned anything from your own training? I am a part of you, after all"

"Shut up!" Kokoro hissed as she threw another punch but her inner hollow caught that as well.

"You're too slow and too easy. You can never win this fight." Her inner hollow threw her into a tree. Kokoro hit the tree with her back and cried out in pain as she slid down to the ground. She then watched weakly as her inner hollow approached her. Such cold eyes she had, and she was a part of her? There's no way Kokoro could be so cold, right? How could she? Her eyes then widened, remembering her days in Karakura High. She was so distant from everyone...so cold. "It's the end for you." Her inner hollow said as she held her hand up and claws suddenly appeared. It was just like that Halloween night. Kokoro remembered that night all too well. Kokoro knew what to do now. Kokoro leaped from the ground and crashed right into her inner hollow, elbowing her in the gut. They both flew into the air until her inner hollow crashed into a tree. Not showing her inner hollow any mercy, Kokoro held her by the throat and began to strangle her. "I'm not letting go until you give up on trying to take over my body." Soon, she noticed the color of her inner hollow's clothing fade to black. Did this mean she was winning? Her inner hollow glared as she struggled and whimpered, "Fine...y-you can have...y-your pathetic life back, b-but know this...I-If you risk both of...our lives...I will return for you."

As he watched Hiyori fight Kokoro in her hollowfication state, Shinji grew concerned, she was taking almost even longer than Ichigo. If that hour reaches 7, then it's all over. While fighting her, Hiyori was smacked to the ground as her back hit a rock behind her. Kokoro then held up her hand with her claws ready to tear through the girl until she stopped. She then let out a loud cry until finally, shards of her hollowfication were scattered and she fell to the ground, back in her normal state.

All the Visoreds approached with caution, even Hiyori. Kokoro was unconscious, but she did have a smile on her face. Shinji noticed it and was glad to see she made it after all. He got on his knees to pick her up but subconsciously, Kokoro gripped the fabric of his sleeves. She was still waking up. She didn't even bother to look up and simply asked, "Is it over?" Shinji just smiled down at her and placed his hands under her elbows to support her.

"It's only begun."


	8. Secret Santa

**Chapter 8: Secret Santa**

After yet another month of training, Kokoro was finally allowed to return to school, but only under Shinji's supervision. It irritated her to see he was treating her like a child all the time. She had been living alone almost all her life. She was able to take care of herself just fine. Besides, her inner hollow was under control now, so why did he still have to chaperone her everywhere they went?

It was almost winter break for school, so when everyone entered class, they were surprised to see Misato holding a Santa Hat in her hand. "Alright class, since christmas is right around the corner, we're going to play a fun game while we're here. It's called 'Secret Santa'. You simply pick a random name out of the hat, and whoever you get, you will be their Secret Santa." She announced to the class. _What a ridiculous game_, Kokoro thought to herself. "Why do people even bother with this holiday when everyone knows that Santa Claus doesn't even exist?" She muttered to herself. Shinji just sneered as he looked behind him at the heartless child and scolded, "Hey, don't spoil it for everyone, Koko-Scrooge." Kokoro just gave him ice-cold death glares for giving him such a cruel nickname, despite how true it was. "Hirako, you're turn." Misato announced. Shinji got up and pulled a name out of the hat. He did not look happy with the results as he sat back down. Kokoro noticed this and asked, "Who did you get?"

"None of yer business."

"Geez, I was just asking."

"Akiyama, you're up." Misato announced. Kokoro stood up from her desk and approached the hat. She was hesitant but finally pulled out a name. Soon enough, even she had a disturbed look on her face. Shinji noticed the look on her face as she sat back down and asked, "Who did you get?"

"None of your business."

"Man, I was just askin'."

After everyone got a name, the class assignment was to go out and buy whoever they got a present. Other than that, they were also to make a Christmas Card for the person as credit for arts and craft. Kokoro had already begun working on her card even during lunch as she ate. So far, it was just a white and blank peace of paper with some kanji written in on it. Shinji planned to work on his later so that he could eat his lunch, but he was glancing over Kokoro's just to see what she had planned for her card. So far, he was not amused. "How come yer bento boxes always look more artistic than your actual craftsmanship?"

"This isn't something I do often, and stop peaking." Kokoro sneered lowly hiding the card underneath her arms.

"What's the big deal? I was only curious."

"Do you always have to but in on everything?" Kokoro sneered back at him. The tension between the two of them soon became clear to everyone else in the classroom, so no one even bothered to approach either one of them.

When the bell rang, everyone headed out. On their way to the mall, Kokoro walked far ahead from Shinji and it looked as though every time he tried to catch up with her, she would only increase the distance between the two of them. This ticked off Shinji to no end. _What's with her today? She's not usually this annoyed by me_, he thought to himself as he rushed forward to catch up with her. Once they had both made it to the mall, Shinji finally caught up to her when she stopped to look around. He then grabbed her arm panting from having to rush to her. As soon as he caught his breath, he finally growled, "What is up with ya today? Why are ya tryin' to avoid me?" Kokoro tore her arm away from him.

"I'll tell you what's up with me! Ever since that night, I'm not even allowed to buy groceries without you behind my back! I understood why at first but that's not the issue anymore, so stop treating me like a fucking child, Shinji! I can manage on my own!"

Shinji, shocked at first by her sudden outburst, only growled and returned the favor. "Maybe if ya wouldn't get lost all the damn time, I might actually believe that ya don't need me to help ya find yer way home! Besides, compared to me, ya are a fuckin' child, so stop actin' like yer the grown-up here!"

"Oh shut up! Just because I'm not familiar with the area doesn't mean I won't be eventually! And you may be older by age, but you're the one who acts like a fucking child all the damn time!"

"Yer one to talk! Ya don't think this argument is fuckin' childish?!"

"Then why are you still arguing with me?!"

"Hey! Yer the one who started it!"

"Then I'm going to be the one who finishes it! This conversation's over, so back off and butt out of my life!"

That froze Shinji in his place as Kokoro took off leaving him behind. Almost everyone in the mall had watched this little drama and so many thoughts ran through their heads. Rumors were even going around and some examples of those rumors were, "Oh dear, looks like a couple had just broken up before Christmas. How tragic!" or "Geez, that guy sure smothers his girlfriend. It's no wonder why she dumped his ass." or even "Sucks to be him, I guess that makes that girl available now." Shinji glared towards the direction where that particular rumor had come from and scared the hell out of whoever started it. Soon he just sighed and headed towards a random store. He still needed to buy a gift for the person he was supposed to be the "Secret Santa" for.

Inside the store, Shinji was looking through random souveneers. He didn't really know what the person he got would like, so he just picked a random Don Kanonji bobble head making his trademark pose. It even had a little button on the stand that if you push, would make his trademark call, "Wa Ha Ha!" Shinji just narrowed his eyes at this ridiculous piece of junk for a moment but then shrugged and decided to just buy this and that's that.

Meanwhile, Kokoro was buying groceries for the rest of the Visoreds. She took on the role as their cook and one of their bread winners in a sense ever since she was allowed to go work again as well as school. Although, she didn't start work yet. As much as she wanted to, Kisuke wouldn't allow it since the holidays neared. Kokoro didn't understand the point but accepted it none the less. It wasn't like she had lost her job, anyways. Still, she really missed spending time at the Urahara shop. She missed everyone there and even wanted to apologize to Yoruichi for what she almost did to her. She couldn't at the time because she wasn't even there, but she did leave a message for her to Kisuke.

_"Hey, Boss, if Yoruichi is ever at the shop, could you leave a message for her from me?"_

_"No problem, what do you want me to say?"_

_"Could you tell her that I'm sorry for... that night..."_

_Kisuke stopped waving his fan and soon had a serious look. "Kokoro, don't beat yourself over what happened that night. It wasn't your fault." Kokoro just stood there for a moment and nodded but she still had a saddened look in her eyes. She then bowed lightly to say good-bye and left with Shinji who was waiting just outside of the perimeter of the shop. _

Unknown to her, Yoruichi had been listening in on them, but in the form of a cat. Yoruichi had a saddened look in her eyes as well. She understood what Kokoro meant and approached Kisuke as soon as they left. "Did you get the message?" He asked her. She simply looked ahead towards them. In a male voice, she responded with, "That poor girl should never have to go through what they did. How could this have happened?"

"I don't know. Usually when a hollow attacks a person, it doesn't affect them like this. Whatever happened that night, there was more to it than just that."

Later on that night, Kokoro was cooking dinner for everyone, but with the help of Lisa and Rose. They thought it was the least they could do for Kokoro's generosity of cooking for everyone. "Heard you had a fight with Shinji earlier, care to explain?" Lisa asked seriously.

"Isn't it obvious? He treats me like I'm 3 years-old. I'm sick of it." Kokoro answered with an agitated tone.

"I can see why it would upset you, but you need to understand that Shinji's only looking out for you." Rose commented.

"He's right. Shinji may seem like the overprotective type, but he really cares for your safety." Lisa agreed.

"That's not the point though. I just wish he trusted me a little more with taking care of myself." Kokoro pointed out while cutting the carrots. Without even realizing it, she accidently cut her finger and flinched wincing in pain. "Ow..." She whispered lowly in a slight stinging pain. Lisa grabbed her hand and turned to Rose, "Get the band-aid." She told him as she turned on the sink with hot water and stuck Kokoro's bloody finger in the water. "TOO HOT! TOO HOT!" Kokoro cried out in pain. Rose began searching for a band-aid but then turned to Lisa and said, "We've run out of band-aids. Shinji must have used the last one after that incident with Ichigo and Hiyori's Super Trainer."

"Damn it. Looks like we have no choice." Lisa said as she stuck Kokoro's bloody finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding. Both Kokoro and Rose were surprised by this. "Are you sure this is really necessary?" Kokoro asked giving her a weird look. After hearing Kokoro's cries, Shinji rushed into the kitchen only to find one of Kokoro's fingers in Lisa's mouth. This scene couldn't have looked anymore awkward to him. He finally had to ask, "Lisa, what the hell is this?" Pulling Kokoro's finger out, Lisa turned to him and explained, "She cut her finger while cutting the carrots. Rose said you used up the last band-aid so I had to find some way to stop the bleeding." Now that he knew what was going on, Shinji turned to Kokoro with a serious look. Kokoro returned the favor. Knowing him, he's probably not going to allow her to cook anymore because of this. Shinji soon approached her and snatched her hand from Lisa's. He examined her finger for a moment. He then removed his tie and wrapped it around Kokoro's finger, tying it on as a bandage. "There, good as new." He said and headed back to the couch with the others. Kokoro did not expect this, she looked at the tie for a moment and just sighed in relief. At least she could still get back to cooking.

* * *

**A Week Later**

During school, it was time for the Secret Santas to hand out their gifts. Uryu turned out to be Orihime's Secret Santa, Orihime turned out to be Ichigo's, Ichigo turned out to be Chad's, Chad turned out to be Rukia's, Rukia turned out to be Mizuiro's, Mizuiro turned out to be Tatsuki's, Tatsuki turned out to be Uryu's, and Keigo turned out to be Chizuru's. As Kokoro watched, she soon saw that Shinji was Keigo's Secret Santa. Well, this explained why he didn't look all to happy about it. He looked even more annoyed when Keigo ended up loving his Don Kanonji bobble-head and wouldn't stop playing with the button on it. Now it was Kokoro's turn to hand out her gift as a Secret Santa. Once he sat down, he turned around to face Kokoro and asked, "How come yer not givin' yer gift out yet?"

"Why should I have to get up when it's easier to just hand it out?"

"Wait, are ya sayin' that ya expect the person to come to ya askin' for their gift? I never pegged ya to be the lazy type, Koko-chan."

"Stop calling me that or you're not getting your gift."

"I can call ya whatever I wa...what?" Shinji asked after he processed the last part of what she said to him. Kokoro narrowed her eyes and just handed out a present to him. "Here." She just said turning her cheek to him. Shinji blinked for a few minutes before taking the present. He did not know what to expect. He was still surprised that Kokoro turned out to be his Secret Santa. Now that he thought about it, "Hey, how come it bothered ya so much when ya realized that yer my Secret Santa?"

"Because I knew how hard it would be to buy a gift without you peering over my shoulders." Kokoro answered with an irritated look on her face. "Eh, fair enough." He shrugged as he unwrapped his gift. His eyes widened at the sight as he couldn't believe it. It was a bento box, just for him. When he looked inside, the theme of the meal was musical instruments with musical notes. It was though as if there was jazz coming out of his lunch. "Well?" Kokoro asked bluntly although with slight curiosity in her speech. Shinji just closed the box and the next thing Kokoro knew, she was caught in Shinji's arms with his cheek pressed up and constantly rubbing against hers. "Yer the best, Koko-chan!" He shouted, catching everyone's eyes in the classroom. "Cut it out! Get off of me, you creep! It's just stupid bento box! What's so special about it?!" Kokoro yelled in protest as she flailed her arms up and down trying to get away from the crazed Visored who wouldn't be pried off of her. "But it's not just a stupid bento box. It's special because it was made by you and just for me, Koko-chan." Shinji stated cheerfully as he finally let go and ruffled her hair in his hand. Kokoro glared and pulled away from his hand to fix her hair. She then looked back at him. What he said actually meant something to her, but she wasn't going to admit that anytime soon. So, until that day would come, she sighed and said, "You're such a dork, you know that?" Shinji just smiled at that. He was really grateful to her. Her cooking was always the best to him.

"Look everyone! It's snowing!" One of the girls cried out as everyone rushed towards the window to watch. Even Kokoro and Shinji decided to watch, despite how common snow can be. While they were watching, Shinji glanced down at Kokoro, who looked like she was in deep thought. He wondered what she was thinking about. Kokoro noticed and looked up at him with curious eyes. "What?" she asked him plainly. Shinji just smiled and plopped one of his hands on the top of her head. "Nothin'." He said cheerfully but then paused when he saw the look she was giving him while his hand was still on her head. This brought back old memories of the past. He pulled his hand back and just stared at her for a moment. He couldn't explain it. She reminded him of her... A girl he knew long ago... "You ok?" Kokoro asked noticing the sad look in his eyes. Shinji snapped out of his thoughts and just smiled. "Yeah, I'm ok." He said returning his hand to the top of her head. Kokoro was a bit surprised at first but then turned to the window to continue watching the snow fall. Still, this time, she didn't remove his hand from the top of her head this time. They just watched the snow fall together.

During lunch, Shinji had ditched his lunch and decided to eat the bento box Kokoro made for him instead. "This is really good, what's in it."

"Not much, just rice, nori, mustard, and beef."

"Mm, I can taste it now. How did ya learn to make these?"

"Years of practice I guess." Kokoro continued eating her lunch while Shinji at his. When they were both done, Shinji placed his chopsticks in the bento box and paused for a moment as he stared at her for a moment. He had a serious look in his eyes as he finally asked her, "Is this why you were avoidin' me the other day?" Kokoro nodded, still chewing her last bite. "Ya know, ya could have just said so, right?" He mentioned to her. Kokoro shook her head before swallowing her food. She soon finally said to him, "It would have defeated the purpose of 'Secret Santa'." She said the last part holding her hands up to signal the parenthesis in "Secret Santa". Shinji could only give a sweat drop realizing her point. It would have ruined the game. "Besides, it's not only that." Kokoro said now sounding serious. Shinji listened carefully as she explained, "I get that you're only looking out for me, but sometimes it makes me feel like you don't think I can manage on my own. It erks me whenever you treat me like I can't take on the world on my own. You get what I'm saying?" Shinji sighed and just said in response, "I know yer used to livin' on yer own, but ya need to know that ya don't have to be alone to be strong. I get it, ya don't like feelin' weak. I respect that, but I just want ya to know, yer not alone anymore. Ya've got friends, people to call yer family, hell, ya even got a new family with me and the rest of the gang. Ya do think of us as family, right?" Kokoro just sat there listening to every syllable. She was filled with amazement in her eyes by everything he said.

Before she could answer, the bell had rung, signalling the end of school for Winter Break. Shinji sighed in relief as he got up and stretched his arms out. "Finally! Winter break! C'mon, Koko-chan, let's go home." He said cheerfully with relief as he held his hand out to her. Kokoro got up without his help and just headed towards the door, but with a closer look, it could be revealed on the small smile on her face as she thought to herself, _You're right, I'm not alone. I've got you._


	9. What's Your Resolution?

**Chapter 9: What's Your Resolution?**

There were a lot of interesting events that occurred on winter break. It had snowed for three days and everyone got to enjoy it, including the Visoreds. Mashiro made a giant Snow Panda with the help of Lisa and Kokoro. Mashiro even named it _Super Keni-Kun_, so Kensei tried to destroy it. They even had snowball fights. Who wouldn't? Unfortunately, they had to stop because Hiyori kept throwing ice balls at Shinji on purpose. Then came the holidays. They didn't really have a tree but everyone had at least one gift from everyone. They even had a small celebration that night, until Lisa spiked the eggnog and hot coco with a bit of sake. Almost everyone was drunk except for those who didn't drink any of it, which were Kokoro, Hiyori, and Hachi. They were the only three who smelled the alcohol right away and refused to drink any of it. Lisa and Kensei were the only two able to hold their liquor, but the others who did drink had different results. Mashiro passed out and Kensei had to carry her up to her room to sleep it off for the night. Rose and Love became drunken Christmas Carolers, and Kokoro had to put up with an intoxicated Shinji for the night. He would always tease her by holding a mistol toe over the top of her head and Kokoro would always try to scoot away from it for dear life. It wasn't until Hiyori smacked him unconscious with a sandal that Kokoro was free from his clutches, although she had to be the one to help him up to his room.

In his room, Kokoro had one of Shinji's arms over her shoulders to help him to his bed. When they made it, she just dropped Shinji on his bed like a sack of potatoes. She sighed in relief and sat on the edge of the bed. _Geez, for someone so scrawny, you'd think he wouldn't be so heavy_, she thought to herself looking down at the unconscious Visored. As she thought about it, she had never been in his room before. She grew curious and decided to look around. She noticed an old record player and a shelf full of old records, which all had Jazz. She knew he liked Jazz but didn't expect him to have anything that was so antique. She continued to look around and noticed there were a lot of antiquities in the room. _Does he collect old stuff?_ She asked herself. She then noticed an old photograph from what looked like the early 18th century. To her surprise, the people in the photo looked like all the Visoreds, but not only that, there were also two people who looked like Tessai and Kisuke, who was holding a black cat. Although, the people who looked like Visoreds looked different. For example, they all had different hair styles and styles of clothing. Of course, it was around the 1910's or 1920's. Hell, even the guy who looked like Shinji had really long hair. _Wait, could they be... _Kokoro now asked herself as she looked closely at the photo then back at Shinji. _No way...impossible... _She thought, but then she remembered, his appearance didn't change since she was a child. Kokoro then began to wonder, just how old were they all? She also finally understood what he meant before when he told her that compared to him, she was a child. He wasn't belittling him, he was being serious.

Kokoro returned the photo to its place and began to sneak out of the room. Just as she slowly opened the door, the 3,000 year-old hinges creaked, causing Shinji to stir in his sleep. Damn it! Kokoro thought to herself hoping he wouldn't wake up and catch her in the act of sneaking away or find out she had snooped around in his room. Luckily, all he did was toss and turn a bit. Before she left, she heard him murmur, "Emiko...why...?" Kokoro looked back seeing that he was only talking in his sleep, but they way he spoke sounded depressing. Kokoro left the room and carefully closed the door the best she could. She soon began to wonder who this _Emiko_ was. Whoever she was, it sounded like she had caused him pain in the past, that much she could tell. Kokoro returned downstairs only to find all the drunken Visoreds to have passed out one way or the other. She had to help the others to get them all to bed.

* * *

**A Week Later**

It was early in the morning, but tonight would be another special holiday, Oshōgatsu which would also be known as Japanese New Year. There would be a big festival tonight and because it was traditional, they all decided to attend. Kokoro wouldn't normally attend, unless she was forced by Kisuke and Yoruichi. This time, she wanted to attend so that she could be able to see if Yoruichi would be there. She still didn't get the chance to apologize to her, and her heart ached every time she missed an opportunity.

That day, both Hiyori and Kokoro were dragged away by Lisa and Mashiro to buy Kimonos for the festival. "I don't need a damn Kimono! I'll just go in my normal clothes!" Kokoro protested. "Oh please, you may call what you wear clothes, but I see nothing but disgrace written all over them." Lisa argued. In the store, Mashiro immediately picked out a white kimono with koi fish on it. "This one matches my scarf!" She chimed to the others. "It does suit you nicely." Lisa complimented. She then turned to Hiyori and asked, "What about you? What will you wear?" Hiyori just turned a cheek to her and crossed her arms. She too wanted no part in any of this. Lisa sighed and turned to give Mashiro the look that told her to help Hiyori pick something out. Mashiro got the hint and searched the store until she found one and gasped. "This one! This one! This one!" She called out, holding out a priestess kimono to Hiyori. "It would suit you best." Kokoro commented despite not wanting any part in this as well. Hiyori glared at all of them. She saw there was no other way out. "Fine!" She yelled snatching the kimono from Mashiro's grasp.

"Now it's Kokoro's turn!" she added as revenge on Kokoro for not taking her side. Kokoro glared at Hiyori but before she could do anything, "Oh, but I've already picked out one for Kokoro." Lisa mentioned. Kokoro stopped and turned to Lisa with a questioning look. It was white with red petals that looked like they were falling from the flower itself. The middle part of it was a shimmering golden color and the only two petals left on the flower formed the shape of a heart on each flower. Mashiro looked at it with wonder in her eyes but Hiyori sneered at it then looked back at Kokoro. She knew right away why Lisa had picked that one, and she didn't like it at all. "That one's stupid! Couldn't you find a better one, Lisa?!" She growled at Lisa. Lisa ignored what Hiyori said and handed it to Kokoro. "Trust me, this one suits you best." Kokoro just stared at her blankly and shrugged. At least the flowers were red.

Back in the warehouse, they guys were just performing their daily ritual, only they had at least prepared themselves for the festival. Love had on a blue-green male's kimono while Rose had on a purple one. Hachi had on an olive-green one and Shinji had on the same one he wore at the Autumn Festival. It was the only one he had, anyways. Finally, the girls had returned, only after they bought their kimono's, they decided to put them on in the nearest lady's room before arriving. Lisa had on the same one she had bought from the Autumn Festival, Hiyori wore the priestess kimono, Mashiro had on her koi kimono that matched her scarf, and Kokoro had on the one Lisa picked out for her. Kokoro's shoulders and a bit of her cleavage were exposed as she also wore a black choker with her outfit. She didn't want to, but Lisa refused to let her wear it any other way. One look at Kokoro and Shinji couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was as if it wasn't even Kokoro standing before him. His eyes were hidden by his straight bangs as he approached Kokoro and just stood in front of her for a moment. Even her blank stare only made it worse for him. Finally, he reacted by bringing her sleeves back to her shoulders to cover them up. "A young lady should never flash around in public." He finally said lowly. Kokoro was a bit confused by this. It wasn't like her entire chest was exposed. What was even more surprising was that he of all people would say something like that. Knowing him, he would've actually liked to see her goods. Kokoro just looked back at Lisa wondering what she was up to. Even Kokoro noticed how the other Visoreds reacted around her when she was dressed the way Lisa wanted her to. Lisa just gave her usual look to her but then turned to Shinji.

"We need to talk." Shinji said to Lisa motioning her to his room. He knew as soon as Kokoro turned to her that it was all Lisa's idea. There was no way Kokoro could have known, right? Once the door was shut. Shinji glared at Lisa and asked, "Is this yer idea of a joke?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't ya dare try to play dumb! You and I both know what's goin' on! Why did ya have Kokoro dress like her?!"

"Because we can all see it, Shinji. You may not have noticed, but we all know why you've really taken an interest in that girl. She reminds you of her, doesn't she?" Shinji's eyes widened to this. He should have guessed that the others would notice as well. After all, they all knew her, but to think one of them would go as far as to torture him with memories of her by using Kokoro... It was unforgivable. Lisa sighed seeing the look in his eyes. They were the same as when he was betrayed by his own lieutenant. "Listen, Shinji, I never meant to cause harm to you. I thought you'd take this a different way."

"How did ya expect me to take it?! Did ya think I'd be happy to see the girl who practically died in my arms all over again?!"

Suddenly a gasp was heard from outside of the room. This caught both of the Visoreds attention to the door. After a moment of silence, they heard pattering. This ticked off Shinji as he rushed to the door to try to catch the little rat who had listened in on them, but he was too late to do so. Still, he knew right away who it was. After all the months he had known her, he knew Kokoro to be a little eavesdropper. It was just how _she_ was... He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He would have to interrogate her to find out just how much she heard. Lisa exited the room, but before heading downstairs, she turned to Shinji and said, "Think about it this way, Shinji. She may be your resolution." Shinji just narrowed his eyes towards her and sighed placing a palm on his forehead. It was bad enough that he was haunted by the memories of that night, but what Lisa had done only brought more grief onto him, despite what her intentions may have been.

* * *

**That Night**

At the New Year Festival, the Visoreds had split up into groups to enjoy the festivities separately. Mashiro left alone with Kensei to play some festival games. Hachi, Rose, and Love decided to go food crawling to try some interesting traditional food for the festival along with some sake. Hiyori was dragged away by Lisa to leave Shinji alone with Kokoro. Neither Hiyori nor Kokoro liked the idea. Hiyori didn't want to leave because she knew what Lisa was up to, and Kokoro didn't want to be alone with Shinji after what she had heard from his private conversation with Lisa. She had thought about it all day and remembered how Shinji once called her a _Special Case_. She began to wonder if he had only rescued her so many times just because she looked like some girl he knew a long time ago. She didn't show it, but she actually felt hurt by it. It made her feel as though he only thought of her as a replacement of that girl, as though she were only a new toy to replace one he had lost. She hated that feeling.

"Hey, ya ok, Koko-chan?" Shinji asked, noticing how Kokoro was only facing the ground. Suddenly, he only got a smack across the face as reply from her. "How many times do I have to tell you? STOP CALLING ME BY PET NAMES! MY NAME IS KOKORO! NOT KOKO-CHAN, NOT HOT KOKO, AND ESPECIALLY NOT EMIKO!" Kokoro immediately covered her mouth as she realised what she had just said. Even Shinji was shocked by the last part. Now he knew for sure that it was her who was behind that door, but how did he know her name was Emiko? Kokoro quickly took off running to get away from Shinji. Shinji reached out to try to stop her, but too many people got in his way. He cursed under his breath, but he wasn't going to give up just yet.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Oooo! Look Kensei! That Panda's even bigger than Keni-kun!"

"Not getting it."

"Aw! You're such a jerk, Kensei!"

"I'm not going to be named after yet another stupid plush panda!"

"What makes you think I would name something so cute and cuddly after someone mean and stupid like you, Kensei?!"

"Then why is that stupid thing's name so close to mine?!"

"Because it's cute and cuddly just like..." Mashiro immediately stopped herself by covering her mouth. "What? What is it?" Kensei asked, curious about why she paused at the last part. Mashiro's cheeks soon turned pink as she quickly puffed her cheeks and pouted, crossing her arms and turning her back to the now confused Kensei. He just stared for a moment then sighed and gave up. "Whatever, come on. Let's go grab a bite to eat. I'm starved." Mashiro followed behind him as he headed to the nearest food stand. Her cheeks were still rosy as she thought to herself, _Keni-kun is cute and cuddly... just like you... Kensei..._

Stopping for a moment to breathe, Shinji made it as far as to the three food critiques who also happened to have been slightly drunken from too much sake. "Have ya guys seen Kokoro around here?" Shinji finally asked still panting from running around the festival looking for her. Rose and Love both cackled. They were laughing as though they were drunken sailors. Hachi, however, only drank a few sips. He gave Shinji a saddened look and said, "No, we haven't seen her. Is something wrong?" Shinji could tell Hachi was concerned. Kokoro was like part of the family, after all. He just sighed and said, "Don't worry, I'll find her." Hachi watched as Shinji took off to continue his search. He then gave a slight glare to the two drunken idiots for being of no use at all in such terrible timing.

Finally giving up, Kokoro placed her hands on her knees as she panted for sweet air. She had been running for what felt like half an hour. "Hey there, long time no see." Kokoro looked up and was surprised. "Y-Yoruichi...?" She asked, surprised to see her. Yoruichi smiled down at her as she wore a yellow kimono with white flower patterns on it. "Why so surprised? I thought you'd be glad to see us." she teased. "Us?" Kokoro asked confused by what she meant until she saw Kisuke along side her in a blue male's kimono. Kokoro looked at the both of them surprised and asked, "W-what's going on?"

"We heard you guys would be here, so we decided to join the fun." Kisuke answered. "Besides, Yoruichi really wanted to see you again. There's something she's been dying to tell you, Kokoro." He added. Yoruichi nodded and gave a soft smile as she came face to face with her and confessed.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for that night, Kokoro. It wasn't your fault. You had no control over yourself, no matter how hard you tried. I have to admit. I was afraid, but not of you. In reality, I was afraid for you. What can I say? You're like family to us. There was no way we'd be complete without you, Kokoro."

Kokoro's eyes widened in surprise to this as her mouth fell open slightly. She stayed like this for a moment till she gritted her teeth lightly as her eyes began to water. She covered her face with her hands as she tried to hold back her whimpering. No matter how hard she tried, she could not stop her tears from escaping passed her eye lids. She couldn't hide it anymore, she missed her life back at the Urahara shop. "I-I'm so sorry..." She whimpered between sobs. Yoruichi became surprised but saddened by Kokoro's reaction. Never in her life had she ever seen her _baby girl _sob. She quickly wrapped her arms around her to comfort her and said, "Aww there there. Let it all out, Sweetie." Kisuke was also surprised and saddened to see his _little girl _cry like this. He joined in forming a group family hug and said, "It's ok to cry, Kokoro. There shouldn't be any shame in these tears." Kokoro wouldn't normally be in any contact with anyone, but she needed the comfort. Besides, this was her first family. How could she not want to be close to them after being apart from them for so long.

Just as Kokoro had finally rubbed her eyes to wipe away her tears, Shinji had finally found her with Kisuke and Yoruichi. He saw the tears in her eyes and realized she had been crying. "Hey, is everythin' ok?" Shinji asked now concerned. Moments like these were rare if anything. Kisuke nodded and said, "She's fine. She's just expressing herself."

"Expressin' herself, my ass. She was cryin' for a reason." Shinji commented narrowing his eyes towards Kisuke as if to blame him for her tears. Yoruichi finally stepped in and said, "It's true, Shinji. Kokoro's decided on her New Year's Resolution, to always express her heart whenever she's either really happy about something, or needs a shoulder to cry on." Kokoro didn't really agree to this, but she didn't disagree to it, either. Shinji was a bit surprised but smiled to this and said, "Is that true, Koko-chan?" Ticked off, Kokoro flicked Shinji's nose and said sarcastically, "See? I'm expressing myself." Yoruichi and Kisuke laughed at this. "We'll, since you're here, why don't you gather the rest of the gang and we'll have a New Year Feast together? What do you say?" Kisuke asked. Kokoro looked up to Shinji as if to beg him to invite her old family over. It'd be like a family reunion for her. Shinji couldn't say no to her, especially after looking deep into those sad eyes of hers. She must have really missed them. He just sighed and said, "Sure, but we're going to have to split up to be able to find all of them."

"Sounds like a plan." Kisuke agreed as he and Yoruichi began to search for the rest of the Visoreds. Now that they were alone, Shinji and Kokoro began their search as well. In the mean time, he asked her in a serious tone, "How did ya know her name?"

"You were talking in your sleep when you got drunk and passed out on Christmas." Kokoro said bluntly to him. Shinji was surprised and asked, "Ya've been in my room?" He then smirked and teased, "Watchin' me sleep, were ya? Wow Koko-hentai, I didn't know yer such a lil perv." Kokoro growled and roared, "WHO DO YOU THINK HAD TO CARRY YOUR PASSED OUT DRUNK ASS TO YOUR BED?!"

"Heheh, what about the others, huh?"

"Rose, Lisa, and Love were too drunk. Kensei was too busy helping Mashiro to bed since she got drunk, too. We all know Hachi can't climb those stairs on his own, and Hiyori complained about how you were too heavy for her to carry, and I have to agree with her on that part."

"Ouch, I hope this isn't how ya plan to express yerself all the time."

"This is how I always express myself, idiot."

Shinji could only chuckle at this and exacted his revenge on her by wrapping an arm around her neck and giving her a noogie. "Hey! Stop that!"

"What? I'm expressin' myself!" Shinji said laughing as he continued.

"You're messing up my hair! Cut it out!" Kokoro yelled as she elbowed him in the gut and broke free to fix her hair the best she could. Once it was fixed, she finally asked, "So, what is it?"

"What's what?"

"Your New Year Resolution? You do have one, don't you?" She asked him while narrowing her eyes towards him. She would hope he had one considering all the crap she had to put up with because of him. Shinji pinched his chin as he looked up at the sky to think about what his new year resolution would be. He the shrugged with his hands up as if he were a scale and said, "What can I say? I don't like change."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Kokoro hissed knowing full well that he was teasing her about how she hated change. Shinji just laughed at her reaction. It was always fun to tease Kokoro, no matter how violent she may end up being afterwards. At least she wasn't always as brutal as Hiyori would be, which is what made it more fun for him. In reality, he was glad that Kokoro planned to express herself more now. At least this way, she won't be so much like Emiko.

Once everyone had been found, they all returned to the warehouse with Kisuke and the rest of the Urahara shop to spend New Years with them. So far the feast was great, until...

"Hey Koko, why didn't ya tell us you were movin' in with yer boyfriend?" Kokoro immediately shot death glares towards Jinta and yelled, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Jinta just laughed pointing at her and chanting, "KOKO'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

"OH THAT IS IT!" Kokoro roared as she summoned her hollow mask and chased Jinta around the table with her arms outstretched to strangle him. Jinta took off running as soon as he saw the mask and was scared for his life as he shouted, "HELP! HELP! KOKO'S FINALLY LOST IT!" Most of the gang laughed at this scene. It reminded them of something they saw on some British Program called_ The Benny Hill Show_. However, Shinji used his arm to hook around Kokoro's neck to stop her just as she was about to grab Jinta by the throat. He then pulled off her hollow mask and shattered it. "We don't use our hollow masks for something so trivial, Kokoro." He warned her. After all of her training, even she should've known that hollow masks can only be worn for a limited time each time it's used. It drains a lot of spirit energy every time it's worn. Kokoro understood and nodded in agreement as she got out of his arm and back to her seat.

Once the feast was over, all the Visoreds waved good-bye to Kisuke and his gang. They all pitched in to clean up. Afterwards, they each headed to their rooms. In her room, Kokoro was laying in bed with a lot on her mind. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kokoro got up but slowly opened the door to keep from causing the hinges to creak so loudly. "Yeah?"

"It's Shinji. I couldn't sleep, and it looks like ya can't sleep either. Do ya wanna just hang out till we're both able to sleep?" As lame as that sounded, Kokoro agreed. It wasn't as though she had anything better to do, anyways. Downstairs, both Kokoro and Shinji decided to play Poker. So far, Kokoro was losing. "Ya don't know how to play this game, do ya?" Shinji finally asked. Kokoro hung her head in defeat, admitting her weakness. "I don't know how to play any card game." Shinji chuckled at this and said triumphantly, "It's ok, Koko-chan, I'll teach ya." Kokoro ignored that pet name but only because she didn't want to wake up the other Visoreds. After a few lessons and a few tries, Kokoro finally got the hang of it. Soon, Shinji began to regret it as he began to lose to her. Still, that happy victory look she had on her face was just so precious. There was no way he could take that away from her.

Once they finished their last game, Kokoro became serious and asked, "So, who was Emiko?" Shinji paused for a moment and sighed. He placed his cards down and looked to the side now serious. "Someone I knew a long time ago." Kokoro sighed and understood. "Ok, whatever kind of history you have, I'll stay out of. It's not any of my business, anyways. Just be sure to leave me out of it, ok?" He didn't expect this. "What do ya mean by that?"

"I heard how you said I look like Emiko, so let's get one thing straight. Just because I look like her, doesn't mean I am her, got it?" She stated. Shinji just paused for a moment then laughed at her. "I'm trying to be serious, here!" Kokoro hissed, irritated he would laugh at her over something like this. Shinji finally calmed down but began to ruffle her hair in his hands. "Yer too cute."

"Hey!" She sneered and pulled away to fix her hair. He couldn't help but smile at this. He understood what she meant. She didn't want any special treatment just because she looked like Emiko. She just wanted to be accepted for who she was, not for who she looked like. It also made Shinji wonder. "Are ya jealous of a dead girl, Koko-hentai?" He asked snickering. "Has anyone ever told you you're a sick man, Shinji?"

"Hahaha trust me, you wouldn't be the first."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

As all the Visoreds got up, they headed downstairs only to find quite a surprise. They had found Shinji and Kokoro laying on the couch together. They noticed the cards on the table and figured they were just tuckered out from staying up so late. Some of them snickered at this and Lisa even took a photo of them while they were sleeping. She then sent the photo by text to each of their cell phones. She figured Shinji would like the gesture, but it would also be fun to see how Kokoro would react to it, especially since she was using Shinji as a body pillow.

While they were eating breakfast, they suddenly heard a loud smacking sound and a yell in pain. "The fuck is wrong with ya, Koko! Why did ya smack me in the face?!"

"You bastard! I should be the one asking you what the fuck is wrong with you! Why am I here instead of my own bed?! I'm the one who fell asleep first!"

"Ya looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake ya up?!"

"Oh! So instead, you thought it would be best to let me sleep on you?! I should've known better than to doze off around a creep like you!"

"Would ya rather have me take ya to my bed with me?! I can make that happen!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?! And you're the one who's calling me a hentai!"

The argument continued throughout the entire moment of breakfast as most of the Visoreds just sighed. As amusing as it was to watch or even listen to one of their moments. It can become a bad habit of theirs as well. Besides, it was to early in the morning for this sort of dispute.

Once they joined the rest of them, Kokoro decided to sit across from Shinji instead of next to him as she forked her bite and ate it. Shinji groaned. This was not how he wanted to ever wake up. It was bad enough he had one Hiyori, he didn't need another one. Suddenly, he heard his cell phone buzz. He pulled it out and opened a text. His cheeks turned pink to what he witnessed. It was a photo of him and Kokoro while they were sleeping. He just smiled and waved the phone to Lisa as he cheered, "Thank's Lisa! For once, ya did great!" Lisa just hmped at the _for once _part but was glad to have things patched up after yesterday's incident with Kokoro's kimono. Kokoro caught a glimpse of the photo on her phone and gasped. "Lisa! How could you?!" She growled towards her as she covered her cheeks to hide 50 shades of pink from her embarrassed expression. _Oh great, if it's not Shinji who's mad at me, then it has to be Kokoro_, Lisa thought to herself but shrugged. _Guess I can't please everyone. _Of course, Shinji just had to tease her about the photo as he said, "Aw, don't get mad at her, Koko-chan. Lisa did a good thing."

"There is nothing good about THIS!"

"Then what's with the rosy cheeks?"

"Grrr!" Kokoro growled as she through a slice of toast with jam at Shinji's face. "She certainly takes after ya, Hiyori." Shinji mumbled through the sticky toast. Hiyori growled then smack the toast right out of his face with one of her sandals as she yelled, "SHUT UP, YOU DUMBASS!" Kokoro giggled a bit at this. This was probably the most interesting breakfast moments she ever had. She then felt her cell phone buzz and checked it. It was the same photo on her phone. She was tempted to press the delete button but then stopped. Her cheeks became slightly rosy as she put away her phone and decided to keep it after all.


	10. Kiseki

**Chapter 10: Kiseki**

During the course of January, a lot had been on everyone's mind. Well, it was almost on everyone's mind. As she looked around in the warehouse, Kokoro had noticed how all the Visoreds had acted differently around her. There was one instance where Hiyori even lashed out at her for no apparent reason, but Hiyori had always been like that so it never fazed Kokoro. Still, it did seem odd that everyone else would seem a bit distant from her.

Finally, Lisa was the one to step forward to say, "Kokoro, I think it's best that you stay at the Urahara shop this week." Kokoro did not expect anything like that. As great as it sounded to spend time with her former family, she could tell something was wrong, but she knew it wasn't any of her business. She just accepted Lisa's advice and packed her things. She looked back at everyone before she left. She still couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

As he returned from buying lunch for everyone, Shinji looked around then asked, "Hey, where's Kokoro?"

"I sent her to Kisuke's place for a week." Lisa confessed. Shinji gave Lisa a confused look as if to ask why she would do something like that. "We know what this week means to you. Having Kokoro around would only make things worse for you." Rose stated. Even Love agreed and said, "Yeah, man. She looks too much like her.." Shinji just faced the ground as he listened to his comrades opinions on the subject. Personally, he felt that they had no place in the matter. Yes, they did know her, but not like he did. "I'll be upstairs." was all Shinji said as he handed Hachi the bag of food to hand out to everyone.

In his room, Shinji crashed into his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He laid there like that for a while until he finally rolled to his side and looked around his room as if to look for something. He got up and opened his closet. He began throwing random articles of clothing around until he was deep within his closet. There rested an old box that was covered in dust and was almost falling apart. He carefully dragged the heavy box out of the closet and began to rummage through old antiques. In the box were very old items such as his old captain's cloak, his lieutenant badge from before the time he was a captain, and even an old photo album. He pulled out the album and blew dust away from it as he turned the pages to remember the days he was once welcomed at the Soul Society. Good times they were, but that's all they ever were. He had lost all that the night he and his friends became Visoreds. Flipping through the photos, he immediately stopped at one photo. He clinched the album tightly as he gritted his teeth. In the photo was him, Kisuke, and there she was...giving him that same blank stare she always did... "Why..." He had asked himself this ever since that day. He still couldn't believe Emiko would do it, so why did she?

* * *

**100 Years Ago...**

Listening to jazz play in an old record, a man with long hair and a captain's cloak stared into the mirror waiting for his lieutenant to show up. He was late, which bothered him. Outside, someone finally called to the man asking for permission to enter. "C'mon in." A familiar voice said, granting the voice outside entrance. As the door slid open, a man with brown hair and glasses on entered, but he didn't come alone. "I apologise for my tardiness, Captain Hirako." The man who was revealed to be Shinji turned to face his lieutenant with an annoyed look on his face. "Where were ya? Ya do know we have to meet with the Head Cap...tain..." He had paused for a moment when he noticed a girl standing next to Aizen. She almost looked like a female version of him, only her hair reached passed her waist. Two strands of that long hair laid in front of her. The only part of her hair that was short were her side bangs that were shoulder-length and that one strand of hair in the middle of her face. She was dressed as a Soul Reaper, only she had a black choker, her shoulders and some of her cleavage were exposed. The skirt of her uniform reached above her knees, but underneath, she wore a pair of white leggings that reached passed her knees only by a few inches.

The girl looked up to him with a blank stare as Aizen said to Shinji, "Please allow me to introduce my daughter, Emiko."

"I see the resemblance. Nice to meet ya, Emi-chan."

"My name is Emiko." Emiko stated plainly, making Shinji feel slightly unnerved. _Man, this girl is just as bland as Sōsuke, too! _Emiko just stood there with a blank expression. She turned to the side when she noticed the jazz music playing from a record. She continued to stare at it. Shinji noticed the girl take an interest and smiled, "Ya like? It's new music from the human world."

"Music?"

"Yeah. What? Don't tell me yer dad doesn't let ya listen to music." Shinji asked as he slightly teased Aizen at the same time. Aizen stepped in and said, "We should be heading to the squad one barracks." Shinji agreed as he led the two there. As they walked, he took a small glance and noticed how empty her eyes looked. It was as though there wasn't even a glimmer of life in them. Something about this girl just didn't seem right to him. Besides, since when did Aizen ever have a kid? He would have to learn more about this girl later.

* * *

**At the Urahara Shop**

Kokoro knocked on the door while holding a suitcase full of her things. Jinta finally answered only to ask, "What? Did yer boyfriend dump ya?" Immediately, Kokoro swung her suitcase to pound the top of his head with it. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND?!" She yelled at him annoyed already by this brat. Jinta rubbed the top of his head as he yelled, "DAMN IT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YA?!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'D LIKE TO ASK YOU, YOU DAMNED BRAT!" The two began to fight until suddenly, both of them were bopped in the head by Kisuke's fists. "Settle down, you two. You'll scare the customers away." He said to them as if it were just like old times. "So, what brings you here, Kokoro?" Kisuke asked her. Kokoro looked up to him then explained how the Visoreds don't want her to stay at the warehouse for at least a week. Kisuke understood, knowing why, but Jinta just growled and yelled, "So ya've come here to mooch on us. Is that it?!" Kokoro glared down at the little hell raiser until Kisuke stepped in between them and said to prevent another fight, "Let's get you settled in."

Tessai helped with her things even though Kokoro kept saying she could manage on her own. She was familiar with the place considering she still worked here. Other than that, she would normally eat dinner here on weekdays, but that had to change when she moved in with the Visoreds. From then on, she only ate with them. They were sort of her new family after all.

As they all sat together to eat dinner, Kokoro looked around at everyone. She had missed these moments, eating and spending time with her own family. She remembered back to her first dinner with them.

It was her ninth birthday, and she planned to spend it alone at home after she was finished working at the Urahara shop for the day. Just as she was about to head home, Kisuke stopped her and said, "Where are you going? You still have to bring some of these boxes inside. Tessai's too busy right now, so I can't ask him to do it." This was long before Jinta and Ururu began to work there, so Kokoro sighed and agreed to do it. Kisuke followed behind and told her that this particular box belonged in the dining room.

Just as Kokoro entered the room, the first thing she noticed was, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Kokoro!" Both Yoruichi and Tessai were sitting at the table. There was food and even a big cake with eight candles. It was a chocolate cake with words written in vanilla icing that said, _Happy Birthday Kokoro_. Kokoro dropped the storage box without even thinking. She hadn't had a surprise like this since her sixth birthday. Kisuke then placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Go ahead, open your gift." Kokoro was confused at first but then realized he meant the storage box. Kokoro became curious and got on her knees to slowly open it. Once it was opened, her eyes lit up. She pulled out her gift and asked, "A photo album?" As she flipped through the album, she saw that almost all the pages were blank. Kisuke laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. "We know it's not really something a nine year-old would want. We hope you like it though." Kokoro stopped when she saw the first page. There were some photos with herself, Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Tessai. From the times they had all spent together, such as Halloween. There were even just casual days such as work. All of these memories poured into Kokoro's heart as she closed the album, hugging it to her chest, and sat down at the table with everyone. "Th-thank you." She stuttered admitting her feelings with a small tint on her cheeks as she held back the water in her eyes.

Kisuke was glad to hear that as he joined them to eat cake and dinner. Kokoro didn't show much of it, but she had never been so happy on her birthday. It was the first time she had ever felt like she was in a family for such a long time.

"Is something on your mind, Kokoro?" Kisuke asked Kokoro, snapping her out of her flash back and bringing her back to reality. Kokoro just shook her head and smiled. "Nah, I just miss these moments. That's all." She said admitting her feelings with a small smile. Everyone at the table were surprised by the way Kokoro responded. She was practically glowing, and it wasn't really like her to do so. Even when she was working at the Urahara Shop, she always had a sort of shell around her. Sure she would be open towards Kisuke and Yoruichi, but around everyone else, she was as cold as could be. What could have happened to change all of that, they each wondered.

"Hey, you guys seem to know the Visoreds longer than I have. Do any of you happen to know what's up with them? They've acted strange the past few days." Kokoro asked the three of them. Kisuke turned to Tessai and Tessai understood as he led Jinta and Ururu out of the room. Jinta wouldn't go easily, so he had to throw him over his shoulder. Once the three of them were alone, Yoruichi finally explained. "This week is the anniversary of when the Visoreds were created." Kokoro froze for a moment and continued to listen. "Before then, they were once Soul Reapers, but then they all changed."

"How did they change?"

"Aizen Sōsuke." Kisuke answered as he began to grit his teeth together lightly. Kokoro noticed the anger in his eyes. Whoever this Sōsuke was, he seemed to have ticked off even her own boss. Yoruichi sighed and said, "Because of him, they had almost lost even their own lives. If it weren't for Kisuke, Tessai and I, they would have all been executed as hollows." Kokoro's eyes widened to hearing this. They were all about to lose there lives just because of one man? "Why did he do that to them?" She asked them. Kisuke looked outside of the window watching the rain pour down as he answered, "For no good reason. As far as everyone is concerned, he's a traitor, even to his own captain." _Captain?_ Kokoro asked herself. She began to think deeply about it then asked, "Do you mean he's...?"

"Yes, Aizen Sōsuke was once lieutenant to Captain Hirako Shinji." Kisuke answered. He continued to watch the rain and remembered a rainy day like this one a long time ago...

* * *

**101 Years Ago**

On his way to the squad twelve barracks, Captain Urahara Kisuke noticed a girl standing in the rain. He recognized her to be Aizen's daughter, Emiko. She just stood there with empty eyes. It was raining outside and she was soaking wet, so he placed his umbrella over her despite the risk of him getting soaked as well. Emiko noticed this and turned to face him with empty eyes. "What are you doing out here without an umbrella? You'll catch your death like that, you know?" He asked her with a soft smile. Emiko simply stared at him with a blank expression and stated, "I am on my way to the squad five barracks to give my report to my master and my captain." Kisuke understood and asked, "Do you need some help? You seem lost."

"I can manage." She then stepped out from under his umbrella as she headed towards a direction. "That's great, but you're going the wrong way. That path leads to the squad four barracks." Kisuke called out to the girl. Emiko immediately stopped and turned around to face him, she then pointed to the direction ahead of him as if to ask if that was the correct path. Kisuke just smiled and held his hand out to her, "Come on. I won't bite."

"For your sake, I would hope not." She said plainly as she walked ahead of him, but didn't stop him when he followed behind. Once they both had finally made it, they were welcomed inside, but Aizen approached her with a disappointed look in his eyes. "There you are. Where have you been?" He asked Emiko sternly. Emiko looked up at him and explained, "I was on my way to squad five barracks but I could not locate the right path on my own. Captain Urahara of the squad twelve barracks lead me to this destination." Aizen kept his serious look of disappointment and said, "You of all people should know better than to lose your way."

"To be frank, Sōsuke, I think you should be more concerned for your daughter's health. She's soaked to the bone." But then, Kisuke noticed it. Not once has this girl ever shivered or even twitch from being cold. "You seem to be soaked as well, Captain Urahara. Shouldn't you be more concerned for your own health?" Aizen said turning the tables on Kisuke. Kisuke didn't like that but said nothing. This guy was a real piece of work, and obviously a terrible father to Emiko. Aizen just smiled his usual smug look and turned to Emiko as he motioned for her to follow him. Before she did, Emiko looked back at Kisuke for a moment with her usual blank stare, then returned to following Aizen. Ever since then, Kisuke knew what she truly was. Just as he was about to leave, Shinji arrived with an umbrella. He was going to catch some sun until the rain began to pour in. Luckily he had already noticed the grey clouds and had brought an umbrella with him just in case. "Well, this is a surprise. What brings ya here to the squad five barracks, Kisuke?" He asked the slightly surprised Captain. "Oh, Captain Hirako, good afternoon."

"How many times do I have to say it. Just call me Shinji." Kisuke apologised seeing the slightly irritated look in Shinji's eyes. He then turned back to the direction where Emiko left and asked, "So, that's lieutenant Aizen's daughter, right?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"He doesn't really seem to be concerned about her well-being, but that's not all."

"Ya noticed it too, huh?"

"Noticed what?"

"C'mon, don't tell me ya don't get what I'm sayin'. That blank stare, those empty eyes, and even her monotone voice. It's as if she doesn't even have a soul." Shinji finally explained to Kisuke in full detail. Kisuke's thoughts were exactly that as he also added, "She also didn't seem to be affected by the cold rain. Could she be something else?"

"Who knows? Whatever she is, she's definitely not Sōsuke's daughter. That's I can be sure of." Shinji stated. Kisuke looked back and wondered that if she truly was artificial, then there was something he could do about it.

* * *

**Today...**

Looking through the old photo album still, Shinji remembered his days as a Captain. There were bad times, such as his fights with Hiyori, but there were also good times. He remembered the day he had found out what Emiko truly was. She was about to tear off someone's arm just for touching her. It wasn't even anything perverted. It was just a pat on the back from what the poor guy had told him. Shinji was lucky enough to have saved him just in time for the guy to come out with a broken arm. All it took was for Shinji to ask if Emiko had a heart. When she asked him what a heart was, it was enough for him to see that she was a mod soul prototype. He had heard of what they were but at the time, they were still an experimental project. As he remembered that night, he couldn't take it anymore. He through the album at the wall, grabbed his grey trench coat and headed out despite the ran.

Back at the Urahara Shop, Kokoro looked out the window and saw that it was raining still. "Geez, when will it end? It's so depressing." She thought out loud. Suddenly, the phone began to ring. Kisuke picked it up and answered in his usual cheery tone, "Hello?" He then listened to the other end of the call and nodded then hung up. "Who was it?" Yoruichi asked as she noticed the look on Kisuke's face. "That was Hiyori. She's acting up again as always. Looks like Shinji just walked out without even saying a word. This must be a really tough year for him." Kokoro pretended not to know, but she listened to their private conversation and understood what was going on. She rushed out of the dining room and grabbed an umbrella. Both Kisuke and Yoruichi were surprised by her sudden actions and Yoruichi had to be the one to ask, "Hey, where you going? It's pouring outside."

"I can manage." Kokoro answered looking back to them with a small smile. A spark lit up in Kisuke's eyes as he looked at her and saw in her Emiko. He just smiled and said, "Don't forget an umbrella."

"Sure thing, dad." Kokoro said without even thinking as she headed out. _Wait, why did I call him dad?_ She thought to herself slightly surprised as she headed out with a black umbrella over her head. Yoruichi was just as surprised. "Yoruichi..."

"Hm?" Yoruichi said looking back to only find a teary eyed man holding a tissue to one eye. "She...she called me dad..." Kisuke said with a big smile and tears in his eyes. Yoruichi couldn't help but giggle as she hugged him, holding his head to her chest. "Aww I didn't know you were the sensative type, Kisuke." She said in a motherly tone. Kisuke couldn't help it. He had always been like a father to her, so hearing Kokoro call him dad with a smile on her face really touched his heart.

Out in the streets, Shinji was running in the ran towards the Urahara Shop. He didn't care how the other Visoreds felt about having Kokoro around during this week. It's not like Kokoro was Emiko. No, Kokoro may have been similar to her, but she wasn't Emiko. Kokoro had a heart, and Emiko didn't. He then remembered that day and stopped in the middle of the rain. He remembered what Kisuke gave to Emiko. It was a small orb that was glowing a golden color. He didn't know what it was till that night when everything changed. It was the night he became a Visored...

* * *

**101 Years Ago...**

"Sōsuke!" Shinji yelled as he was about to cut his treacherous lieutenant with his zanpakutō, only to be frozen in his place as he suddenly spewed out a strange white substance through his left eye and through his mouth. His vision was slightly blurred as the entire left side of his face was covered with the white substance, forming half of a mask around it. "Sōsuke! What's going on?!" He yelled, shocked by all of this and felt more pain as the half of the mask began to slowly spread. Aizen only smiled as he said to his comrades, "As we thought. It appears that a stressed state helps to increase the Hollowfication process."

"Hollowfication? What have you done to us?"

"I see no reason to explain, Captain." Shinji began to tremble in pain as the Hollowfication only grew even more unbearable for him. "No don't!" He called out but it was too late. Kaname had cut down Hiyori, leaving her on the ground and unconscious. Soon, Shinji spewed out more of the white substance as it began to spread over his left shoulder, almost consuming his entire left side. Just as Aizen was about to cut down Shinji as well, something stood in his way. Shinji's eyes widened when he realized it was Emiko. Was she defending him? But why? Even Aizen seemed to have not seen it coming, but then he noticed something and narrowed his eyes towards the girl. "Didn't I warn you, that a heart would only break you?" He then finished the job on her as blood splashed out of her. Emiko couldn't cry out, but only whimper as she fell back. Before she hit the ground, Shinji caught her in his arms and looked down at her with wide eyes. "Why...why did you..." He then paused noticing the smile on her bloody lips and the tears in her empty eyes. "Ariga...to..." Were her final words before she closed her eyes and she laid there in his arms.

"Such a shame, I actually knew predicted this to happen as well. Her curiosity always did get the better of her, which was exactly what I was counting on." Aizen commented, only to torture Shinji even more. "You bastard! You made her only to have her killed?!" He yelled towards the cold-hearted man. Aizen only smiled at this and said, "Killed? Don't you mean destroyed? It's not like she ever had a soul to begin with." This only irritated Shinji even more, which only worsened the Hollowfication process, but just before he was about to lose it, Kisuke and Tessai had come to the rescue. If it weren't for them, all the Visoreds would have been dead by then. While the others were distracted with Aizen, none of them had noticed that Emiko was laying on the ground, but wasn't dead yet. She slowly turned her head to the side. When she saw Kisuke, she said her true final words, "F-Fa...ther..." Her eyes then turned black as she laid there completely lifeless. By the time Kisuke and the others got to her, it was too late.

* * *

**Now...**

Out in the rain, Shinji was still in deep thought about that night, that is until he noticed that the rain had stopped pouring on him. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see a black sky. Well, he thought it was the sky until he realized it was just an umbrella. He was surprised at first then turned to see it was Kokoro who was holding the umbrella over his head. "What are you doing out here without an umbrella? You'll catch your death like that, you know?" She asked him plainly. Kokoro was now the one getting soaked by the rain, but she didn't seem to care. She was wearing a pair of loose dark-blue jeans with a red baggy striped long-sleeved shirt on. She even wore a blue long-sleeved shirt underneath the baggy shirt with white sneakers. "Ya dress like a man, ya know that?" Shinji teased. Kokoro just narrowed her eyes and said, "Yeah, well you don't exactly look that great yourself. Look, even your hair is a mess. Here, hold this." She then handed him the umbrella as she got underneath with him and reached up to his head to fix his drenched and messy locks.

Shinji held the umbrella but did not expect Kokoro to get this close to him. He knew how she always hated it when people touched her. She would even avoid touching other people, and yet here she was fixing his hair. He just smiled softly at this. "There, good as new." Kokoro said about to pull back but suddenly, she felt the umbrella fall to the ground as Shinji's arms wrapped around Kokoro. Kokoro didn't know how to react to this. Before she would always try to push him away, but for some reason, she didn't want to. She stood still for a moment until she slowly wrapped her arms around him admitting that she felt comfortable with this. "Tell anyone, and you're a dead man."

"Deal." He said with a soft smile on his face. This was their first real hug, because this time, she hugged him back. He couldn't help but shed a tear of joy as his heart had finally felt some peace for once in such a long time. Suddenly, there was thunder and they quickly pulled apart. "Maybe we should..."

"Agreed." Kokoro finished as she ditched the umbrella and just took Shinji's hand as they took off running for shelter, and the closest one was back at the Urahara Shop. When they finally made it inside, they were both panting and soaking wet from running out in the rain. Kisuke headed to the entrance and saw it was the both of them. He then smiled with his fan and said, "Hey, looks like you found him after all. We were starting to worry you had gotten lost out there in the rain. Where's your umbrella?"

"Ditched it. There was thunder and we had no choice." Kokoro explained between her breaths. For the rest of the night, Shinji and Kokoro stayed at the Urahara shop.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Once the sun was out, Kokoro and Shinji were finally able to return to the warehouse. Shinji didn't care what the other Visoreds told Kokoro. He didn't want her to stay away from him even if it were just for a week. Once they gate opened, Shinji called out in a cheery tone, "Guess what Hot Koko and I just did yesterday!"

"DEAD MAN WALKING!" Kokoro roared with rosy cheeks as she chased him around the warehouse swinging her suitcase planning to land a hit on him. This was something the rest of the Visoreds had grown accustomed to, but they were still surprised that Shinji actually left just to bring her back. They would think he wouldn't want her around just because she looked so much like Emiko. He did get upset when Lisa tried to make Kokoro look like her, but it looked as though that didn't matter to Shinji now. In fact, it was as though Shinji would forget all of his troubles whenever he was around Kokoro. Lisa smiled seeing that it was foolish of her to send Kokoro away for a week. Whether she knew it or not, she was his shining light even in his darkest of days. _Make sure he stays smiling_, Lisa thought towards Kokoro.


	11. Be Mine

**Chapter 11: Be Mine**

This February, almost all the Visoreds seemed to be on edge over something. The thing was, Kokoro had noticed this long before February. Something happened during the beginning of December, and so far, she couldn't figure out what that was. "Orihime was kidnapped by the arrancars." Shinji finally explained while they were on their way to class. Kokoro couldn't help but respond with a shocked look on her face. "Arrancars?"

"They're kinda like us, only they originated from hollows, not from soul reapers."

"So what you're saying is that they have soul reaper powers, too?"

"Yeah, we're goin' to fight them along with the soul reapers soon, so it's best to be fully trained before then." Kokoro nodded in agreement as they finally made it to class. As soon as she took her seat, she immediately found that Keigo had taken Shinji's seat to sit in front of Kokoro's desk with dreamy eyes. "...What?" She asked with an annoyed tone and expression as one brow twitched a bit. Keigo then sucked in air before he almost yelled, "Will you be my Valentine?!" Kokoro couldn't have looked even more irritated. Well, maybe around Shinji, but that's beside the point. Even Shinji was pissed off and it wasn't only because Keigo took his seat. This punk actually had the nerve to ask Kokoro to be HIS Valentine?! Stepping in to the rescue, Shinji wrapped an arm around Kokoro's shoulder and glared down at Keigo. _Not helping!_, Kokoro said with a nervous yet irritated look on her face. Keigo stood up in outrage and yelled, "What the hell is this?! I asked her first, so get your hands off of her!"

"I didn't hear her say yes. So it looks like she's not interested." Shinji sneered towards Keigo.

Keigo flinched back a bit then turned to Kokoro with pleading eyes. "Is that true?"

"Forget it." Kokoro plainly replied. Shinji just snickered in victory and held her closer to his side. "Ya see? Koko-chan's my Valentine!" He said triumphantly, but soon that dream was shattered when Kokoro added, "That includes you, Shinji." Kokoro then sat in her desk and got her notebooks ready for class.

Once lunch break began, Misato faced the entrance to class with eager eyes. Everyone turned to the entrance just to see what was so fascinating about it. Soon enough, a girl with long raven hair entered. She was wearing the school uniform and looked around with shy yet curious eyes. Almost everyone in class thought she was adorable, despite her mature appearance. Her hair reached past her waist and was cut straight along with her bangs and the longer strands that were cut side-to-side. They were each the length of her jaw as her French Rose eyes matched her lips.

She was leaning on the frame of the door shyly as she looked around. "Aww, don't be shy. Come on in." Misato said welcoming the new student to class. The girl slowly entered the classroom, taking small baby steps and holding her hands close to her chest as she entered. She approached the sensei's side and faced everyone in the classroom with tinted cheeks. Misato placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "It's ok. If you don't feel ready yet, then you only have to tell us your name." The girl nodded with a small smile then returned her shy gaze to everyone as she avoided eye contact with the class before her. "I'm Madoka... That's my name, Yukimura Madoka." She finally spoke in such a shy yet mature and soothing voice.

Everyone in the classroom couldn't help but gush at this. She was just so adorable. The only few people who didn't fall for her were Ryō and Kokoro. Ryō was just jealous of her, and Kokoro just didn't care. Adorable or not, everyone was the same to her, with a minor exception of certain pains in the neck. As Madoka finally faced her classmates, she noticed Kokoro and her eyes widened. "K-Kokoro..."

"Hm?" Kokoro looked towards the girl, surprised that she knew her name. "Uh, do I know you?" She asked as she began to wonder if she had met this girl from somewhere. "I-I don't believe it... I-It's really you..." Madoka immediately rushed towards Kokoro, wrapping her arms around Kokoro and pressing the side of Kokoro's face against her chest. "Look at how much you've grown!" Madoka almost yelled cheerfully. Kokoro was shocked and began to flail her arms up and down. "Hey! Let go! I don't even know you!" Kokoro yelled as she tried to squirm out of the new girl's tight embrace. Shinji gave Kokoro a questioning look and had to ask, "Hey, Koko-chan, were the two of ya best friends or somethin'?"

"I don't even remember her if I knew her at all!" Madoka immediately stopped as soon as she noticed the way that boy spoke to Kokoro. She immediately let go of her then approached Shinji getting in his face. Without turning her gaze away from him, Madoka asked Kokoro, "Hey, he's kind of cute. Is this you're boyfriend, Kokoro?"

"Why does everyone think that way?!"

"Oh really? Well then, now I know who I want for my Valentine!" She chimed wrapping her arms around Shinji. Both Shinji and Kokoro were surprised by this. Shinji just smirked and said, "Well, looks like I've found my first love." Kokoro was even more surprised. For some reason, this kind of ticked her off. _Wait, am I jealous?_ She thought to herself, then quickly shook it off. There's no way she could be, not over a dork like Shinji. She soon remembered what Lisa told her about the _first love _line. So, it would seem that Shinji wasn't taking this girl seriously. _Man, what a player_, Kokoro thought to herself with a disappointed look on her face. Shinji should know better than to play with a girl's heart like that. Slowly creeping towards Kokoro, Keigo was about to open his mouth only to be shot down once again when Kokoro said plainly, "No."

Madoka giggled sweetly at his line and said, "Oh, well aren't you a charmer." Madoka then turned to Kokoro and saw the annoyed look in her eyes. She inwardly smirked and said, "Kokoro, could you be a dear and give me a tour later on? I bet you know everything there is to know about this school."

"Not really."

"Yeah, don't get yer hopes up, Madoka-chan. Koko-chan's not very reliable when it comes to directions."

Madoka only giggled at this and said, "Well, then it's good thing I have photographic memory. Come on, Koko-chan. We can even pick up on old times. What do you say?" Kokoro didn't know whether she could trust this girl or not. She could hardly even remember who she was, if she knew her at all. "I don't think so." She said. Madoka seemed slightly disappointed but then shrugged and said. "Alright then." The bell rang and soon Madoka pulled away from Shinji as she headed towards the door. Before she left, she looked back at Kokoro and thought to herself, _You really have grown since the last time we've met... Kokoro..._

On their way to the Urahara Shop, Shinji finally asked Kokoro, "So, are ya ok with that Madoka girl bein' my Valentine?"

"See, the fact that you called her, 'that Madoka girl' proves you're not even interested in her. So I have to ask, why did you agree to it if you don't even mean it?"

"I don't know. I guess I couldn't turn down a pretty face." Kokoro just groaned and walked ahead of him. Shinji rushed to catch up to Kokoro and teased, "Hey, what's the big deal? It's not like yer jealous of her, are ya?"

"That's not the point. You can't just play with a girl's emotions like that. You'll only end up hurting her even more than you would if you had turned her down in the first place."

"Geez, Koko-chan, I never thought ya'd be the type to know so much about love."

"I don't. I just know you can't lie to people like that. You'll end up hurting someone, and maybe even yourself." Kokoro said plainly as she walked ahead again. Once they had finally made it to shop, the first thing that was noted was Jinta rubbing his fists against Ururu's head as she cried in pain and begged for him to stop. "Speaking of hurting others..." Kokoro said as she approached Jinta and swung her book bag to hit Jinta in the top of his head. "OW!" Jinta yelled as he began to rub his head to ease the pain the best he could. "Hey! What's the big idea, Koko!? Ya could have cracked my skull in with that thing!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop bothering Ururu?"

"I don't see why it's any of yer business!"

"You always make it my business, you brat!"

"Stop calling me brat, you old hag!" That earned Jinta another pounding from Kokoro's book bag. "OW! STOP THAT!"

"Then learn to respect your elders, brat!" Shinji couldn't help but watch in amusement until finally, Kisuke stepped in and bopped the both of them on the top of their heads with his fists. "Must you two always make so much noise? You'll scare the customers away." He reminded as he began to fan himself with his fan hiding his face. They both hmphed as they turned away from one another. Shinji couldn't help but chuckle at this. He had always thought of Kokoro to be the mature type, but whenever she was around Jinta, even she would act childish. It kind of reminded him of his fights with Hiyori. "Well, my work here is done. I'll pick ya up at 5:30, 'kay?"

"But work doesn't end for me until 8."

"Ya need to train for the big fight, remember?" As soon as he heard _big fight_, Kisuke immediately stepped in and asked in a serious tone, "Wait a minute. You're not planning on dragging Kokoro with you to that fight, are you? I know she's a Visored, but she's still just a kid." Shinji turned back to him with a serious look in his eyes and said, "She'll be fine. Besides, it's not like I'm pitting her against someone like Sōsuke or his two goons." There was that name again. Kokoro remembered that name from that talk she had with Kisuke and Yoruichi about a month ago. It would seem like she'd finally get the chance to meet that guy after all. After what she had heard, she wasn't really sure if she wanted to. Shinji just sighed and said, "Don't worry, Kisuke. As long as she sticks with me, she'll be fine."

"I can manage." Kokoro stated plainly. This stopped Shinji as he was leaving. Without turning back to Kokoro, in a serious tone, he warned her, "Trust me, Kokoro. You do not want to face this guy on yer own. Besides, I've got a score to settle with him, so back off." Kokoro just gave him a surprised look, but based on what Kisuke told her, she understood what he meant. She just grabbed a broom and got to work as he waved good-bye and left.

Instead of returning to the warehouse, Shinji decided to go distract himself by taking a stroll around town. Staring at a random billboard about Valentines day, Shinji couldn't help but stick out his pierced tongue in disgust. It was a ridiculous attempt in trying to brainwash crazy kids in love to buy this ridiculous life-size plush panda that if you squeeze tight enough will say, "Be mine" or "Marry me" or even the classic "I love you". Then again, it did give him an idea.

"Planning a present for me?" said a voice that interrupted Shinji's train of thought. He immediately turned around and saw it was Madoka with a black parasol laced with white. He smiled towards her and said, "Hey there, are ya followin' me or somethin'?" Madoka just giggled and said, "Or something." She then became serious and said, "Actually, I would like to have a little chat with you. It's about Kokoro." Shinji's smile disappeared. He then became serious and said, "Ok, who are ya, really?"

"Hm? What do you mean? I'm sure you already know my name by now."

"That's not what I meant. Just what exactly is yer relationship with Kokoro? I've known her long enough to know she's never had any friends before she met Kisuke, and even then it was no one outside of his shop."

"I see, always one step ahead. You haven't changed a bit, Captain Hirako." She said in a serious yet sinister tone. Shinji's eyes couldn't help but widen to hearing how this girl had addressed her. Shinji then narrowed his eyes towards her and said in a low and serious tone, "A soul reaper, huh? From which division?"

"So, you've never noticed me? No wonder I was able to slip away so easily. You were too busy focusing on your lieutenant that the thought of your third seat had never crossed your mind."

"What are you takin' about?"

"You still don't get it do you? I'm sure you were aware that Sōsuke wasn't working alone in the Hollowfication experiments, but did you really think that a blind man and a child were the only ones on his side?" Immediately, Shinji glared down at the girl as he was about ready to pull out his zanpakutō. Madoka just gave him a sinister smirk and said, "I don't think it would be wise to draw your sword in public eyes. It could create quite a disturbance. Haven't you ever thought of how that would affect your friends, or even... Kokoro?"

"I remember ya now... Why are ya here?" He almost growled. He could only feel so much hatred for what he at first thought was just an innocent girl trying to reunite with an old friend, only to realise that she was a dark and twisted little traitor. Madoka kept her smirk plastered on her face as she answered his question with, "I'm not on Sōsuke's side anymore, if that's what you are implying. "

"Bull shit!"

"Believe what you want. That fact will remain as such. No, I've simply come to reclaim what is mine, and I suppose I should give you fair warning. After all, it's not like I planned for you, of all people, to stand in my way. So, I will only say this once." She then leaned in next to his ear as she pulled his hair behind it. She then hissed in his ear lowly, "Stay away from Kokoro. I will not let filthy junk like you take her away from me." She then pulled back as her bangs hid her eyes in a shadow. She kept her smirk as she walked away with her parasol as if nothing had happened.

Shinji watched as Madoka walked away. He wanted to kill her where she stood, but he was in public. He wouldn't have been able to have gotten away with it. What had brought him on edge though was that she was after Kokoro. What does she want with Kokoro? He thought to himself. Whatever it was, it could never be anything good. Madoka claimed to have worked for his former lieutenant, so she must be bad news. She may not work for him now, but that didn't change the fact she did.

Returning to the warehouse, he saw Kokoro was already there. "Hey, you, what happened? I thought ya'd be at Kisuke's shop." He asked sort of surprised. Kokoro just shrugged as she was punching the pads Kensei was holding up for her and said, "He said that it wasn't safe there. Something about some girl." Immediately, Shinji grew from surprised to infuriated. He knew right away who Kisuke meant. "Hey, Hiyori, did a girl by the name of Madoka ever stop by here?"

"How the hell should I know, Dumbass?! I wouldn't know any of your girlfriends!"

"Good, that means she doesn't know about this place." Shinji said. Kokoro knew right away who he meant by Madoka and grew curious, "What? Is Madoka stalking you or something?"

"Or somethin'. Actually, it's you she's after, Kokoro." He said to her. Now Kokoro was surprised. "Me?"

"Yes, you. What's even more twisted about this is that she's tryin' to scare off anyone who's close to ya. Hell, she even targeted me." This brought Hiyori to laughter along with some of the other guys. Hiyori finally teased and said, "What's the matter, Shinji? Scared of some human brat?" This had brought more laughter, but the others didn't find it funny. Even Kokoro seemed serious about it. As she thought about it, Madoka did seem a bit off. "You do realise we have class with her tomorrow, right?"

"Good job pointin' that out, Koko-chan. I was thinkin' the same thing."

"Sure you were." Kokoro said sarcastically. Shinji ignored that then explained his plan. "Here's the plan. I will dump her in class and proclaim that yer the only valentine for me."

"Are you insane?! If Madoka is as crazy as you say she is, then wouldn't that make things worse?! Besides, seriously? That's your master plan?"

"Glad ta see that ya care so much for me, Koko-chan, but trust me. It'll work!"

"How?! Will she make it quick and painless?!"

"Ya don't get it, do ya, Koko-chan? The point is, she can't attack me while she's in public. So, while she's blinded by rage during class, she'll blindly try ta kill me, only to fail miserably by my hands."

"You're not going to use your soul reaper powers on some mindless human girl, are you?" Kokoro asked with a sweat drop on the side of her face. Shinji just sighed and became serious as he finally told her, "She's not just some mindless human girl. She's a twisted soul reaper who claimed to have been one of the people responsible for the creation of the Visoreds." Immediately, everyone in the room tensed up. They became serious as well. Hiyori, however, now wanted in on the action. "If what you're saying is true, then I'm coming with you." Shinji looked back at her surprised and said, "But yer not even in our school."

"Does it look like that's going to stop me?!" She yelled at him. Shinji saw the look in her eyes and sighed. "Don't underestimate her, Hiyori. Madoka may have only been a thrid seat, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a few tricks up her sleeves. After all, she did work for Sōsuke."

* * *

**The Next Day / Valentine's Day**

During lunch, Shinji gave his classic ear-to-ear grin as his plan began to play in motion. He then approached to Madoka's desk and with sad eyes and said, "Madoka-chan, I hate to be the one to break it to ya, but I can't be yer valentine." Madoka looked up at him with curious eyes as did almost everyone else in class. "Ya see, it's not you. It's me. I'm not good enough for someone as sweet and angelic as ya are in every sense of the word. Ya should be with someone better than filthy junk like me?" He stated to her almost in a dramatic way as if he were in a tragic Shakespearean play. Madoka smirked at this as she saw right through him. She could see the disgust in his eyes and it couldn't have been any sweeter to her. "And besides..." Everyone in the classroom grew anxious to know what came next. "My heart belongs to another..." The suspense began to kill everyone. "Hm?" Madoka's expression turned from delight to suspicious. "Hot Koko, will you be my Valentine?!" He said as he immediately turned to face Kokoro who was just standing up straight after pulling out her bento box from her book bag. He had gotten down on one knee and held his arms out to her as he did this. Everyone in the classroom gasped with surprise. Keigo could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces while flames began to burst from Madoka's eyes as she growled in rage.

Kokoro just stood there with an annoyed yet nervous look on her face. "D-do I really have to?" She whispered through her teeth. He simply nodded with a wide grin on his face. Kokoro just sighed as she hung her head down to face the ground and groaned, "Fine." Shinji immediately got back on his feet and held Kokoro in his arms as he began to spin around with her in his hold and shouted, "I can't believe it! She said yes! Yer the greatest, Koko-chan!" Watching the two of them like this only made it worse for Madoka as she squeezed her juice box till it exploded in her grip. Kokoro struggled to breathe in Shinji's arms as she whimpered, "I hope this is all part of the plan!" Shinji ignored her then set her down. Kokoro was finally able to breathe but then felt dizzy from all the spinning, perfect. Shinji caught her in his arm and said, "Oops! Look's like I gave her too much good lovin'! Guess I should rush her to the nurses office right away!" He placed an arm under her to carry her out of class bridal style. Madoka glared at the direction they headed and snuck away while everyone began to spread rumors. She wasn't going to let Shinji get away with this, especially not with his life.

Out in the hallways, Shinji finally reached the auditorium. He then placed a disoriented Kokoro in one of the seats. "So, what do ya think?"

"Don't ever do that again..." She breathed. Shinji smiled down at her as he sat down on the floor to join her. "And now we wait."

"For what?"

"A not-so-happy ex-girlfriend, of course." Shinji said in a calm tone. Even Kokoro expected him to be more serious about all that's going on. "You don't seem as scared as you should be." Kokoro commented. "I'm not. If I remember correctly, even back then I was her superior. Besides, I'm a Visored, now. This'll just be a piece of..."

"Cake?" Madoka finished as she stood on stage, only she wasn't wearing her school uniform. This time she was dressed in a gothic Lolita outfit. The top part of the dress was a white blouse with long sleeves that had ruffled cuffs at the end. Both the buttons and the bow tie were black. The skirt part of the dress covered her stomach and reached above her knees as the end of it also had white ruffles to them. She even wore striped stockings underneath with black Mary-Jane heels. She also wore black laced gloves and a black Lolita hat headband with white ruffles and a white bow on it.

Both Shinji and Kokoro looked up and became serious. They knew she would show up, but they had hoped that she wouldn't have been as calm as she was. Madoka chuckled at the expression they both showed and asked, "Come now, did you really expect me to be fooled by your cheap parlor trick? Believe me, I was not amused, but I knew better than to believe Kokoro would ever accept you, Captain Hirako." Shinji glared towards Madoka. "In the end, you always will be nothing more than filthy junk. So, try to learn your place, Hirako-kun." Just as Shinji stood up, Kokoro immediately stood up with him and didn't give Shinji any time to lash out on Madoka. "Just who do you think you are?! You walk into my life and the first thing you do is claim to have something to do with me, and on top of that, try to alienate me from all of my friends?! Now I know why I don't remember knowing you! Why would I want to know someone as selfish and twisted as you?!"

Madoka couldn't believe what she was hearing. The shock in her eyes, she was mortified from what she had heard, and it all came right out of _her _mouth. She then faced the ground as her bangs hid her eyes from them. "You really don't remember... do you? Heheh, I wouldn't blame you... You were so young, after all..." She then placed one leg behind the other as she leaned forward a bit and held one arm out to the side in front of her as she held her hand in front of her face behind her arm. "How about I show you a magic trick? I'm sure you will find it most entertaining." Madoka said as clay-like shards formed together to create a single mask. Both Shinji and Kokoro gasped at the sight. Madoka...was a Visored?!

Giggling like a maniac, Madoka still kept her pose as she wore a mask that looked like the face of a harlequin. The smile on the mask was ear-to-ear but it was only slightly open. She even had black lines running up and down her eye holes. The lips were panted black as well as the eye holes.

Shinji glared at the giggling jester-like being and asked in a low voice, "Let me guess, is this why ya don't work for Sōsuke anymore?" Madoka only continued to giggle but behind the mask, her eyes were saddened by the painful memory. "The only reason Madoka-chan helped Sōsuke-kun was because deep down, Madoka-chan wanted Sōsuke-kun's love. Instead, Madoka-chan had her heart ripped out by Sōsuke-kun. Sōsuke-kun only used Madoka-chan to hurt other people, only to hurt her in the end as well."

"See what I mean?" Kokoro muttered to Shinji.

"Sōsuke stabbed Madoka and turned Madoka into what you see now. Madoka knew it would only be a matter of time, so Madoka ran away. For many years, Madoka ran, but then, Madoka ran into a human boy. The human boy was kind to Madoka and took care of Madoka. Madoka didn't know whether to trust the human boy. As time flew by, Madoka thought she could never learn to love again, till she met that human boy. One day, Madoka made a doll for the human boy to share with. Madoka never realized she could love a doll as much as Madoka loved her sweet little doll. Sadly, Madoka could not keep her doll, for Madoka still had to run away, so Madoka left the doll with the human boy. The human boy promised to look after Madoka's doll, but then...the human boy grew up and abandoned Madoka's little doll... He broke that poor little doll's heart, just as Sōsuke broke Madoka's. Madoka wanted to hurt the human boy. Seeing her little girl cry like that... it's unforgivable."

As Kokoro and Shinji listened, they each had different reactions. Shinji's reaction was bewildered at best. He began to understand why Madoka wouldn't be working for Sōsuke anymore. She was just another one of his pawns. The part that had him baffled, was when she got on the subject about a human boy and some doll. He turned to Kokoro, noticing how quiet she was, and was surprised to see the shocked look on her face. "Kokoro...?" He asked a bit curious and concerned by the look in her eyes. "Wh-who are you...?" Kokoro finally stuttered. Madoke kept still. She looked like she had a sinister look with her mask on, but her eyes were full of sadness behind it all. "Madoka gave the doll a name, would you like to know?" Kokoro shook her head as she faced the ground. She didn't want to hear anymore. Shinji grew even more concerned now. He looked back at Madoka giving her a serious look. "It's a very pretty name."

"Shut up!" Kokoro yelled as she gripped her arms. Madoke tilted her head to the side and said, "But it really is a pretty name. Are you sure you don't want to..."

"That's enough." Kokoro looked up surprised that Shinji was stepping in for her. She couldn't help but give him such a bewildered look. Shinji then approached the stage and said, "I get it, Madoka's screwed up. That's still no excuse for Madoka to butt in on Kokoro's life and screw Kokoro up, too. If Madoka cared at all about Madoka's little doll, then shouldn't Madoka try not to smother the little doll? Little dolls are very fragile. So if Madoka squeases the little doll too tightly, then that little doll with be broken, just like Madoka."

Madoka roared in outrage as playing cards appeared in her hands. She then threw them towards Shinji, but he jumped up and flew back to dodged them. One of them did manage to cut his cheek while some others merely grazed his arms through the sleeves of his uniform blouse. "Looks like yer too messed up to listen to reason. I wonder, did ya ever really learn to control yer inner hollow, Madoka?" Shinji asked her. Madoka laughed hysterically to this and said, "Believe me, it wasn't easy. It took me many years but I've finally got it all figured out."

"Really, because it seems like yer still havin' some trouble. Or, is this how ya normally act? I never noticed back at the Soul Society, really." Shinji commented. Madoka growled as she summoned more cards from the palm of her hands and held them together as she shot a chain of them around Shinji and trapping him in it's hold. "And now, I will break you, you filthy junk!" Before Madoka could pull back the chain to finish the job, Kokoro cried out, "No, don't!" Madoka suddenly felt another strong spiritual energy as she slowly turned around and wrapped her card chain around Hiyori's zanpakutō. Hiyori already had on her hollow mask as she held her zanpakutō and sneered towards Madoka, "So you're the traitor Shinji talked about, huh? He never said you'd be a Visored, too. Good thing I didn't plan on holding back, anyways." Madoka just giggled at this and said, "I remember you. You're the one who liked to pick fights with Captain Hirako. Funny how you of all people are on his side, but I guess it takes one filthy junk to know another. Don't you agree?"

"Tch." Was all Hiyori could say as she pulled back her zanpakutō to force Madoka to come in for close combat. Free from it's grasp, Shinji span around a bit as it brought him down to one knee. He was cut up but only on the surface. If Hiyori hadn't stepped in as soon as she did, he'd be cut to bits. He looked back at Kokoro and saw the look in her eyes. She was still in shock, but he knew why. It took him a while but he figured out there was meaning in Madoka's madness. Kokoro must have known right away. Getting back on his feet, Shinji summoned his hollow mask but before pulling out his zanpakutō, without even facing her, he said to Kokoro, "Yer mother's crazy, ya know that." Kokoro turned to him after letting out a small gasp. She was even more surprised. _He knew and yet he still attacked her?!_ She almost screamed in her thoughts. Shinji only gazed at her from the corner of his eye and sighed seeing the anger in her eyes. He then said to her, "If ya don't want us ta kill her, then do somethin' about it. Don't just stand there lookin' like a statue. Ya won't get very far like that." He then pulled out his zanpakutō and joined the fight.

Madoka used one hand to shoot cards towards Hiyori and the other towards Shinji. She had to admit, she may have been able to hold off one, but two was too much for her. Finally, a portion of her mask shattered, stating the limit of her hollow powers. Just as Shinji and Hiyori were about to cut her down, Kokoro stepped in between the two of them with her arms outstretched. Shinji immediately blocked Hiyori's sword, not wanting history to repeat itself. "What the hell, Kokoro?! This crazy bitch is stalking you and you're defending her?!"

"She's not just some crazy bitch! She's my mother!" Kokoro yelled back at Hiyori. Hiyori could not believe her ears. Hiyori glanced at Kokoro, then back at Madoka. She then looked deeply towards Kokoro, then back at Madoka. She then took a really long look at Kokoro, then back at Madoka until finally, "I don't even see the resemblance!"

"Oh, well, that can easily be explained. Most of Kokoro's features came from her father's side of the family. The only thing we truly share in common are our noses and our..."

"I never asked you're opinion, you crazy bitch!" Hiyori hissed towards Madoka, scaring her into ducking behind Kokoro. Eventually, the two Visoreds removed their hollow masks. "Are ya sure we can trust her, Kokoro? She did try to kill us." Kokoro gave a sort of serious yet nervous look and said, "I know, just let me talk to her. We'll be quick." Shinji nodded and dragged Hiyori by the collar of her sweater out with him despite her protests.

Once they were finally alone. Kokoro turned around to face Madoka giving her a serious yet saddened look. Madoka looked serious as well but tried to give her daughter a small smile. "You've really grown since the last time I saw you, Kokoro. You're not a little doll anymore. You've grown into a beautiful princess." Kokoro sighed seeing how hard this would be. "Listen, I understand that you're always on the run. Still, if you really loved me, then why didn't you take me with you?" Kokoro asked as her eyes began to water. Madoka saw the tears in her eyes and felt her heart began to ache. "Akito wasn't the only one who broke my little doll's heart...was he?" Madoka closed her eyes as she placed her hands on her chest. "I suppose... A part of me... didn't want you to lead the life I led. I wanted to protect you... from... all of this..."

"Then why did you come back?"

"Your friend was right... I truly am broken... Nothing but junk..." Madoka whimpered as she began to tremble, her eyes watering as well. Kokoro paused seeing her own mother like this. This only made it harder for Kokoro to be honest, but she knew she it was better to be straight forward than to raise Madoka's hopes up only to shatter them. "Listen, Madoka. I'm sorry, but it's too late. You and Akito will always be my birth parents, but never my real parents." Madoka looked up to Kokoro surprised by what she was saying. "You're talking about Kisuke and Yoruichi...aren't you?" Madoka asked lowly. Kokoro nodded and said, "They took me in when I was all alone, gave me a home, and a family. They practically raised me. I don't mean to be rude, but that's more than I can say for you and Akito." Madoka stood still as she listened to every word she said. It took a moment before Madoka finally looked up to Kokoro and smiled, stroking the side of her cheek. "I see now why you've grown so much. They were really good parents to you, weren't they?" Kokoro nodded with a small smile on her face. She was glad to see that her mother wasn't lashing out on her like she did with Shinji.

"But there is still one thing that must be explained. How on earth did you come across filthy junk like Captain Hirako?" Madoka asked in a sort of demanding tone. Shinji happened to have walked in on that one. "What'd I'd like to know is how a messed up girl like you ended up bein' my third seat?!" He yelled towards Madoka. Madoka just giggled and said, "That can easily be explained. I simply charmed you into promoting me to third seat so that I could get closer to youre lieutenant. Seems like such a ridiculous thing now that I think about it." Shinji immediately remembered, and the look of shame towards Madoka was revealed soon enough. He then remembered how Kokoro charmed him into eating that _Special Karē-Pan _with extra karakuchi. "Yup, she is definitely yer mother, Kokoro." He mumbled. Madoka became curious and asked, "Hm? What did my Koko-Hina charm YOU into doing?"

"Pffftt!" Kokoro began to giggle remembering the _Special Karē-Pan _incident. "Maybe if you were in yer daughter's life more often, ya'd know." Shinji teased out of spite towards her. "Aww no fair!"

"Yer still a brat, ya know that?"

"Ha! So you do remember me!"

* * *

**That Night...**

After a long discussion over the subject, all the Visoreds came to one conclusion. It was a tie to whether Madoka should be allowed to join or not. Kokoro wasn't allowed to vote because she would, of course, side with her mother. Still, because they needed a tie breaker, they had no choice. In the end, Madoka was voted out. Madoka didn't want to join anyways, she preffered being on her own. She hugged Kokoro good-bye headed home.

As he looked at the talley box, Shinji noticed that under Kokoro's name, Madoka was voted out. This was not expected. He looked back at Kokoro then remembered she was never one to accept change. He just smiled and thought to himself, _Good, she's not like her mother after all._

Randomly dragged off to Shinji's room, Kokoro gave a surprised look and asked bluntly, "What's up?" Shinji then pulled out an opened package and showed her that same panda plushie from the billboard. "Uhh..." was all Kokoro could say with a nervous smile on her face. "What do ya think, great idea or what?"

"Well...it's certainly not what I expected..."

"I know right? Wait till ya see the look on Kensei's face when Mashiro begins to hug this little guy."

"Wait what?" Kokoro asked now confused. Shinji couldn't help but laugh at her cute reaction and asked, "Aww! Ya thought this was for you? How cute!" Kokoro narrowed her eyes towards him and said, "I kinda hoped it wasn't, anyways. Who would want something so ridiculous?"

"Which is why I got ya somethin' else." Now Kokoro's curiosity was peaked. Shinji got her a gift too? She watched carefully as Shinji rummaged through his things until finally he found it, but before he pulled it out, he turned to Kokoro and said, "Close yer eyes. I didn't get enough time to wrap it up." Kokoro gave him a suspicious look for a moment but eventually closed her eyes. She waited for a bit but grew impatient. She eventually opened her eyes prematurely, only to catch Shinji in the act of trying to steal a kiss from her. Out of instinct, Kokoro growled and smacked her palm right into his face, pushing him onto his back. As he laid there on his back, he was holding up a soccer ball in his hands. Kokoro was surprised and pointed at it as she asked, "Is that for me?"

"Yup..." He replied still on his back. Kokoro gently took the soccer ball from his hands and stared at it. "How did you know I like soccer?" She asked him with curiosity in her tone. "Remember our first date?" Shinji asked. "That wasn't a date. That was just us watching a game."

"Still counts ta me." He shrugged. Kokoro just kept staring at her gift and said, "Shame, I never got anything for you." Shinji gave her an irritated look and asked, "And why not?"

"I didn't really think you'd buy a gift." Kokoro said honestly. Shinji glared but then smirked, "Maybe there is somethin' you can give me."

"Like hell I will." Kokoro said bluntly, knowing right away what Shinji was talking about. "I'm only askin' for one! That's it!"

"If I do, then will you shut up about it?"

"I won't even talk for the rest of this day if that's what it takes!" Shinji cheered. Kokoro just sighed and said, "You're such a dork." Kokoro soon turned to face him. She took it slowly but soon enough, placed her lips on his forehead. She then pulled back and asked, "There, are you happy, now?" Shinji, as flustered as he was, growled and yelled, "That wasn't what I asked for!"

"Too bad, that's as good as it's ever gonna get."

"Ah c'mon! That wasn't even a real kiss!"

"Yes it was. It wasn't the one you wanted but a kiss is still a kiss." She stated plainly. Shinji just groaned and said, "Fine, at least help me wrap up this prank gifft."

"Whatever." Kokoro answered as she helped him with his devious plan. As she helped him wrap up the gift, Kokoro felt a sort of relief in her heart. Despite all that's happened, at least she got to finally meet her mom. Still, in the end, she realized she already had a family. Her father was Kisuke and her mother was Yoruichi. Tessai and Hachi were like her uncles. Ururu, Jinta, and rest of the Visoreds were like her brothers and sisters. Actually, they all were except for Shinji. She still wasn't sure what he was like to her. Maybe he's the creepy uncle who happened to be a pedophile? Nah, he was something more than that.

Downstairs, Shinji and Kokoro snuck the gift in with some others. Normally, Valentine's day was just like Christmas for them, all about gifts. This year, it'd be a bit different. As soon as Mashiro opened her gift, she gasped then squealed, "EEEEK! IT'S SO CUTE! THANK YOU, KENSEI!"

"Geez, Kensei, what did you get her?" Love asked but Kensei looked up and asked, "What are you talking about? I didn't get her anything." Just as Mashiro squeezed her gift, "Be mine!" said the adorable new plush panda. Everyone looked and watched as Mashiro gushed and yelled, "Awww! Of course I will, Keni-kun #2!" Everyone began to laugh while both Kokoro and Shinji were in the corner snickering and giving each other a thumbs up. It didn't take long for Kensei to be outraged as he yelled, "ALRIGHT, WHO'S SICK JOKE IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE?!"

"Marry Me!" The panda begged Mashiro as she yelled, "Oh yes! I will! I will! Keni-kin #2!" This brought on more laughter from the Visoreds. Just as Kensei was right behind Mashiro and was about to pound her in the head, "I love you!"

"I love you too, Kensei..." Mashiro finally admitted with tints on her cheeks. Now everyone had stopped laughing. Even Shinji and Kokoro were surprised. Sure, it was obvious, but they didn't think either one would admit to it at all. Kensei just stood there with his fist just above Mashiro's face. The surprised look on his face was indescribable, but soon, his eyes softened as did his fist into a palm on the top of her head. "Yeah, sure thing, kid." He just said as he ruffled her green hair in his hand. He couldn't help it but even he blushed from this. Mashiro just smiled content with this. She knew him long enough to know his true feelings, despite his actions or his words. She immediately dropped the panda and turned around to embrace her true Keni-kun, her Kensei. Kensei just smiled softly down at her keeping his hand on the top of her head.

"Wow... looks like this prank ended pretty good, don't ya agree, Koko-chan?"

"Yeah..." Kokoro answered with a small smile on her face. All of the Visoreds couldn't help but be happy for the couple. After more than a hundred years, Kensei and Mashiro had now finally confessed to one another, in there own special way, of course. That was one quality Mashiro really liked about Kensei, how she was the only one to be able to read him like a book.

Soon enough, Kensei turned to face both Kokoro and Shinji who still had their thumbs up. "SO YOU'RE THE ONES BEHIND ALL OF THIS!" He roared towards the two of them. Shinji and Kokoro immediately hid their hands behind their backs. "His idea, I just helped with the wrapping." Kokoro said bluntly pointing to Shinji's direction. "You little snitch!" Shinji yelled and began to chase Kokoro around the warehouse. Kokoro kept on running as fast as she could laughing all the way. Everyone else just laughed as they watched Kokoro run out of the warehouse and Shinji chase after her.

Out in the alleys nearby, Shinji finally decided to cut the fun short as he flash-stepped in front of her while he was upside down in the air. Kokoro skidded until she came face-to-face with him. She then raised an eye brow and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just hangin' around ya, like always."

"You're upside down."

"Yup, that's one of my specialties."

"Why are you upside down?"

"Why not?" He answered in turn asking her a question. Kokoro just gave him a weird look and just shrugged. "Anyways, let's head home. We don't want the others to think you maimed me or something." Kokoro said as she turned around to leave but Shinji stopped her by saying, "We don't have to go back just yet." Kokoro turned around and gave him a questioning look as she asked, "Why not?"

"You said we've never been on a real date. Why don't we go on one now?"

"We're not dating."

"Then why don't we just hang out? It'll be like that time we went to the mall."

"That was your idea to make sure I kept quiet about your talk with Ichigo."

"Ya still had fun, didn't ya?"

"Well, it was kinda funny to watch you eat that Special Karē-Pan I made for you."

"See? Even if it was at my expense, ya still had a good time." Shinji said as he finally got back on his feet and put on his newsboy cap. Shinji then came up with an idea and said, "Go get yer soccer ball. We'll have a game one-on-one." Kokoro giggled and said, "You sure about that. When it comes to soccer, I bet I can kick your ass." Shinji chuckled at her cockiness and said, "I've been around long before ya, Koko-chan. So we'll see about that."

"Challenge accepted." Kokoro said as she rushed back to the warehouse and rushed out with her soccer ball. For the rest of the night, Kokoro and Shinji played soccer at the soccer field where Karin and her team would always play. So far, Kokoro was kicking Shinji's ass in the game, but even he was getting the hang of it. Unfortunately, the game had to be cut short since Kokoro accidentally kicked the ball straight into Shinji's face. Kokoro paused for a moment and thought out loud, "Ohhhh shit..."

Back at the warehouse, Kokoro walked through the gate with one of Shinji's arms around her shoulder while he held her soccer ball for her so she could help him walk. Everyone gave her a questioning look and Rose finally asked, "What happened?"

"Shinji took a ball to the face." Kokoro said bluntly, not realizing how wrong that sounded. Everyone began to laugh as Shinji growled lowly and glared towards Kokoro. Kokoro just casually helped Shinji up to his room as if she did nothing wrong. Once he was sat down on his bed, Kokoro looked around the room for something. "What are ya lookin' for?"

"A first-aid kit. You've got a cut on your forehead." Shinji then pointed at the top drawer. Kokoro bent over a little to pull open the drawer and saw there where three of them. "Prepared just for anything, huh?"

"Ya'd have to be when livin' with Hiyori." Shinji muttered. Kokoro took one out and began to work on the cut on Shinji's forehead. As Kokoro cleaned it with a dab of alcohol, Shinji winced every so often. "Ow.. Maybe yer not aware but this really hurts."

"Don't be such a baby. I'm almost done, ok?" Kokoro told him. Once it was cleaned up, Kokoro placed a dab of neosporin on the cut and two band-aids on it to form a cross. She then randomly kissed his forehead and said plainly as she pulled back, "There, all better." Shinji didn't expect Kokoro to take such care of his cut. Even the kiss on the forehead didn't seem like something she would do. He then thought back on how she always defended Ururu from Jinta and how she didn't want to fight Hiyori because she thought she was a kid. That's when it hit him. "You act just like a mommy, ya know that, Koko-chan?" Kokoro just gave him a weird look as she raised a brow and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Exactly what I said. You care for others whether ya know it or not. Just like ya cared when I was about to be cut up by yer Looney-Toons mommy."

"I really wish you'd stop picking on my mom like that. I know it's her fault she lost it, but she was betrayed just as you were, right?" Kokoro said in a serious tone. Shinji paused for a moment and sighed before he smiled and said, "I guess ya have a point. Fine, I'll stop insultin' yer mom in front of ya, but that doesn't mean I won't do it in front of her the next time she has another nervous breakdown." Kokoro glared and flicked the band-aid on his forehead just for that. Shinji just yelled, "Doi!" but then he began to chuckle. He then looked up to her while covering his forehead and said, "If ya cared so much about yer mom, then why did ya vote her out?"

"Exactly for that reason." Kokoro said as she became serious with a slight sadness in her eyes. "I knew how the others would feel about having her around even after what she did all those years ago. It wouldn't be fair to them nor her. They wouldn't treat her as part of the family and I knew that. I thought it'd be cruel to raise her hopes up and break her heart in the end. She's been through enough already." Shinji listened to her words and gave a small smile. He then placed a hand on top of her head and said, "Yer a softy, ya know that." He the ruffled her hair in his hand, earning him a smack on the wrist as Kokoro began to fix her hair yet again. Still, she couldn't help but hide her rosy cheeks as she stood up and headed towards the door saying her good nights to him.

In her room, Kokoro laid in her bed and stared up in the ceiling. She was having trouble sleeping and she couldn't understand why. She should be able to sleep fine now that she's resolved things with her long-lost mother. She even settled things with her father long before then. As she thought about it, she realized that Shinji always had something to do with it. If she never knew him, she would have probably continued her life as a normal girl. Still, she was glad he came into her life. She hated change, and yet it was all ok because of him. Yes, on that day and at that time, memories filled up in her heart. She placed her hands over her heart as she smiled peacefully and was finally able to rest. "Thank you..."


	12. Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 12: Trouble in Paradise**

Down in the training grounds of the warehouse, Shinji was lunging in the air with his zanpakutō as he glared at Kokoro who had her hollow mask on and yelled, "I've got ya!" Kokoro, returning the glare, dodged to the side as she slid on the ground. "You wish!" She yelled back as she quickly got up to avoid another swing from Hiyori's zanpakutō. Soon, Kokoro noticed Lisa's zanpakutō barely grazing her right cheek. Kokoro then pulled her head back before Lisa could slice it off. "You're not getting away that easily." Lisa sneered with a blank glare as she charged towards her. Kokoro twirled out of the way and immediately leaned back to avoid a Rose's swing from his own zanpakutō. Kokoro took a few quick tango steps away from Rose avoid getting cut, but soon she tensed up as she looked from the corner of her eye. Immediately, Kokoro turned around and held her hand back to slice through Love with her razor sharp claws only to have him lean back before he tried to karate chop her. Kokoro took a few steps back and dodged every hit until she was punched in the back by Kensei. Kokoro fell to her knees and tried to reach the spot on her back until her eyes widened as she quickly fell to the ground to dodge Mashiro's kicks. Kokoro eventually got back on her feet and leaped back to avoid her kick. She was about to slice at Mashiro's legs with her claws until she was suddenly surrounded by an orange wall then realized, she was trapped in one of Hachi's barrier.

As everyone gathered around the box Kokoro was trapped in, Shinji looked up with a serious look and asked Kensei, "How long has it been this time?"

"5 minutes." Kensei answered as he glanced his watch. Shinji stared at Kokoro for a moment then gave a cheery grin as he gave her a thumbs up. "Good job, Koko-chan! That's way better than the last time."

"Not really, last time it was only 4 minutes." Kokoro stated plainly before removing her hollow mask. She may have improved at least a bit, but she felt that she could do better. Kokoro then held her fists in front of her and said, "Let's try again. I bet I can go up to 10 minutes this time."

"Ah c'mon, Koko-chan! We've been doin' this for hours already!"

"And?"

"And we're exhausted!" Mashiro whined. Lisa sighed and said, "I have to agree. As fun as this has been, it's about time to call it a day." Kokoro looked around and saw that everyone was exhausted, but she wasn't. _Man, these guys really are ancient_, Kokoro thought to herself as she sat in the box indian style and sighed in annoyance. "Can I at least get out of this thing?" She muttered before Hachi released the barrier. Kokoro then fell to the ground and landed on her butt. Lisa held her hand out to her as she helped Kokoro back up to her feet. Shinji, however, had his face planted on the ground. He wanted to be the one who would help Kokoro up, only to be tripped by Lisa when no one was looking. "You alright?" Lisa asked her and Kokoro simply nodded with a plain smile as she answered with, "Yeah, thanks." The look on Shinji's face was very obvious to the other Visoreds. As hot as it would be to picture two girls together, that was his Koko-chan, and it looked like Lisa planned to be his rival. He had seen the warning signs before, but this was a big slap in the face.

Immediately he got up and placed an arm around Kokoro as he led her upstairs and said as an excuse, "C'mon. We have to study for the Physics test tomorrow." Kokoro and the other Visoreds just gave him a weird stare as they all seemed confused by his sudden actions. _What Physics test? And isn't tomorrow Saturday? _Kokoro thought to herself as she raised a brow to Shinji's sudden actions. She didn't remember anything about having any Physics test tomorrow.

While they were finally alone in the warehouse, Shinji pulled his arm off of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Geez, Koko-chan, I'd expect you of all people to catch on to what was goin' on back there."

"Catch on to what? The fact that Lisa's only being nice to me because she's got a lesbian crush on me?" Kokoro asked bluntly. Shinji could not believe what he was hearing and had to burst. "YA MEAN YA KNEW?! WHY DIDN'T YA SAY ANYTHIN'?!"

"I don't care what people think about me. They can hate me for all I care."

"But ya can't just lead them on! Wasn't this what ya told me before about yer mom?!"

"Who said I was leading Lisa on? Pretending to be oblivious is totally different from pretending to be interested."

"Some people would interpret that as 'Playin'-Hard-Ta-Get'!"

"You mean people like you?" Shinji groaned in response to Kokoro's point. He let go of her shoulders and pinched the bridge of his nose. As smart as she was, Kokoro truly doesn't understand what it means to be in love. Who could blame her though? She's got a thick shell around her that not even the strongest nutcracker could ever break. Seriously, how could she be possibly be able to resist such a handsome devil like him? Glancing back at her through his fingers, he noticed how she was just giving him a blank stare. He sighed and muttered to himself, "Some things never change."

Kokoro blinked a few times but before she could ask, the gates suddenly opened. They both waited in anticipation only to find...

"Hey Kokoro~!" Called out an excited Yoruichi as she waved. By her side was Kisuke with a bunch of suitcases. As they looked down towards the suitcases, both Kokoro and Shinji had one thing on their mind followed by a nervous look in their eyes, _Are they moving in?_ "Hey, Kisuke, what's with the luggage?" Shinji volunteered to ask. Kisuke scratched the back of his head and laughed a bit nervously. He finally built up the courage and said, "That's why we came in the first place. Yoruichi and I have decided to take the weekend off to relax at a hot springs just outside of town."

"Hot Springs? During winter?"

"Sure, why not eheheh?" Kisuke laughed nervously to this. Shinji just narrowed his eyes towards him. This was definitely something he would do. As smart as he was, he can be such an idiot sometimes. This was Yoruichi's que to step in for Kisuke when she approached Kokoro and asked with such anticipation in her eyes, "So, wanna come with, Kokoro? It'd be a lot of fun." She then leaned in and whispered in one of her ears, "You can even bring a date with you if you want~." She winked and nudged to a disturbed looking Kokoro afterwards as if to hint out who she was talking about. Kokoro, of course, was not amused. "No thanks..." Kokoro then felt that she had to add-on by saying, "And besides, even if I wanted to, you've now convinced me otherwise." Yoruichi couldn't help but mope, "Aww come on, Kokoro, don't be like that~!"

"Yeah, Kokoro, even you deserve a break every now and then." Lisa said as she appeared out of nowhere leaning on Kokoro's back with her hands on her shoulders. "See why I can't go, Yoruichi?" Kokoro mumbled to Yoruichi. She felt even more uncomfortable with the offer. It became Shinji's turn to not be amused by this. He soon stepped in placing an arm around Kokoro's shoulder and said, "If Lisa's goin', then I'm goin', too. Someone's gotta make sure nobody harasses Koko-chan." _You're one to talk_, Kokoro thought as she glared a bit up at Shinji. Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh over the rivalry that was set in motion.

"What about us? Don't you think we deserve a break too?" Rose asked while he was joined by the rest of the gang. They all glared at Shinji as if to threaten him into saying yes. Shinji couldn't help but feel unnerved by this and turned to Kisuke. Kisuke gave him a confused look for a moment. He soon got the hint and laughed with his fan hiding his nervous smile as he said, "Oh of course! The more the merrier!" With that said, everyone started packing despite whether or not they wanted to go. The only three who didn't want to go were Kensei, Hiyori, and Kokoro. Kensei just didn't feel like it, but Mashiro made him go. Hiyori didn't want to go because she felt that everyone should be preparing for the big war that was coming soon, but it was a majority vote, so she had no chose. "I swear, you haven't changed at all! You're still so relaxed that you don't know up from down!" She roared at Kisuke before getting her things packed. As for Kokoro, she didn't want to go because she knew that no good would come out of it. Who knows? She may be right...

* * *

**The Next Day...**

When they finally arrived, Kisuke and Yoruichi got the keys to everyone's rooms while everyone else waited in the waiting room. Afterwards, they were each lead to their rooms. They all couldn't afford enough rooms for all of them, so they had to pair up. Kisuke shared a room with Yoruichi, of course, and Mashiro clung to Kensei. Just before Shinji had the chance, Lisa wrapped her arms around Kokoro and said, "Hey, Kokoro, why don't we share rooms? We could be like sisters having a slumber party." Even Kokoro seemed annoyed by the idea. "Lisa, I can't even think of you as a sister."

"How cute." Lisa smirked to that and this only ticked off Shinji even more as he gritted his teeth and inched closer to Lisa with his hands reaching out to strangle her. Just before he had the chance, Hiyori smacked the both of them with her sandal and gripped the collar of Kokoro's shirt. "Come on!" Hiyori commanded as she dragged Kokoro with her to share rooms with her. Both Shinji and Lisa blinked to this. To break the silence, Lisa turned to Shinji and asked, "So... wanna share rooms?" Shinji glared down at her then groaned, "Fine." This left Love, Rose, and Hachi to share one room.

When they made it to their rooms, Hiyori brought Kokoro down to her face-to-face with her and warned, "Let's get one thing straight. I am not going to defend you every time someone tries to hit on you, you got that?! You should be grateful I'm letting share rooms with me in the first place!" Kokoro gave a slight glare to this and responded with, "Although I do appreciate what you're doing for me, I never asked for you to defend me anyways." Hiyori glared and released her grip. "Tch!" was all she responded with as she started unpacking her things. Despite how rude she was, even Kokoro could see that Hiyori's got a shell around her. She just shrugged and left it be as she started unpacking as well.

Meanwhile, both Lisa and Shinji were unpacking in their room. They would glance at each other as if to watch every move the other would make. "So, ya excited for the hot springs?" Shinji asked her. It seemed like he was trying to ease the tension when really, he was trying to figure out what Lisa was up to. After all, even if Kokoro wasn't interested, he knew that wouldn't stop Lisa from stirring her towards her side of the swing. Knowing Lisa, she'd know how to do it to just anyone. "Of course, why else would I be here?"

"Gee, I wouldn't know. Maybe for Kokoro?" He said now making it clear that this was an interrogation. Lisa turned to face him. "Jealous? I thought most guys enjoy it when two girls hook up."

"Not when it's their girl."

"So you do have feelings for her? Looks like my little test worked after all." Shinji gave her a surprised look to this. Lisa couldn't help but smirk a little to this and said, "Don't worry, I wasn't after Kokoro. I just wanted to see if you were." She soon got up with holding a bath robe in one arm and excused herself with, "I think I'll have a bath." Before she left, she stopped at the frame of the door and said, "By the way, I've got a better chance with her than you while we're here. After all, this is a segregated resort." Even if she wasn't really out to get Kokoro, it was still fun to tease Shinji with the thought of the two of them bathing together. This left Shinji both flustered and outraged.

On the male side of the springs, while the guys were having their bro-time, Shinji couldn't stop glaring towards the female side of the springs. He couldn't see what was going on because of the big border that was put up between the two sides. The border only made Shinji even more frustrated. He just had to know what was going on in the other side. What could be going on their that he couldn't see? "Hey, Shinji, stop glaring holes into that thing." Love commented. Most of the guy seemed worried that Shinji might pop a vessel or something if he kept on staring at the wall like that. Shinji snapped out of it and shook his head. "You ok, Shinji?" Kisuke asked and Shinji just shook his head and said, "Yeah, I'm good."

"So anyways... Kisuke..." Love asked turning to Kisuke. He then leaned in and whispered as he pointed towards the girl's side of the wall. "You hittin' that fine ass in there, yet?"

"What..?"

"Ah c'mon, don't tell me Yoruichi and you are just 'living together'." All of the guys became interested and Kisuke couldn't help but fluster to this. Even Kensei joined in and said, "So it is like that, isn't it?"

"That reminds me... When are you and Mashiro going to tie the knot?" Now it was Kensei's turn to blush. "Shut up!" He growled and the guys couldn't help but laugh. Rose then turned to Shinji and asked, "So, why were you staring at that wall? You weren't having creative thoughts about Kokoro, were you?" Shinji's face turned red. He wasn't before but because Rose mentioned it, he began to picture what Kokoro would be like naked. He could see her with steam surrounding all of her girly parts with rosy cheeks. Blood could be seen dripping down from his nostrils until a dark presence could be felt in the spring. Shinji soon snapped out of his thoughts and saw that all the guys were backing away from the boiling water that surrounded a really pissed off looking Kisuke. "You were having perverse thoughts...about my little girl?!" Shinji couldn't help but back away too in fear. In all the years he knew him, he had never seen him like this before. "Geez, Kisuke, take it easy. She's not even your kid, anyways."

On the female side of the border, Hiyori was resting her upper torso on a rock to relax while the rest of the girls decided to converse. Well, Kokoro wanted to relax too, but Yoruichi dragged her into joining them for a chat. "Come on, Kokoro! Join the fun!"

"Wasn't the whole point of this vacation was to relax?"

"Aren't we relaxing, already?" Kokoro just sighed and listened to the girls begin to gossip, and what did they have to gossip about? Boys... "So did you hear? Kensei and Mashiro are finally together." Lisa told Yoruichi. "REALLY?! Well, it's about time! Congratulations, Mashiro!" Mashiro giggled as she blushed to this and thanked Yoruichi. "Speaking of getting together, so, when's it going to happen, Kokoro?"

"What?" Kokoro blinked to this and Yoruichi laughed as she caught on to what Lisa was hinting out. She then leaned in to Kokoro's ear and whispered, "Oh you know, when are you two going to hook up?"

"...What?" Lisa smirked and leaned into Kokoro's other ear and whispered, "Yeah, Kokoro, when are you and Shinji going to get together?"

"...WHAT?!" Soon Mashiro and even Hiyori watched her with anticipation. They wanted to know more as well. Kokoro felt really uncomfortable and yelled, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?! THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND THAT DORK!"

This could be heard even from the male side of the border. This snapped Kisuke out of his rage and drew all the guys attention over to the border. Even Shinji looked back a bit surprised. The guys began to laugh. Kisuke couldn't help but chuckle as well seeing as how Kokoro will always see Shinji as nothing more than a dork even after all that's happened. Shinji just sighed and got out of the springs and wrapped a towel around him before heading towards his room. The guys stopped laughing and stared as he left. "Damn..." was all Love could say for anyone.

* * *

**That Night...**

All of the Visoreds along with Kisuke and Yoruichi having a feast together to celebrate in their room. While they were eating, most of them noticed how Shinji was barely touching his food. This caught Kokoro's attention. It wasn't like Shinji at all. True he was sometimes calm and collected but this seemed a bit more that just that. "You ok?" she finally asked. Shinji looked up at her snapping out of his thoughts. He just stared at her for a moment as if to gaze at her very soul. Kokoro just raised a brow to this. Shinji kept staring until his eyes widened. Kokoro's eyes widened to this as well to this. Shinji quickly covered his left eye and excused himself before he rushed out of the room. Everyone just stared towards the direction he took off in. Kisuke was finally the one to ask, "You think he's ok?"

Hiyori faced the direction for a moment then turned back to glare at Kokoro. "Kokoro." Kokoro turned to face Hiyori only to receive a sandal in the face. Kokoro fell onto her back from the impact and became dazed and confused by it. Seizing the opportunity, Hiyori dragged her by the heel out of the room but Kisuke slammed his hands on the table as he stood up and yelled, "Hey! That was way out of line, Hiyori!" Nobody hits his little girl like that! This earned him a sandal in the face too as he fell backwards and became unconscious. Yoruichi and some of the others were then freaked out, although a few handful knew to leave things as they were.

Back in their rooms, Hiyori held Kokoro up by the collar of her robe. Well, technically she had her sitting up so that overpower her with height. "You stupid little girl! Do you ever think before you act?! You must really be Kisuke's kid if you can't even begin to understand how others feel!" Kokoro gave her a confused look and this only enraged Hiyori more as she barked, "Didn't you think Shinji heard you when you called him a dork?!"

"But I always call him a dork and it never bothered him before."

"Well this time it did! And do you know why?!"

"No I don't. Am I supposed to?" Kokoro said giving a cold glare towards her. Hiyori paused for a moment before growling and letting go of her robe as if to almost toss her. She then turned her back to her and crouched down. Kokoro stared at Hiyori and said, "You must really care about him. Even after all the abuse you give him, you've always got his back, huh?" Hiyori was silent for a moment but then she turned to the side to glare at Kokoro with her perephial vision and said, "Tch! Shows what you know!" Hiyori stood up and said with her back to Kokoro, "Just figure it out for yourself." It may have seemed as though she was being harsh but there was a deeper meaning to it than how it seemed. Kokoro looked up at her for a moment then sighed as she got up and left. She got the hint.

Out in the porch of his room, Shinji was all by himself leaning on the railings. He was looking up at the starry night sky with the full moon. It was rare for him to be able to gaze upon something so beautiful, well, now he had something even more so with him. Too bad she still hasn't realized it yet. He began to cover his left eye. "No... I thought I..."

"You thought what?" Kokoro asked while gently opening the sliding doors to the porch. Shinji immediately jolted as he turned around. He quickly regained his posture and sighed in relief. "Geez, Kokoro, don't scare me like that." He warned her as he looked slightly irritated by it. Kokoro narrowed her eyes towards him and mumbled in her defense, "Not like I was trying to anyways." She entered the porch and decided to watch the sky with him. "Beautiful, ain't it?"

"It's alright."

"Alright? That's all ya have to say?"

"Yeah."

"Can I be honest with ya?"

"Does this mean you've done nothing but lie to me?"

"Nah, just holdin' back a few things."

"Ok then. Shoot."

"I..." Shinji paused when he looked down at Kokoro. The moonlight really did bring out the beauty in her. She was like a shimmering star whether she knew it or not. His cheeks couldn't help but heat up as he just stared at her. Kokoro soon turned to him, feeling his eyes on her. Shinji immediately turned away to hide his blush from her. "I don't like it when ya call me a dork. I mean, how would ya feel if I called ya a heartless bitch." Kokoro curious eyes soon began to send death glares towards him as she sneered, "So you're saying that I'm a heartless bitch, aren't you?"

"Well, ya kinda are! What kinda girl ignores someones affections towards her and some brushes them to the side like garbage?! That's a bitch in any definition!"

"You're one to talk! At least I don't lead people into believing I'm interested in them! I'd say that anyone who does that is an even bigger bitch than me!"

"Are ya calling me a bitch?!"

"YES!" Kokoro yelled without even thinking it through. This resulted in dead silence between the two of them for the time being. Finally, Shinji sighed and faced the ground. His eyes were hidden by his bangs as he muttered in a low and venomous tone, "Ya just don't get it, do you... or... are you just pretending not to get it?" Kokoro glared up to him and asked in a low tone, "What are you talking about?" Shinji looked her straight in the eyes. _She'll never love you. _Shinji's eyes widened as he quickly covered his left eye and fell to one knee while wincing in pain. Kokoro became concerned as she quickly got to her knees too. She gripped his shoulders and asked as if to beg for an answer, "What's wrong? What is it?" She then remembered he did the same thing when he left earlier. He was covering his left eye. "Shinji, let me see your eye."

"No.."

"Shinji, I can't help you unless I know what's going on. Now let me see your eye."

"No!" Shinji swiftly wrapped his arms around Kokoro in a tight. Kokoro was confused at first until she felt how tight his hold on her was. He was trying to ease the pain. "Please... Just stay here... with me..." Kokoro's eyes widened a bit in disbelief. She turned her head to face his as she asked, "Shinji...?" She couldn't think of anything else to say. After all, this whole ordeal was so sudden. Shinji pulled her as close to him as he could to close any gap between them. Before he fell unconscious in her arms, his final words were, "Kokoro... I..." He never got to finish what he wanted to say that night, but he didn't have to. Kokoro figured it out on her own and slowly wrapped her arms around his. She closed her eyes and smiled lightly to herself as she thought, _Finally... He admits it_. Yes, she knew how he felt. She just wanted to hear it from him.

Kokoro slowly leaned to the side so that the both of them could stay in each others arms as they rested for the night. This happened just in time for Lisa to step in and find the two of them laying together out in the porch. She just glanced towards them for a moment then decided to move into Hiyori's room. So she grabbed her things but just before she headed out, she decided to snap a shot of them with her cellphone and texted it to everyone, including Kisuke and Yoruichi.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Back in Karakura Town, Akito had stopped by to where Kokoro and he once lived. Unfortunately, he was not aware that she had moved out. _Where could she have... _"Gone to?" Akito's thoughts were finished for him as he quickly turned around to find that it was his old flame. "Ma-Madoka...?" He asked, surprised to see that she hasn't aged a day since the last time they had seen each other. Madoka just gave him a serious glare as she casually walked up to him, used her teeth to remove one of her gloves, then smacked him in the face with it. Afterwards, she growled and scolded, "How could you leave our daughter, a 6-year-old little girl, all alone to fend for herself?! What kind of father are you?!"

"You're one to talk?! Where the hell were YOU?! I had to wake up the next morning to find out that you had run out on me and our infant daughter!"

"I HAVE MY REASONS?!" Madoka yelled right back in her defense. Even to this day, she had never told him about her true identity. Akito groaned to this and placed a palm on his face. "You've never changed, I see. Hell, you even look exactly like the day I first met you. It was at one of my concerts wasn't it?"

"Yeah, back when your name was only known on local news. Anyways, I'm not here about that." This had caught Akito's curiosity. If she wasn't here to punish him for his negligence, then why was she here in the first place. "What are you here for, then?" He asked. She just smiled and said in an almost cheery tone, "I came to say good-bye!" This through him off the edge of calm and collected. He would always be calm and collective, but whenever he's around Madoka, she would always find someway to lead him down the pathway to instability. "Th-that's it...?" Madoka suddenly put on a moping face as she whimpered and bit on her handkerchief as she sobbed, "It's not good enough for you?!"

"No no no! That's not it! I just don't understand." Madoka soon turned off her tears and said, "That can be explained!" Akito lowered his head to this. She always did have mood swings. _Maybe that's what I liked about her back then..._ Suddenly he felt lips on his while he was distracted and saw they were Madoka's. He paused for a moment but just gave in to them as she tugged onto the collar of his shirt. She soon pulled back and smiled. "I'm sorry we never got to spend more time together, but there's a big mess that I have to clean up. This is just a parting gift for you in case I don't make it out alive." She released his shirt as she took a few steps back and turned to leave. Akito just watched from the distance as she left, but before she did, her last words to him were, "Don't forget, I've always loved you, and I still do~!" Akito continued to watch and sighed. _Damn, after all this time she's still a great kisser..._

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Waking up in Shinji's arm, Kokoro smiled and carefully wiggled her way out of them. She snuck back into the room she shared with Hiyori and saw that Lisa was sleeping in her bed. Figures, she must have noticed them out in the porch. Oh well, in the mean time, Kokoro did her morning ritual of brushing her teeth and washing her face.

Eating breakfast in Kisuke and Yoruichi's room, both Kokoro and Shinji finally entered the room to join them. "Hey there, where have you two been~?" Yoruichi asked in a teasing manner. Kisuke tried to ignore it as he began to chow down on his food to help distract him. It worked, until he finally noticed a new text he received from a private number. "SHINJI!" He growled as he chased Shinji around the table. Everyone couldn't help but laugh. Even Kokoro began to giggle a bit. Shinji, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on and barely even remembered last night.


End file.
